Exonerated (Traducción)
by theaxx
Summary: AU Dean/Cas. Hace años, Dean Winchester era un detective que puso al asesino en serie Castiel Goodwin entre rejas. La pasada primavera, se demuestra la inocencia de Castiel y su condena se anula. Ninguno de los dos podría haber predicho el modo en que sus vidas se entrelazarían...
1. Chapter 1

_N/T: ¡Holaaa! Hace unas semanas leí este fic y realmente me gustó así que hablé con la autora y me ha dado permiso para traducirlo *yaaaay*._

_Este fanfic es una traducción de _**Exonerated** _escrito por _**thecouchcarrot**

_Intentaré actualizarlo todos los viernes pero no prometo nada porque no estoy segura de poder mantenerlo, así que..._

_¡Bueno espero que os guste tanto como a mí!_

* * *

Dean está sentado en una mesa frente a una cafetería, una pequeña cafetería en la esquina entre la 12th y University Way. Se llama Flowers. Está sentado en una pequeña mesa marrón de metal bajo una sombrilla de lona a rallas azules y blancas y hay una ligera brisa sacudiendo sobre su mejilla derecha, el ruido de la calle y el humo de los coches al pasar veloces sobre el aire primaveral.

Es algo así como una larga historia el cómo llego a allí.

…

Siete años atrás, a unas cincuenta millas a las afueras de la ciudad, hubo una serie de desapariciones de niños. Esas son las palabras que nadie quiere oír: _una serie de desapariciones de niños_.

Dean Winchester tomó el mando de las fuerzas de investigación del condado. Fue simplemente natural. Él era el detective a cargo. Era principios de verano, un cálido y pegajoso verano, y por lo menos cuatro niños menores de siete años se habían desvanecido de los rincones más lejanos del condado, desvanecido de columpios, aceras, patios escolares, piruletas en mano y pelo apelmazado por el sudor. Los padres estaban avisados, las alertas se hicieron, pero hacía demasiado calor. Los niños no se quedarían dentro de casa.

Entonces dos pequeños cuerpos fueron descubiertos en los bosques cerca del Lago Madeleine. No había evidencia de asalto sexual, pero los niños estaban… desmembrados. Destripados.

Diseccionados.

Los padres cerraron sus puertas.

Dos niños más desaparecieron, tres cuerpos más fueron encontrados, todos menores de siete años y en todos faltaban los ojos, los dedos y los dientes. Las costillas rotas, abiertas. La ola de calor desbocó en histeria, y el teléfono de Dean sonó y sonó con gritos y demandas. Noche tras noche patrulló por el Lago Madeleine, incapaz de dormir, sombras bajo sus ojos. Las cuencas de los ojos vacías y quemadas de una pequeña niña en el fondo de su cerebro.

Entonces la gran noticia llegó:

Un cuerpo fue encontrado en el interior de una casa.

La casa del lago de Castiel Goodwin, para ser específicos. En el Lago Madeleine. A su vecina, la Sra. Manesciewicz, le pareció oír un ruido en la noche y se dio cuenta de que sus luces estaban encendidas, incluso aunque él aún no había tomado su periodo anual de vacaciones para estar en la casa del lago. Su coche tampoco estaba en la entrada. Ante el temor de que fuera un ladrón pero sin estar segura, la Sra. Mancesciewicz se subió en su coche y tocó el claxon. Las luces de la casa se apagaron de repente. Llamó a la policía.

Cuando la policía llegó, llamaron a la puerta y alumbraron la ventana con una linterna… y vieron una pequeña y flácida mano en el suelo.

Tres horas más tarde, Dean y su compañero estaban arrastrando a Castiel Goodwin fuera de su casa en la ciudad mientras el hombre gritaba a su mujer, luchando contra las esposas. Y cuando cerraron la puerta del coche tras él, Dean sintió un escalofrío punzando a lo largo de su espina y un profundo respiro escapando de sus pulmones.

El juicio fue rápido y contundente, un borrón de periódicos y flashes de cámaras y miradas frías. No había señal de entrada forzada, las puertas estaban cerradas, y el CSI mostró que el pequeño niño había sido asesinado en la bañera. Partes de bastantes de los otros niños fueron encontradas en las grietas del cuarto de baño. El Sr. Goodwin no tenía cuartada para las noches en cuestión excepto su llorosa e inocente esposa, quien dijo que creía que había estado en casa pero que no estaba segura. Él a veces salía a dar paseos nocturnos. Sus vecinos, todos dijeron que era tranquilo y educado. Se veía empequeñecido en su mono naranja, con su cabello negro-marrón cortado y enormes ojos azules que mostraban el miedo que temblaba silenciosamente en sus manos.

Parecía tan jodidamente ordinario.

Castiel Goodwin fue sentenciado a seis cadenas perpetuas consecutivas. No lloró. Ni siquiera pareció oírlo. Solamente caminó fuera de la corte sin decir nada, tropezando con sus cadenas.

Y así concluyó la horrible pesadilla del Asesino del Lago Madeleine, todos los demonios puestos a descansar y Dean todavía sin ser capaz de dormir por las noches pero todos los demás durmieron bien así que pequeños gajes del oficio ¿no? Él fue elegido sheriff poco después y por lo menos eso le dio un propósito. Felices para siempre. Ese era el final.

Hasta cinco años después, cuando un niño de tres años desapareció.

Esta vez el asesino no había sido tan cuidadoso. El trabajo no fue tan limpio como los otros seis, algo que un psicólogo testificaría más tarde como un signo de su compulsión por matar, una compulsión salvaje que no podía controlar por más tiempo. Mientras que los otros habían sido impecablemente desprovistos de todo rastro de ADN, este niño no había sido limpiado tan meticulosamente. El examen médico encontró residuos de saliva en su muñeca. El residuo fue recolectado y enviado a un laboratorio de alto perfil para ser testado, y los resultados encajaban con alguien en sus registros…

Lucas Goodwin. El hermano de Castiel Goodwin.

El litigio que siguió fue mucho, mucho más largo que el primer juicio. Lucas confesó el asesinato del niño, y la apelación de Castiel realmente dio comienzo. Expertos testificaron como el asesino del pequeño Kenny era casi seguro el mismo asesino de los seis anteriores, como no se encontró nunca el ADN de Castiel en conexión con los cuerpos, como Lucas tenía una llave de repuesto de la casa del lago. Testificaron que el condado había estado buscando una respuesta fácil, lo mal que los abogados de Castiel le habían defendido y más importante, como Lucas había admitido ahora haber matado a los otros niños.

Castiel fue exonerado, y cada posible pedazo de vergüenza en el cuerpo de Dean se reunió en sus pies e hizo que quisiera hundirse bajo tierra y no salir nunca. Dean recibió las noticias y fue a casa donde bebió hasta desmayarse.

Así que ahora, una semana después, está sentado en una cafetería llamada Flowers, y está esperando a que aparezca Castiel Goodwin.

…

—Es solo que no entiendo que quiere de mí —dijo Dean a su hermano Sam por teléfono ese mismo día—. Si yo fuera él, sería la última maldita persona a la que querría ver.

—Quizá solo quiere que le digas que lo sientes —sugirió Sam.

Dean resopló. —Sí. Porque eso lo hace mejor. Más probablemente esté planeando apuñalarme con su navaja de prisión, y no puedo decir que le culpe.

—Tienes que parar de fustigarte, Dean. No eras el único que cometió un error.

—No, soy _el_ que cometió _el_ error —espetó Dean—. Yo di la orden de arrestarlo. Me senté allí en el estrado y juré ante ese jurado que él era el único que podía haberlo hecho.

—Mira. Solo digo que… estas cosas pasan.

Dean se frotó los ojos. —Quizá eso sea verdad, Sam. Quizá estas cosas pasan. Pero no deberían pasar, no en mi guardia. Y lo que es peor… —se lamió los labios y cerró los ojos—. Sam, Kenny Whidbey seguiría vivo.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—Si hubiera capturado al chico correcto lo estaría. Ese niño podría estar en la guardería ahora…

…

Así que está sentado en Flowers y esperando a que Goodwin llegue, y su café se está enfriando pero no consigue obligarse a beberlo. Baja su vista hacia la taza y secretamente espera que quizá el otro se haya olvidado, que quizá no aparezca…

—Hola.

Dean se sobresalta.

La voz del hombre es desconcertantemente profunda, más profunda de lo que Dean recordaba. Luce muy diferente a como lucía antes, calmado, sereno, ojos estables e implacable. Camina diferente también. Camina más alto de algún modo, recto y comedido, no el pálido y demacrado hombre en el holgado mono. Tira de la silla frente a Dean.

—Hey —dice Dean, simplemente eso.

Castiel se sienta y mira a Dean.

El sudor se desliza por la parte baja de la espalda de Dean. —Entonces —dice, y aclara su garganta—, ¿Querías verme?

Castiel ni siquiera parpadea. —Me enteré de tu renuncia.

Ah. Dean vuelve a mirar su café y le da una nerviosa media sonrisa. —Sep, Yo… yo renuncié.

—¿Por qué?

Los dedos de Dean se aprietan en la taza. Para por un momento. —Oh, muchas razones —cierra los ojos—. La mayoría tienen que ver contigo.

Se sientan en silencio durante un minuto, los coches azotando en la concurrida calle.

Dean toma un profundo aliento. —El estudio dice que esta es la parte en que digo que lo siento.

Castiel espera.

Dean deja escapar. —Pero no creo que sea correcto.

Las cejas de Castiel se tensan, y ladea la cabeza.

—Mira, puedo pedir disculpas, y tú puedes aceptarlas o rechazarlas, —continúa, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello—. Y ambos podemos girar entorno algunas palabras pseudopsicológicas sin sentido como "clausura" y "aceptación" y toda esa mierda, pero a la hora de la verdad, a la única persona que va a ayudar mi disculpa es a mí. ¿Te va a hacer sentir mejor? No. ¿Te va a devolver los últimos seis años de tu vida? Por supuesto que no. —bufa y aprieta su mano en un puño—. Todo lo que va a hacer es librarme por haber _hecho_ algo por arreglar la mierda que lié. Así que si quieres que te diga que lo siento te diré que lo siento, pero voy a _sentirlo_ de cualquier modo y voy a sentirlo durante el resto de mi vida. Decírtelo no lo cambia.

Y Dean toma otro profundo aliento y espera por la inevitable bofetada verbal, y Castiel…

sonríe.

Dean parpadea.

Es una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa, pero es sin duda una sonrisa.

—Sin duda tienes una interesante filosofía —dice Castiel—, pero no estoy buscando una disculpa.

Dean entorna los ojos. —¿Qué? —dice—. ¿Por qué no?

Castiel exhala pesadamente. —Por muchas de las razones que tú has dicho. Por la impotencia de las intenciones. Porque ya he recibido muchas disculpas de mucha gente.

Dean deja su café sobre la mesa. —¿Entonces por qué me has citado aquí?

Castiel le mira por un largo momento, concentrado e intenso. Finalmente dice, —Cuando oí que renunciaste supe lo que tenía que hacer —Su silla araña contra el asfalto mientras se levantaba—. ¿Me llevarías al lago?

…

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que Dean puso un pie en el Lago Madeleine.

Los dos están sentados en el acceso público, poco más que una playa de gravilla con un banco, y miran hacia el agua gris y los pocos patos marrones batiendo sus alas en las aguas poco profundas.

—Daphne puso la casa del lago en venta —comenta Castiel—. Nadie la comprará.

—Comprensible —dice Dean.

—Ahora está viviendo en Michigan —añade Castiel—. Con su familia.

Dean traga con fuerza. Sabe de la familia de Castiel. Sabe demasiado sobre cómo era la vida de Castiel hace seis años.

Los dos se sientan y miran el llano y frío lago.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunta Dean abruptamente.

Castiel vuelve su cabeza hacia él, sus cejas fruncidas.

—Tu hermano —elabora Dean—. ¿Sabías que era él?

El rostro de Castiel se oscurece, y se aparta de Dean. —Crees que protegería a un asesino de niños —murmura.

—No —suelta Dean rápidamente—. No me refería a eso, solo me preguntaba… si parte de ti lo sabía.

Castiel baja su cabeza, y sus hombros se hunden. —No —admite—. No tenía ni idea. A veces me pregunto si… realmente estaba así de ciego, o…

Volvieron a mirar al lago en silencio.

Dean lo entiende. Realmente lo hace. Porque es exactamente el mismo escenario que se repite una y otra vez en su mente, cuando piensa en las entrevistas que llevó a cabo con Lucas, todas las veces que se vieron, sacudieron manos, se rieron de una broma. Ni una sola vez su instinto policiaco lanzo una bandera roja. Ni una sola vez, en todo el tiempo que pasó construyendo el caso contra Castiel, sospechó siquiera que el autentico asesino era el leal hermano quien no podía responder por lo que hubiera hecho Cas pero estaba seguro de que ahí había habido algún error.

—Fui ingenuo, entonces —dijo Castiel en voz baja—. No contraté un abogado caro ni intenté lanzar sospechas sobre nadie más. Estaba seguro, de que ya que era inocente, no sería condenado. Pensaba que la verdad saldría a la luz.

—Yo también —grazna Dean—. Yo también pensaba eso.

Castiel gira su cabeza para mirarle.

—Sé que seguramente no me crees, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto —insiste con la voz ronca—. Estabas tan tranquilo, y pensé que si fueras inocente tú… No sé, habría alguna evidencia. Algo lo diría. Cuando te arresté esa noche y cerré las esposas alrededor de tus muñecas tenía esta sensación en lo más profundo de mi estomago, esta sensación de que había… había…

—…ganado —acaba Castiel por él.

Dean no puede mirarle a los ojos.

—Era un puzle para ti. Un juego. No lo digo de forma irrespetuosa.

Una risa sarcástica ahogó a Dean. —¿De qué otra forma podrías decirlo?

—Era un juego con riesgos increíblemente altos, y creo que tú entendiste los riesgos íntimamente —los ojos de Castiel eran profundos, igual que su expresión—. Sé que no te tomaste tus responsabilidades a la ligera. Pero cuando resuelves el puzle no sigues buscando otras soluciones. Ganaste el juego… y tu trabajo estaba hecho.

Algo al fondo del pecho de Dean se hunde con la verdad de sus palabras. Se frota la esquina de su mandíbula.

—Lo digo en serio —continúa Castiel—. Tu trabajo acabó ahí.

Dean levanta sus ojos hacia él.

—Después de eso, fui juzgado y condenado por otra gente —dice Castiel—. Y aun así pareces pensar que cargas con todas las responsabilidades.

—Porque lo hago —argumenta Dean—. Porque todo dependía de mí.

Castiel ladea la cabeza. —¿Así que tú, de todas las partes implicadas, tuviste la mayor influencia en mi destino?

Suena tan concluyente oírlo en alto.

Dean aprieta la boca con fuerza y asiente. —Esa es más o menos la magnitud de ello.

La quietud del lago es inquietante. Parece permanecer en el aire, aferrándose a la piel.

—Esa es la magnitud de ello —murmura Dean, el repugnante sabor metálico de la culpa en su paladar—. Pasaste seis años en prisión por mi culpa y nada que pueda decir va a compensártelo —gira su cabeza y mira a Cas directamente a los ojos—. Lo siento, Castiel —dice, sincera y sordamente—. Suena tan jodidamente hueco, pero, lo siento.

Y Castiel se acerca a través del banco

y pone su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Dean.

Dean mira la mano presionada contra la suya, los largos y pálidos dedos.

—Dean Winchester —dice Castiel—. Te perdono.

El aliento de Dean se detiene en su garganta.

—Sé que no soy el único del que buscas perdón, pero por si sirve de algo… —Castiel aprieta su mano—. Tienes el mío.

—Yo… Yo… No lo entiendo —tartamudea Dean, una caliente humedad apareciendo en sus ojos, volviendo su voz áspera.

—No quiero perdonarte, Dean —los ojos de Castiel taladrándole—. Pero necesito hacerlo. Me niego a cargar el peso del odio por el resto de mi vida. Esto es algo que estoy haciendo por mí mismo, así puedo encontrar paz. Te perdono, y te deseo suerte en futuros porvenires.

—Jesus —exhala Dean. Aparta su mano—. Dios santo —se pone en pie.

Los ojos de Castiel siguen su mano y viajan hasta el rostro de Dean.

Dean da un par de zancadas alejándose bruscamente. —Joder —para una yarda más allá y se aprieta los ojos y traga con un profundo suspiro—. Hostia puta.

Son un cuadro en la orilla del Lago Madeleine, dos personajes congelados en un lienzo: uno sentado en un banco, tranquilo e implacable, el otro girado, agitado y mordaz.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —ladra Dean, girando hacia Castiel—. ¿Cómo demonios estás tan jodidamente _zen_? ¿Has tomado alguna droga?

Una leve sombra pasa tras los ojos de Castiel. —He estado encerrado en solitario durante seis años y medio —dice—. Por mi propia protección. He tenido mucho tiempo para la autosuperación.

—¡Joder! —Dean jura de nuevo.

—De algún modo pensé que estarías más complacido —comenta Castiel secamente.

—¿Complacido? —pregunta Dean incrédulamente—. ¿Complacido? Estaría _complacido_ si me demandaras. Estaría _complacido _si me insultaras. Es lo mínimo que merezco. ¡Dios, por qué no por lo menos me pegas un buen golpe! —abre sus brazos de par en par—. ¡Te debo todo eso! ¡Solamente golpéame en la cara! Ni siquiera te lo devolveré.

—Así no es como he elegido pasar mi tiempo —Castiel vuelve sus ojos hacia el lago—. Ahora que soy un hombre libre entiendo cuan preciado es el tiempo. No lo malgastaré en la violencia.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? —pregunta Dean—. ¿Qué necesitas? Vamos, dilo. Ropa nueva, dinero, bebida, mujeres, cartas de recomendación del alcalde. Dime lo que quieres y te lo conseguiré.

—No necesito dinero —le informa Castiel—. El estado me dio una indemnización considerable.

—Tiene que haber algo —dice Dean.

La mirada de Castiel se agudiza sobre la cabaña a través del lago. —Bueno. Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Dean ansiosamente—. El pegarme sigue sobre la mesa.

—Primero —dice Castiel, una pequeña sonrisa doblándose sobre su boca—, quiero quemar la casa del lago.

…

—¿Quieres _qué_?

—Mira, Barry, por lo menos siete niños fueron asesinados en esa casa —razona Dean por teléfono—. Probablemente más. Absolutamente nadie va a vivir ahí. Y cualquier constructora que quiera la propiedad va a tener que demolerla de todos modos…

—Pero Jesus, Dean, hay _caminos_ adecuados y…

—Va a arder _hoy_, Barry —le corta Dean, derramando gasolina con una mano y sosteniendo su móvil con la otra—. Solamente te estoy dando un aviso para que los vecinos no sufran daños colaterales. Tú eres el jefe de bomberos, averigua como mitigar mejor la situación.

—¡Y tú eres el sheriff!

—Ex-sheriff —le corrige Dean—. Y no es como si pudieran despedirme.

—Espera un maldito minuto. Olvídate de incendiar, ¿te das cuenta de que estás confesando el provocar un incendio, ahora mismo, por teléfono?

—Sí —replica Dean—. ¿Y qué jodido jurado nos va a condenar?

Barry suelta un quejido a través del teléfono.

—No te estoy pidiendo favores, Barry —dice Dean—. Solo te estoy diciendo que mandes a tus chicos aquí en unos diez minutos. Y solo te estoy diciendo que es por tu propio interés dejarlo arder todo hasta convertirse en cenizas y marcharte, porque absolutamente nadie va a entristecerse porque un par de paletos hayan quemado la casa de los asesinatos de los Goodwin.

Luego cuelga y guarda el móvil en el bolsillo, y continua echando gasolina.

Él y Castiel se encuentran en la parte delantera, habiendo vaciado cerca de una docena de galones de acelerador en el exterior de la casa.

Castiel saca el encendedor Zippo y enciende un paño metido en una botella llena de de ello.

—Así que —comenta Dean—, quizá seamos arrestados en unas horas. Es difícil decirlo llegados a este punto.

Caminan retrocediendo unos cuantos metros, y Castiel arroja la botella en llamas a la puerta delantera.

Con un increíble zumbido y un sorprendente golpe abrasador de calor, el fuego sube por la casa. El crepúsculo está empezando a mostrarse sobre las colinas, y la casa en llamas brilla intensamente viva en el temprano anochecer.

—Entonces, supongo que… —Castiel saca sus manos de la chaqueta—. Deberíamos empezar rápidamente con el siguiente ítem en mi lista.

—¿Tienes una lista? —pregunta Dean, impresionado.

Castiel asiente.

—¿Y cuál es el ítem número dos?

Castiel sonríe. —Sexo.

…

—Eso ha sido raro —se queja Dean, entornando sus resacosos ojos por la luz de la mañana.

Castiel gime en respuesta desde el baño.

—Tendríamos que haber cogido habitaciones separadas —añade Dean—. No recuerdo por qué solo cogimos una…

Sonidos de vomito emanan desde el baño.

Dean bizquea hacía las sábanas arrugadas, la ropa dispersa por el suelo. —¿Hemos hecho un cuarteto? Jesus, dime que no hemos hecho un cuarteto…

En el lavabo se oye tirar de la cadena.

Dean lanza las mantas y se agacha hacia el suelo hurgando entre sus ropas. —Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Una puta me robó la cartera! ¡Una de las putas me robó la cartera! Apuesto a que fue la jodida _Candide_, que tipo de maldita puta se llama _Ca…_ oh espera, no importa. La he encontrado.

Castiel trastabilla fuera del baño, desnudo. —Candy —murmura—. Su nombre era Candy. Candide es una novela de Voltaire…

Dean parpadea. —Oh. Eso tiene muchísimo más sentido —se frota los ojos y se da cuenta de que él también está desnudo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba la tuya?

—Shakira —contesta Castiel—. Pero tú seguías llamándola Fergie.

La cabeza de Dean palpita con vehemencia y su boca está seca como el algodón. —¿Has pasado una buena noche?

—No —dice Castiel en voz baja, sentándose en la cama—. No realmente.

Mierda.

Dean se levanta de donde está hurgando y se sienta junto a Castiel. —Mira, saltamos a esto demasiado rápido —dice—. Las prostitutas fueron… probablemente demasiado.

Castiel asiente. Su cara es una puerta cerrada.

—Quieres, eh… —Dean se aclara la garganta—. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

—La echo de menos —murmura Castiel—. Echo de menos a Daphne.

Dean no está seguro de que decir.

—Ella intentó… ponerse en contacto, cuando salieron las noticias —Castiel baja la mirada hacia sus desnudos pies—. Y hablamos durante un buen rato, y siento que fue una experiencia reparadora. Pero ella… ella les creyó, lo que dijeron de mí, cuando fui condenado, y… eso no es algo de lo que puedas deshacerte.

Dean asiente despacio.

Las prostitutas fueron realmente una jodida mala idea.

Aunque extrañamente ahora sentía una rara sensación de conexión con el hombre sentado junto a él, otros sentimientos aparte de culpa y vergüenza. En su lamentable estado, son de alguna forma parecidos, de alguna forma unidos juntos en este mundo. Un raro vínculo de desnudez y aliento matutino y dolores de cabeza y ropas apestando a gasolina se había forjado entre ellos.

—Déjame conseguirte un café —dice Dean, palmeando su rodilla—. Iremos a Denny's.

—Me gustaría ducharme primero —dice Castiel.

—Bueno. Eso no hace falta decirlo. Hueles como Fergie.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Estás _dónde_?

—Estoy en Denny's con Castiel —le dice Dean a Sam a través del teléfono, encorvado en una esquina debido al tiesto de una planta—. Resulta, que es el algo así como… Gandhi. O si Gandhi tuviera un extraño hijo con Keanu Reeves.

—Dean. ¿Estás borracho?

—Es totalmente posible —admite Dean—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que tengo resaca y justo ahora todo es jodidamente surrealista. Adivina por qué quería que quedáramos, Sam.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería _perdonarme_. Se enteró de que renuncié y decidió que quería perdonarme.

—…Wow.

—Sí, "wow". Así que de todos modos, quemamos su casa del lago y alquilamos un par de prostitutas…

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—… y ahora estamos en Denny's desayunando. Tengo que admitirlo, tengo curiosidad por saber qué vendrá a continuación.

—¡DEAN!

—¡Tengo que irme, Sammy! ¡Hablamos luego!

—¡DEAN! NO TE ATREVAS A…

Dean cuelga.

…

Dean come de Castiel por encima de la mesa, viendo al hombre rebañar sus huevos revueltos. Rayos de luz matinal brillan dorados a través de las persianas del restaurante e iluminan las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire, descuidadas y sin seguir un objetivo. El reservado huele a plástico caliente y café diluido, pero no es un mal olor. De fondo el repiqueteó de los platos y el siseó del agua haciendo eco desde la cocina, pero el resto del restaurante está vacío y tranquilo.

Finalmente Castiel habla. —Sabes… no fue tan malo como pudo haber sido.

—¿Anoche? —pregunta Dean, mientras mira sus tortitas y clava un pedazo en su tenedor—. Tendré que creer en tu palabra, ya que sinceramente no recuerdo nada después de medianoche…

—Me refería a la cárcel —corrige Castiel en voz baja.

Dean se queda inmóvil a medio bocado. El hueco en su estomago se tensa.

—Estaba en aislamiento —continúa Castiel—. Fui afortunado en ese aspecto.

—Sí, eras bastante infame —dice Dean, masticando su bocado, el sabor a mantequilla pegándose a la parte posterior de sus dientes y enrareciéndose—. Tuviste suerte de que no fuiste asesinado por los otros reclusos.

Castiel baja su tenedor. —Fui golpeado por los guardias. A menudo.

Dean mastica más lentamente.

—A veces se… reían.

Jesus.

Una alegre camarera se para junto a la mesa con una sonrisa plastificada. —¿Puedo traeros algo más, chicos?

—Solamente la cuenta —dice Dean. Se limpia la cara con la servilleta.

Castiel saca un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Es una bonita chaqueta, nota Dean, de ante azul marino y entallada, y por primera vez la reconoce como la chaqueta que llevó Castiel en la corte el día que su condena fue anulada.

—He escrito mi lista —le dice Castiel—. Mientras te duchabas —empieza a desdoblarla en la mesa.

—Hey —dice Dean, atrapando la lista bajo su mano—. Espera. Antes de que vayamos más lejos.

Castiel le mira con serenidad.

—¿Has pensado en… en hablar con alguien? —tartamudea Dean—. ¿Alguien profesional?

—Un terapeuta, quieres decir —los ojos de Castiel están fijos en él, negándose a flaquear—. Un psiquiatra.

—Entre otras opciones. Pero sí.

Castiel se encoge de hombros y levanta su taza. —Ya lo estoy haciendo. Ya he pasado por un amplio asesoramiento —Toma un trago de su café—. ¿Si no por qué crees que aún no te he pegado?

—Pensaba que era mi burbujeante encanto —bromea Dean—. Además, no querrías estropear esta cara bonita.

Castiel le mira a los ojos. —Tu cara es totalmente golpeable, Dean. Toma un montón de autocontrol resistirse.

Dean saca su tarjeta de crédito. —Mi oferta sigue ahí, sabes. Si quieres ir al aparcamiento y tomar tu libra de carne…

Una sonrisa estira de los labios de Castiel.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dean.

Él no dice nada. Solamente desdobla su lista y la aplana sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente? —pregunta Dean.

…

Caminan por la soleada avenida y comen sus helados.

—Sabes —dice Dean—, no tenías que traerme contigo para esto.

Castiel hunde su cuchara en su tarrina de sorbete de naranja. —Quería la compañía.

—Sí, pero. Soy lo más parecido que tienes a un archienemigo —Dean sorbe el derretido borde de su cono de helado lleno de Rocky Road—. O, lo sería, si no fueras el Martin Luther King de los encarcelados injustamente.

—Acabate tu helado —dice Castiel—. Tenemos mucho que conducir.

…

Dean sujeta con fuerza el envoltorio de plástico del ramo de flores en sus sudorosas manos. El último.

Castiel consulta el mapa. —Creo que es… más adelante bajando la colina…

Deambulan por la exuberantemente ladera verde, la abundante hierba bien recortada y prístina. Es el mejor césped de Hanneville. Las placas de bronce y mármol yacen pulcramente en ordenadas hileras, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Finalmente llegan a la que están buscando, y Dean piensa, es raro, como luce igual a todas las demás. Creerías que sería más pequeña, o estaría apartada de algún modo, pero la única cosa que diferencia a esta lápida de las otras es la brevedad de la fecha gravada en ella: 2 de abril de 2007 – 7 de julio de 2010.

—Kenny Whidbey —dice Cas, su voz y rostro pesados—. La última víctima.

Dean deposita las flores gentilmente en la tumba, y sus dedos y labios se sienten entumecidos.

Castiel inclina su cabeza, y se queda de pie silenciosamente ante la lápida.

Después de que el indeterminado momento de silencio pasa, los dos se alejan sin decir palabra, rumbo al camino por el cual llegaron al cementerio. No es hasta que están junto a un banco bajo un arce que Dean nota como Castiel está temblando, y en cuanto se sientan Castiel se desploma sobre los listones de madera y cierra los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Dean.

—No —murmura Castiel.

Dean titubea, y luego pone su mano sobre el hombro de Castiel. —¿Algo que yo pueda hacer?

Castiel aparta la cara de la mano de Dean, pero no se lo quita de encima.

Jenny. Olivia. Jake.

Elizabeth. Ben. Jesse… y Kenny.

Dean presiona su boca y entrecierra los ojos hacia el sol.

—¿Cuántos más crees que fueron? —pregunta Castiel—. ¿Cuántos más que nunca fueron encontrados?

—No lo sé —contesta Dean. Aún puede verlo, las encías abiertas y retorcidas, los huecos rojo oscuro donde deberían estar los ojos, los quebrados y puntiagudos huesos blancos y la pálida piel azulada—. Pienso mucho en ello. Barrimos el lago, pero… es imposible saber…

El rostro de Castiel está ensombrecido. —Mi propio hermano.

El sol brillando en el cielo se siente frío ahora, y el día un poco más sombrío.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —pregunta Dean.

Castiel se pone en pie, y la mano de Dean resbala de su hombro. —A un lugar al que preferiría no ir.

…

A Castiel no le gustan los muros grises. No le gusta el edificio, y no le gustan los empleados. Sobre todo, no le gusta estar encerrado dentro.

Desafortunadamente, era una condición para la visita.

Lucas se encorva en la silla frente a la mesa de aluminio, lánguido y despreocupado. El mono naranja y las cadenas cuelgan de él como accesorios naturales. Mira a Castiel con total indiferencia, sus ojos fijos en él como los ojos de un gato instintivamente fijos en un objeto en movimiento. Su rostro está vacío y desprovisto de emociones.

Ese hombre no es su hermano. Ese hombre es un extraño.

—He visitado sus tumbas —dice Castiel—. Los niños que asesinaste. He ido a mostrar mis respetos.

La ceja derecha de Lucas se eleva. —Así que —dice lentamente—, lo admites.

Castiel frunce el ceño. —¿Admitir el qué?

Lucas se inclina hacia delante, las cadenas repiqueteando al moverse. —Tu culpa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exige Castiel.

Los ojos de Lucas se centran en los de Castiel, su voz baja y afilada. —Sé exactamente por qué fuiste a la tumba de Kenny, Cas, y no tiene nada que ver con respeto.

Castiel aprieta sus puños y sus uñas se clavan en sus palmas. —¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Oh, por favor —se burla Lucas—. Ahórrame la rutina de soy un santo. Te conozco. Y tú y yo ambos sabemos que no eres el santo en el que te están convirtiendo.

La boca de Castiel se seca, y pierde las palabras en su lengua.

—Fuiste a la tumba de Kenny —continúa Lucas afiladamente—, porque hace dos años, cuando recibiste la llamada en este asqueroso agujero de mierda de que había aparecido otro niño muerto, lo primero que sentiste… fue alivio.

La nariz y la garganta de Castiel pican, y lucha por tragar contra el nudo en su garganta.

—Y luego has venido a aquí, para mirarme y sentirte mejor contigo mismo —Lucas se ríe entre dientes—. Eres patético, Cassie. Eres tan jodidamente patético.

—Cállate —gruñe Castiel—. Cállate, joder.

Lucas sacude su cabeza y chasquea la lengua —Oh Dios. ¿Dónde has aprendido ese lenguaje? —entonces sonríe lentamente para sí mismo, profunda y oscuramente entretenido.

—Eres un monstruo —insiste Castiel con voz ronca—. No te mereces vivir.

Lucas se encoge de hombros. —Monstruo es un término muy subjetivo.

Castiel contrae su mandíbula. —Mataste a niños y quitaste sus ojos y dientes.

Lucas le mira desapasionadamente. —Tú rezaste para que fueran asesinados.

El aire sale de Castiel como si hubiera sido golpeado en la barriga.

—Sé que lo hiciste. Probablemente más de una vez —Su voz es tan fría ahora, tan convencida—. Rezaste para que otro niño fuera asesinado y así tu nombre quedara limpio —ladea la cabeza y se muerde los labios—. Supongo que no mencionaste eso cuando Anderson Cooper te entrevistó.

Castiel se levanta y gesticula hacia el guardia mirando a través de la lámina de cristal de la ventana.

—Quizá estés guardándotelo para tu biografía —sugiere Lucas.

El guardia abre la puerta para Castiel y mira a Lucas muy cuidadosamente.

Lucas entrecierra los ojos. —O quizá solo seas un cobarde.

La puerta se cierra tras Castiel y él pasa a través de la seguridad sin pensar, caminando a través del vestíbulo y sin apenas notar cómo Dean le sigue.

—¿Has dicho lo que querías decir? —pregunta Dean.

Castiel sacude la cabeza y camina hacia el coche sin decir una palabra.

…

Dean aparca delante del apartamento de Castiel, un edificio de ladrillo marrón con una terraza. —¿Entonces esto es todo?

Castiela asiente.

—No voy a mentir, pensaba que habría más cosas por hacer en tu lista —admite Dean—. Creía que estaría llena, en plan película.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dice Castiel—. Espero que puedas salir de esta experiencia con la consciencia limpia.

Dean lo considera y frunce los labios. —Bueno, lo haría, excepto por las prostitutas.

Castiel deja escapar una risilla.

Dean no puede apartar sus ojos de él, por alguna razón. Todo acerca de este hombre simplemente aturde su mente, y quiere decir… parte de él quiere decirle de encontrarse de nuevo. Preguntarle si le gusta el fútbol. Darle su dirección. Hacerse amigos.

Eso no es algo que puede preguntar. No es algo que _deba_ preguntarle a alguien con quien se ha equivocado tanto como con Castiel.

—De todos modos, si alguna vez necesitas algo, ya sabes… llámame —ofrece Dean—. Y gracias por, eh, por todo… lo del perdón, incluso si sigo sin pensar que… lo, eh, merezca exactamente.

—De nada —dice Castiel.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo… que ha sido un placer —acaba Dean.

Castiel asiente.

Entonces Castiel sale del coche y camina hacia su edificio, y Dean le ve marcharse, preguntándose qué será de él ahora. Es un extraño final para un viaje difícil, y extrañamente decepcionante.

Dean sabe que sus caminos no se volverán a cruzar, y tiene razón. Después de ese día, no vuelve a escuchar de Castiel.

Hasta tres meses después.

…

—Dean los estás convirtiendo en carbón —insiste Sam—. Solo déjame a mí encargarme de los filetes.

Dean chasquea la lengua hacia él amenazadoramente. —¡Mi barbacoa, mis reglas!

—¿Queréis parar, idiotas? —se queja Bobby—. Aún no he bebido suficiente para aguantar este nivel de gilipolleces.

Dean abre su boca para soltar algún comentario sarcástico cuando los acordes de Smoke on the Water empiezan a retumbar en su bolsillo. Saca su móvil y comprueba el número, desconocido. Dean frunce el ceño y presiona para contestar. —¿Hola?

—Sherrriff —la voz es profunda y mal articulada, una que Dean no reconoce—. ¿Sheriff Winchester?

Y entonces la reconoce.

Dean agarra el móvil con fuerza. —¿Es…Castiel? ¿Eres tú?

Sam le mira sorprendido.

Y entonces la voz al otro lado dice,

—Sheriffff, he… he hecho algo malo…


	3. Chapter 3

_N/T: Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis diciendo que os gusta la historia y que me dais ánimos para seguir traduciéndola, de verdad que la ilusión de ver que mi trabajo da su fruto es precioso. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!_

* * *

Toda la atención de Dean se concentra en la voz al teléfono. —Castiel ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás bien?

—No… no estoy bien… —la áspera voz es lenta y arrastra las palabras—. Te lo he dicho, he hecho algo maaaaaalo… a mí… a mí mismo…

—Castiel. Háblame. Necesito saber dónde estás —Dean se da cuenta de que está entrando totalmente en modo sheriff y no le importa. Le da a Sam las pinzas y camina a dentro de la casa.

—Partamento —dice Castiel—. Uno…eh…treees. Oh, Sheriff. Me _gustaaaas_. Me gustas incluso aunque… —Se ríe, flojo e irregular—. Oh, toooooodo se ha estropeado. Lo he hecho… Essstá hecho…

—Castiel —dice Dean, claro y firme—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Adiós —dice él—. Adiós Dean. Ha sssssido un placer —y la línea muere.

Dean coge sus llaves de la mesa de la cocina. Marca el número de Castiel de nuevo.

Buzón de voz.

Se mete en el coche y conduce hasta el complejo de apartamentos de Castiel al otro lado de la ciudad, volando por encima del límite de velocidad como si aún tuviera una sirena en el techo. Una línea de sudor baja por su sien y sus manos hormiguean con adrenalina porque él sabe, parte de él sabe…

No, no. No puede ser eso. Castiel estaba tan calmado, hace meses. Tan equilibrado. No habría…

Dean aparca el coche torcido y tira del freno de mano, corriendo por el camino de cemento hasta la puerta azul del edificio. Una pequeña mujer mayor en una bata de estar por casa de color verde hurga con sus llaves en la puerta, y justo cuando consigue abrirla Dean se desliza junto a ella y corre hacia dentro; ignora su chillido indignado. Ignora todo. Está entrando en esa peculiar visión como si estuviera en un túnel que solía usar durante las redadas, cuando el mundo se convertía en específico y enfocado y claro. Corre por el pasillo y encuentra el 103, alcanza en busca de un arma que no tiene, golpea sus puños contra la puerta.

—Cas —anuncia en voz alta—. Castiel, déjame entrar.

No hay respuesta.

Prueba el pomo. Está cerrado.

_No estoy bien. He hecho algo malo._

Dean mira arriba y abajo del vacío pasillo.

Entonces retrocede, alza su pie y da una patada abriendo la puerta.

—¡Castiel! —le llama, entrando en el apartamento rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor. Vacío, la sala de estar limpia, básica y blanca. Cocina adyacente, también vacía. Inmaculadamente limpia, higiénicamente saneada—. ¿Cas, tío, dónde estás? —cada instinto de su cuerpo alerta. De la punta de la cabeza a los pies. Algo está mal aquí, tan increíblemente mal que puede sentirlo, como un pequeño y agudo quejido en su oído.

Hay un trozo de libreta doblado tendido sobre la mesa de café.

Dean lo desdobla. Dos palabras garabateadas en lápiz:

_Lo siento_

—_¡Castiel!_ —grita Dean, corriendo hacia la habitación, el latido de su corazón martilleando contra su clavícula—. _¡Castiel!_

La habitación está vacía. La puerta del baño está entreabierta, y Dean se acerca y la empuja abriéndola…

Un cuerpo. Cabello oscuro. Boca abajo. Inconsciente. Vómito.

Por todos lados, vómito. Hedor.

—911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Envía una ambulancia, rápido, este chico tiene una sobredosis, no sé de qué. Por favor, la dirección es 8245 Maple Hill, es el apartamento 103, no puedo… Creo que tiene pulso pero creo que no… creo que no respira, ¡Dios santo necesito un medico, _por favor_!

…

Cuando Sam llega al hospital, se queda de piedra debido a lo que encuentra. Dean está caminando de un lado para otro por la sala de espera pareciendo diez años mayor, pálido y demacrado, y con autentica determinación en su rostro. No había lucido así de mal desde… bueno, desde Kenny Whidbey. Sam de repente teme que haya pasado lo peor.

—¿Así que… cómo está? —pregunta cautelosamente.

—Está durmiendo —dice Dean—. Va a estar bien.

Sam suelta el aliento que estaba conteniendo, y un inesperado peso abandona sus hombros.

—Seguramente estará inconsciente durante un rato, dicen —continúa Dean—. Bebió hasta no poder más y luego se tomó un montón de pastillas para dormir lo que al parecer es el mejor escenario en este tipo de situaciones.

Sam levanta las cejas, —¿Te refieres, contra cortarse las venas?

Dean resopla. —Contra meterse una sobredosis de _Tylenol_. Te sorprenderías, Sam, del daño que puedes causar con un inventario básico de Walgreens —se aprieta los ojos con el pulgar y el índice y deja escapar un quejido—. Pero ya sabes, ahora mismo no diría que no a un ibuprofeno.

—Deberías ir a casa —insta Sam—. Luces como una mierda, Dean.

Dean niega con la cabeza. —Nah, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que aparezca el contacto de emergencia.

—¿Estás bien? —Sam no puede superar cuan preocupado parece Dean, la preocupación tensando sus manos.

Dean suspira. —Estoy bien, Sam, es solo un dolor de cabeza.

Sam intenta escoger el modo más gentil de expresar su preocupación. —Es solo que… parece que te estás tomando esto realmente a pecho —dice tentativamente—. No quiero decir que… sí, es horrible lo que ha pasado, pero… has dicho que va a estar bien, y tú has visto esta clase de cosas antes. Apenas conoces al chico, y has visto cosas peores. Mucho peores.

Dean baja la mirada hacia el suelo, y toma un profundo respiro. Vuelve a encontrar los ojos de Sam. —Esto es diferente —dice firmemente—. ¿No puedes verlo?

Sam resopla. —Sí, puedo _verlo_, lo que no veo es el _por qué._

—¡Porque este recae _sobre mí_! —Dean aprieta los dientes y sus ojos arden con una ferocidad salvaje. Señala hacia una puerta cercana cerrada—. El hombre en esa habitación intentó suicidarse porque no le queda nada, y yo soy el que se lo quitó. Si él muere, su muerte está en mis manos, ¿Lo _entiendes_, _Sammy_?

Todo encaja en la mente de Sam. Se acerca, pone su mano en el hombro de Dean, y baja su voz. —Dean. Tienes que apartarte de esto. Estás demasiado afectado.

—¿Por qué? —espeta Dean, apartándose con brusquedad—. ¿Porque estoy demasiado afectado por un _intento de suicidio_?

—No, porque te _equivocas_ —replica Sam.

Dean aprieta la boca, y mira hacia la pared.

—Sí, Dean, hace siete años la cagaste. Todos la cagamos. El _sistema_ la cagó, y el sistema falló a Castiel Goodwin —Sam exhala a través de la nariz, frustrado—. No eres responsable por el resto de su vida, Dean, no más de lo que yo lo soy, o los contribuyentes de Washington.

Puede ver que Dean no le cree. El chico solo sacude la cabeza y mira hacia la puerta de Castiel.

—Vale. Me voy a casa. Sigue adelante y hazte sufrir —dice Sam—. Mételo en tu jodido complejo de héroe. Solamente no me vengas llorando cuando te des cuenta de que no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Los ojos de Dean se centran en los de Sam, afilados y desafiantes.

Sam encuentra sus ojos levemente. —No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado.

Con eso, Sam se da la vuelta y se marcha. Y aunque oye un murmurado "perra" seguirle hacia la puerta, no se para a explicarle a su hermano que no estaba hablando sobre Castiel.

…

Dean ha estado dormitando en la silla en la oscura habitación de Castiel durante un par de horas cuando la puerta se abre silenciosamente. Un hombre bajo, que luce como una ardilla con pelos de recién levantado entra indeciso. Las costuras de sus zapatos rotas y su cárdigan beige está cubierto de pequeñas bolitas; sus pantalones tienen aspecto de ser de alguna clase de pijama de franela, holgados y a cuadros. Dean se encorva en la silla y le mira. Cuando el hombre finalmente divisa la forma durmiente en la cama y se acerca, Dean habla. —¿Estás aquí por Castiel?

El hombre salta sobre un pie, luego mira a Dean. —Yo… sí. Soy su contacto de emergencia. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Dean Winchester —Dean extiende su mano—. Soy el que le encontró. Él, eh, me llamó antes de…

El hombrecillo sacude la mano de Dean. —Chuck Shirley. Siento conocerte bajo estas trágicas circunstancias, De… —de pronto sus verdes ojos se abren de par en par—. ¡Oh, mierda, tú eres el sheriff!

Dean le dedica una apretada y triste sonrisa. —Ex-sheriff. Renuncié.

—¡Cierto! —Chuck pasa una mano por su desordenado cabello—. ¡Lo olvidé! Ya ves, soy el terapeuta de Castiel…

—¿_Terapeuta_? —pregunta Dean incrédulo.

—… y soy el que le animó a contactar contigo hace unos meses, como una especie de, de ,de, de forma de _clausura_ de un capítulo doloroso en su…

—¿Tú? —exige Dean—. ¿_Tú eres_ su terapeuta?

Chuck para y le frunce el ceño. —Sí. ¿Tienes alguna clase de problema con ello?

—Que si… —Dean ríe afiladamente—. Bueno, para empezar, me cuesta imaginarte dando terapia, bueno, _a nadie…_

Chuck le mira y se acerca. —_Asesorando_ es la palabra, de hecho.

—… y luego está el pequeño hecho de que tu _paciente_ acaba de tragarse unas cuantas botellas de whiskey y un puñado de Valium —despotrica Dean—. ¿Qué clase de curandero eres? ¡Creía que la terapia se supone que es para _prevenir_ el suicidio! Aquí estoy yo, pensando en que debería _conseguirle_ un loquero …

Chuck abre su boca para intervenir. —Yo…

—… y asumí que para que pase algo así, habría dejado de conseguir ayuda. ¡Y ahora resulta que le estás psicoanalizando directo al cementerio! Y seguramente dejando su cuenta bancaria seca, también, bien…

—Eso no es…

—… le cobras 200 pavos la hora para que pueda acabar tendido en una piscina de su propio vómito, dónde cojones fuiste a la escuela, en el jodido _Bangladesh…_

—¡CÁLLATE! —grita Chuck.

Dean cierra la boca, sorprendido.

Chuck parpadea varias veces, como si no se pudiera creer que haya hecho eso. Se endereza su andrajoso cárdigan y toma un profundo y tembloroso aliento. —Ahora. Antes de que empieces a echar espuma por la boca, déjame señalarte los hechos.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco.

—Has investigado a Castiel, así que sabes tan bien como yo que su única familia es Daphne y Lucas —Chuck se muerde la mejilla—. Ahora Daphne se ha ido, y Lucas está… ido. He intentado conseguir que reconecte con sus antiguos amigos, pero ahora es una persona diferente y todos esperan que el sea el mismo —se rasca el cuello—. Le cuesta conocer a gente nueva, así que no se quiere mudar, pero casi todo el mundo en el condado sabe quién es él, de que fue acusado. Con el dinero del estado no necesita un trabajo, así que no tiene uno. Mayoritariamente se mantiene a sí mismo en su apartamento, solo.

Dean cruza los brazos y se apoya contra la pared. —¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Chuck suspira. —Mi punto es: soy el terapeuta de Castiel —mira al hombre inconsciente en la cama—. Y también soy su contacto de emergencia.

Las implicaciones de sus palabras le calan, y Dean se pasa una mano sobre la boca.

—Puedo asesorarle hasta la saciedad —dice Chuck—, y siempre estaré ahí para escucharle, pero lo que Cas necesita es un amigo. Y no hay nada más que pueda hacer por él ahí. No es mi papel —los ojos de Chuck están entornados y resignados—. No puedo curar la pura soledad.

Dean suspira por la nariz, apartando la vista y negándose a encontrar la mirada de Chuck.

—¿Cuánto rato estará inconsciente? —pregunta Chuck.

—Un rato —responde Dean, aclarándose la garganta—. Dijeron que probablemente estaría inconsciente durante un buen rato.

—Entonces, mientras estoy aquí… —Chuck avanza y se sienta en la silla junto a Dean—. ¿Por qué no me explicas por qué _estás tú_ aquí?

Dean cruza los brazos y empieza a explicarle.

…

**Tres horas más tarde**

—Entonces estás diciendo que… —Dean entrecierra los ojos—. Si hago las paces con papá, seré capaz de llevarme bien con Sam.

—Bueno, eso es simplificar el asunto considerablemente —Chuck elude la respuesta—. Pero esencialmente, sí. No serás capaz de romper tu dependencia paterna con Sam hasta que enfrentes la carga que te has impuesto hacia la memoria de tu padre.

Dean frunce los labios. —Bueno, supongo que…

Castiel gime.

Dean y Chuck instantáneamente se quedan en silencio, reenfocándose en la cama junto a ellos. Castiel se mueve bajo las sábanas, sus ojos siguen cerrados pero su brazo derecho lentamente se mueve hacia su cuello. El azul claro de la bata de hospital acentúa la palidez de su piel y los huecos de sus ojos. De repente parpadea, entrecerrando los ojos ante la lámpara sobre él.

—Castiel —dice Dean—. ¿Estás con nosotros?

Castiel parpadea de nuevo, estira un poco su cabeza.

—Hey Cas —le saluda Chuck, con una leve ondulación—. Aquí Chuck. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Castiel parpadea hacia él, y entonces deja caer su cabeza pesadamente de nuevo en la almohada.

Dean se vuelve hacia Chuck. —Hey, estoy seguro de que vas a querer… hablar las cosas con él. ¿Pero podrías darme un minuto para hablar con él? ¿A solas?

—Claro —Chuck se levanta y se estira—. Estaré fuera donde las máquinas expendedoras. Le diré a la enfermera que está despierto —Sale de la habitación con una última mirada de Castiel a Dean, y cierra la puerta tras él.

Dean se levanta y acerca su silla a la cabeza de la cama, y coge el vaso de agua de la mesilla de noche. —¿Tienes sed? El doctor dijo que seguramente tendrías sed.

Castiel asiente y toma el vaso débilmente, inclinándolo inseguro y sorbiendo algo de agua. Lo tiende de nuevo hacia Dean.

—Así que… —Dean se sienta y pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas—. Estás vivo. Te encontré después de que te desmayaras.

Castiel cierra los ojos.

—¿Por qué… —Dean se aclara la garganta—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Castiel?

Cas aprieta sus ojos cerrados con más fuerza, y su nuez de adam sube y baja. Finalmente habla, su voz baja y rasposa. —Dean, yo… no tengo ninguna respuesta.

Dean solo espera.

Cas suspira. —Fui débil. Sabía que todo el mundo estaría enfadado y decepcionado pero pensé… pensé que sería más fácil —gesticula vacíamente con sus manos—. He hecho todo lo que quería hacer, Dean. No tengo asuntos inacabados. Tengo todo lo que quería tan desesperadamente en prisión y eso significa… nada —Castiel mira hacia la ventana y observa la silueta nocturna de la ciudad con una mirada oscura y vacía—. Estoy listo para morir —susurra.

—No me lo creo ni por un segundo.

Los ojos de Castiel se fijan en los de Dean.

—Me llamaste, Cas —Dean tensa su mandíbula firmemente—. No habíamos hablado en tres meses, y me llamaste para decirme lo que habías hecho porque querías que alguien te parara.

—Me intoxiqué —señala Cas.

—Estabas asustado —argumenta Dean—. Querías que a alguien le importara que estuvieras muriendo.

Cas no lo niega.

—Bueno, aquí tienes tu deseo, Cas, porque a mí me importa —dice Dean—. Pero desafortunadamente para ti, eso significa que no voy a simplemente alejarme de esto.

Las cejas de Castiel se fruncen hacia arriba.

—Mira —Dean descansa su codo en el brazo de la silla—. Mi hermano Sam se acaba de mudar de mi casa hace un mes para irse a vivir con su novia. Aún no he encontrado a nadie a quien alquilarle la habitación —sacude la cabeza—. Y esta es probablemente la peor idea del planeta, pero… creo que deberías venirte a vivir conmigo.

Castiel le mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seamos mejores amigos ni que llevemos anillos de la amistad —añade Dean rápidamente—. Sé que no estamos en… esa clase de términos. Y sinceramente, no tengo derecho a pedirte que seas mi amigo. Pero no creo que debas vivir solo, e incluso aunque no me conozcas de nada, por lo menos soy otro ser humano.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Dean —dice Cas—. No soy tu responsabilidad. Te perdoné.

Dean cuenta con sus dedos. —Número uno: no tengo que hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. Número dos: por supuesto que lo eres, y número tres… bueno —deja emerger una sonrisa irónica—. No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí.

Castiel lo considera por un momento.

—Si vivo en tu casa —pregunta—. ¿Puede venir Shakira?

—No —declara Dean—. Probablemente tenga ladillas.


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana después de que Castiel sea dado de alta del hospital, se muda a la casa de Dean. No tiene muchas cosas, solo unas cuantas cajas, una bolsa de tela y unas cuantas pinturas que compró. Cuadros de brillantes flores amarillas impresionistas, pesadas pinceladas y abundantes manchas de pintura.

—Probablemente te guste Van Gogh, eh —comenta Dean mientras sostiene una de las pinturas.

—A todo el mundo le gusta Van Gogh —dice Castiel, posicionando el clavo en la pared.

Dean se encoge de hombros. —Eh. Yo creo que está sobrevalorado.

Castiel lentamente baja el clavo y le mira fijamente. Luego toma el cuadro de las manos de Dean. —No tienes permitido tocar mi arte.

Dean se ríe.

…

Esa tarde, Dean da una pequeña cena informal de bienvenida porque asume que es lo que se hace cuando invitas a un hombre suicida al que enviaste a la cárcel por error a vivir contigo. No tiene ni idea de qué demonios está siquiera haciendo. Pero entonces, eso prácticamente resume la caída en picado en la que ha estado durante los últimos meses, así que como dicen en el ejército, SNAFU* – Situación Normal: Todo Jodido.

En la cena, Sam tiene este tipo de cabreo especial.

Oh, ya sabes, el cabreo especial concentrado que Sam ha perfeccionado a lo largo de los años para usar en educada compañía. Está reservado únicamente para Dean y su puntería es extremadamente precisa. Para Amelia y Cas y Bobby, es todo sonrisas y encanto y risas, y luego Dean mira por un extraño momento y es golpeado por siete toneladas de injustificablemente salvaje mirada asesina.

¿Sabes qué? Que le den a Sam y a su estúpida actitud.

—¿Entonces, cómo conociste a Dean? —pregunta Castiel a Bobby.

—Su padre trabajó en mi chatarrería antes de unirse al ejército —dice Bobby—. De hecho John me presentó a mi mujer, Jody. Ella es lugarteniente.

—¿Dónde _está_ Jody? —pregunta Amelia.

—Trabajando —responde Bobby—. Le llamaron, tenía que comprobarlo —mira hacia Dean—. Ha estado muy ocupada desde que algún sheriff idiota renunció y tuvo que meterse ella.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco.

—Hablas de Dean —observa Cas serio.

Sam oculta su sonrisa mordiendo un panecillo.

—Ya que estamos hablando de Dean, ¿hay algo sobre él que deba saber ahora que voy a vivir en su casa? —pregunta Castiel.

Dean se atraganta con la cerveza.

—Ya sabes, Castiel, me alegro _tanto_ de que preguntes —responde Sam complacido, frotándose las mano.

—Tranquilo, Sam —dice Amelia bajo su aliento en un tono de advertencia.

—Veamos: bebe demasiado, nunca pasa la aspiradora, y no contestará nunca al teléfono fijo porque —Sam hace unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos— nunca es para él.

—Duerme con muchas mujeres, así que no te sorprendas si desaparece los fines de semana —se mete Bobby en la conversación—. Y come extremadamente _anormales _montones de pizza a domicilio.

—¡Hey! —interrumpe Dean—. ¡Tú no vives conmigo!

—Viví contigo durante tres meses en 2009 cuando me rompí la pierna —replica Bobby—. Fue suficiente tiempo.

—Se bebe toda la leche pero nunca comprará una botella nueva —continúa Sam—. Deja los platos en el fregadero incluso cuando el lavaplatos está vacío…

—¡Por lo menos no como toneladas de _olivas_! —ladra Dean—. ¡Latas de olivas por todos lados! ¿Cómo demonios comes tantas olivas, Sam? ¿Las usas para hacer proyectos artísticos?

—OH, lo _siento_ por mis latas de olivas, —lanza de vuelta—. Probablemente las encontrabas en la encimera por que la papelera de _reciclaje _estaba llena de tus _botellas de cerveza_…

—¡Cómo si tu no bebieras! ¿Y por qué no simplemente _las tiras_? ¿Por qué tienes que reciclar CADA jodida COSA en la casa…

—Lo siento por preocuparme por el _planeta_…

—De lo único que te preocupas es de tu jodido OCD…

—Por lo menos no hago sonidos sexuales cuando como…

—Por lo menos yo compro JODIDA COMIDA REAL TÚ MALDITO…

—¡VALE! —Sam se levanta y contrae su mandíbula—¿Dean, puedo hablar un momento contigo en la cocina?

Dean se levanta y señala con una mano hacia la puerta de la cocina. —¡Detrás de ti, princesa!

Salen con los hombros rígidos y miradas tensas, dejando a Bobby, Amelia y Cas sentados silenciosamente en la mesa.

—¿Esto pasa a menudo? —pregunta Cas.

Bobby se frota la sien. —Tristemente sí.

…

—Tú y yo ni siquiera podemos mantener una conversación civilizada mientras cenamos después de haber vivido juntos, y somos hermanos —sisea Sam—. ¿Cómo crees que va a funcionar con un completo extraño?

—No podemos mantener una conversación civilizada _porque_ somos hermanos —argumenta Dean—. ¡Y por una vez, Sammy, me gustaría que tuvieras un poco de fe en mí!

—¿Por _una_ vez? —pregunta Sam incrédulamente—. Dean, yo siempre "he tenido fe". Te he cubierto la espalda cuando nadie, nadie en todo el condado pensó que pudieras sacarlo adelante. Te he apoyado desde el día uno.

Dean sacude la cabeza. —Sí, crees que puedo coger al tipo malo —dice Dean—. Confías en mí para patear el trasero de algunos criminales. No confías en mí en la vida personal, Sam. No confías en mí para tomar las decisiones correctas, para tomar decisiones juiciosas… no _confías_ en mí en que se lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Sam eleva las cejas escépticamente. —¿Lo haces, Dean?

Dean para y se lame el labio, y considera brevemente mentir. Inclina la cabeza hacia los lados y admite. —Bueno, vale, no _exactamente._

Sam resopla y alza su mano en el aire.

—_Pero_ —añade Dean—, lo que sí sé es que esto se siente como lo correcto a hacer. En mi interior, Sam, esto se siente como lo correcto. Sé que tú también puedes sentirlo.

Sam mira al fregadero en vez de a Dean y cruza los brazos, pone una mano en su barbilla, y frota el pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior.

—Lo único que pido es que estés conmigo en esto —Dean reclina su cadera contra la encimera—. Sé que he… que te he pedido mucho este último año, pero solo… te necesito de mi parte, Sam.

Sam suspira. —Dean, siempre estoy de tu lado. Ya lo sabes. Solo estoy preocupado por las consecuencias si esto sale mal.

—No pasará —Dean se muerde el interior de su mejilla y entorna los ojos—. Estoy como un 58% seguro.

Sam le da un empujón en el hombro y camina pasándolo, de vuelta al comedor. —Imbécil.

—Bueno, tú eres un idiota —contraataca Dean, antes de seguirle de vuelta al comedor.

…

Cuando los platos están limpios y las cervezas acabadas y los otros finalmente se han ido a casa, Dean y Cas se quedan en la tranquila y vacía casa.

Es una noche cálida, una sofocante noche de verano con el cielo negro y grillos en el césped. La casa es vieja y bien edificada, con un gran y extenso jardín que luce plateado en la oscuridad, y se siente natural el llevar sillas al porche y sentarse fuera en el calor que lentamente se va desvaneciendo y escuchar el verano. Dean no está seguro de si abrir otra cerveza, así que opta por olvidarlo. Los dos simplemente sentados y mirando hacia arriba a la diáfana y nublada luna.

—Está es la casa en la que crecí —Dice Dean—. La casa de mi padre.

—Es bonita —dice Cas.

—Gracias. Es bonito que esté pagada.

Cas ladea la cabeza levemente. —¿Cuánto hace que falleció tu padre?

Dean traga y se encoge de hombros. —Han pasado unos… wow, ¿Unos ocho años ya?

—Mis condolencias.

—Gracias —dice Dean—. Fue asesinado cumpliendo con su deber. Era policía.

—¿Así que te convertiste en policía por él? —pregunta Cas.

Dean asiente. —Era más o menos todo lo que siempre había querido ser. Quería crecer como él… Convertirme en sheriff fue una especie de guinda del pastel.

Cas asiente lentamente y vuelve a mirar a la luna.

Dean se aclara la garganta. —Por cierto, ahora mismo estoy desempleado. Así que mañana estaré por casa.

Cas le mira. —¿No has encontrado un trabajo?

Dean suspira. —Resulta que tengo unas habilidades muy específicas.

—Yo no trabajo tampoco —remarca Cas.

Antes de la prisión, él era profesor de música, Dean lo recuerda. Enseñaba piano a niños. Tocaba el piano para su iglesia.

Dean asiente. —¿El mercado está mal, eh?

Castiel baja la mirada a sus manos, vagamente entrelazadas en su regazo. —Eso es parte de ello.

Los grillos cantan en la hierba, y una sombra gris deambula frente a la luna.

—La otra parte es… la música —admite Castiel en voz baja—. Solía creer… Solía sentir profundamente, en mi alma, que la música era un regalo de Dios. Cuando escucho música, cuando toco, cuando soy parte de una sinfonía mayor, creando algo bonito… es cuando siento todo el conjunto espiritual.

Dean escucha atentamente, mirando a la pálida hierba plateada, temiendo lo que puede sentir que Cas dirá.

—Después de mi condena… perdí la fe —Castiel exhala pesadamente—. Y desde entonces… la música no ha sido lo mismo.

Dean cierra los ojos.

Toma un profundo aliento. —Cas, yo…

—No te disculpes —le interrumpe Cas—. Por favor.

Dean aprieta sus manos con fuerza. —¿Cómo puedo _no_ hacerlo?

—Porque no te considero responsable —la voz de Cas es firme—. No quiero que sientas remordimientos cada vez que hable de mis experiencias. Yo las he aceptado. Necesito que tú las aceptes.

—¿Pero no quieres que sufra un poco? —pregunta Dean.

—No —responde Cas—. Quiero que seamos amigos.

Algo dentro de los pulmones de Dean se contrae, apretando su esternón. Mira a Cas, y a la luz del porche puede ver la postura relajada del otro hombre, la lánguida pendiente de sus brazos, la señal de sinceridad en su lenguaje corporal.

Lo dice en serio.

—Me gustaría ser tu amigo —los ojos de Cas titilan hacia los de Dean—. Tengo demasiado pocos.

El nudo en el pecho de Dean se retuerce.

—Sí —toma aliento—. Yo también.

Se sientan ahí mirándose el uno al otro, atrapados en el momento como el ámbar.

Más tarde, volviendo la vista atrás, Dean será capaz de señalar ese momento como el momento en que su futuro quedó irremediablemente entrelazado con el de Castiel, el momento que por primera vez miro a los ojos de Castiel y vio que ese hombre era alguien que no puedes encontrar en ningún otro sitio del mundo y alguien que nunca podría reemplazar y alguien a quien quería pasarse el resto de su vida aprendiendo a entender. Dean supo desde ese momento que en el segundo en que Cas dejara su vida, estaría solo, vacío y frío; y cuando Cas lo hizo, lo estuvo.

Pero eso queda lejos de nosotros. Esta noche, la luna es ligera y brillante, y los grillos cantan.


	5. Chapter 5

_N/T: ¡Holaa! Aquí está el capítulo de hoy... pero siento deciros que nos estoy segura de si la semana que viene podré actualizar dos días como he hecho hasta ahora así que es posible que solo pueda subir capítulo el viernes, lo siento :S_

_Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, ¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

La brillante y grisácea luz matinal ilumina a través de las rendijas de las cortinas de la cocina. Un manto de nubes llegó durante la noche; Dean ya puede decir que va a ser un caluroso y sofocante día bajo un cielo blanco. Se sienta en la mesa de arce de la cocina y bebe su café. Vistiendo sus bóxers del Demonio de Tasmania y la bata de lana rojiza que Sam le regalo por Navidades unos años atrás. No es un chico de llevar bata, pero hey. Nuevo compañero de piso. Debe tener algo de decoro.

Castiel aparece tambaleándose quince minutos más tarde, con un serio caso de pelos de recién levantado y ojos somnolientos. No tiene una bata, pero lleva una camiseta azul holgada y bóxers negros, y rosadas marcar de la almohada a través de su mejilla izquierda. Parpadea atontado hacia Dean. —¿Café?

Dean señala con la cabeza hacia la encimera, dónde está la cafetera. —Queda la mitad de la cafetera.

Castiel refunfuña sus gracias y tintinea alrededor de los armarios hasta que recuerda dónde están las tazas. Llena su taza y se lo bebe de pie apoyado en la encimera, haciendo pequeños sonidos de gratitud mientras lo hace.

Dean suelta una risita. —¿Eres un adicto?

Cas trastabilla hacia la mesa y se sienta pesadamente junto a Dean. —Sí. En múltiples sentidos.

Dean no le pide que lo desarrolle, pero eleva una ceja.

—Mi doctor me ha cambiado mi medicación para el insomnio. Desde que… —Cas suspira dentro de su taza y no encuentra los ojos de Dean—. De cualquier forma, estoy sintiendo los efectos.

—Oh —Dean bebe algo más de su café—. Yo solo lo bebo para despejarme.

Se sientan en silencio y beben sus cafés.

—¿Quieres jugar a videojuegos todo el día? —pregunta Dean.

Cas lo considera. —Voy a ir a correr. También me gustaría ir a la biblioteca, si no te importa conducir.

Dean arruga la nariz. —Suenas como Sam. Pero vale. Hey, si te gusta la biblioteca, quizá tengan trabajo allí.

Cas no responde a la sugerencia de Dean. En su lugar pregunta. —¿A qué videojuegos juegas?

—Los que más me gustan son los de tiradores en primera persona —dice Dean—, pero juego un poco a todo. ¿Hay alguno al que seas bueno? Tengo un N64 a la vieja escuela, si eso cambia algo para ti.

—Bueno —empieza Cas tentativamente—. Soy bastante bueno a los bolos de la Wii…

Dean se levanta de la mesa. —Vale, entonces está decidido. Acábate el café y toma una ducha. Vamos a jugar al Call of Duty.

…

**Agosto, tres semanas más tarde.**

—¡Stttt-rike! —cacarea Dean, alzando su mando en el aire—. ¡Chúpate esa!

Cas toma un mordisco de su trozo de pizza y frunce el ceño a la vez. —Tramposo —murmura hacia su comida.

—Eso no es hacer trampas, es tener un gran control de muñeca —dice Dean, flexionando su muñeca hacia delante y hacia atrás mostrándolo—. Estoy haciendo un juego perfecto, hijo, y no hay nada que puedas hacer acerca de ello.

El timbre de la puerta suena.

Dean suspira y deja su mando de la Wii. —Ahora vuelvo —avisa, corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando abre la puerta, por un momento Dean bizquea hacia la brillante luz del sol. Cuando sus ojos se ajustan, ve una mujer bajita en un uniforme caqui del condado de pie en el porche, pelo negro atado en un apretado moño, la mano derecha en la cartuchera de sus caderas, y mirándole con una expresión espectacularmente poco impresionada.

—Jody —dice débilmente—. Hey —gesticula hacia la insignia de sheriff de seis puntas en su pecho—. La estrella luce bien en ti.

Jody sonríe brevemente y luego entrecierra los ojos. —No has estado contestando mis llamadas.

Dean se frota la parte posterior del cuello- —Sí, lo siento, He estado… muy ocupado. Simplemente agobiado, en realidad.

Jody baja la vista hacia la camiseta de AC/DC y los pantalones de chándal desgastados y lentamente vuelve a alzarla. Asiente hacia su camiseta. —Tienes algo ahí.

Dean mira hacia abajo, estirando el cuello y tirando de su camiseta hacia delante para mirarla. —Oh, eso es solo. Salsa de pizza.

Los ojos de Jody se entrecierran incluso más.

Dean sonríe avergonzado, en un por favor no te metas conmigo.

—Date una ducha, Winchester —ordena ella—. Luego vístete y mueve tu culo a la comisaria. Tengo trabajo para ti —se da la vuelta para marcharse.

—Jody, espera… —Dean agarra su mano—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Jody mira a la mano en su brazo, y él la retira rápidamente. Entonces ella vuelve a mirar hacia arriba al rostro de Dean y le sonríe. —Trae a tu amigo —le dice—. Es hora de que le dé un poco de aire fresco a él también.

…

—¿Por qué estamos yendo? —pregunta Castiel, anudando ausentemente su corbata.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa —responde Dean, abotonando su camisa verde a rayas. Mira a Cas y le da un repaso, luego alcanza a ponerle bien la corbata—. Todo lo que sé es que si _no_ vamos nos disparará. O seguramente a mí. Me disparará. Seguramente a ti te _abrazará_ y te dará una piruleta.

Cas frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué me abrazaría?

—¡Oh, ya sabes! —Dean hace rápidos círculos en la dirección de Cas—. Tienes todo ese rollo ojos grandes y adorables que las mujeres aman —tira de su propia corbata tensándola—. Les encanta eso, Cas. Podrías tocarla como un violín si quisieras. Pero yo… —Dean se da una mirada a sí mismo en el espejo y pone una sonrisa insolente—. Bueno. Pueden decir que tengo al diablo en mí.

Cas le mira seriamente en el espejo, luciendo sombrío en su chaqueta de ante. —Debería ver a un cura acerca de eso.

Dean suelta una risita y le palmea en el hombro. —Claro. Pediré hora para un exorcismo la semana que viene.

…

Dean camina a través de la comisaría cautelosamente, entre los cubículos y abarrotados escritorios, asintiendo a la gente que conoce. Le sorprende a cuantos de ellos no conoce de nada. Todos le miran de cerca, expresiones ligeramente aturdidas. No le estaban esperando. Sudor humedece su cuello. Tensa los hombros inquieto.

Castiel se ve igual de incomodo. Probablemente piensa que le están mirando a él, y quizá lo están. Pero Dean está igual de seguro de que están comiéndose con los ojos al ex-sheriff caído en desgracia, el cuento con moraleja andante, el objeto de cotilleos y murmullos ahora deslizándose ante ellos con su cola entre las piernas, sin su insignia, sin su arma, desnudo.

Maldita sea Jody y su arma.

Cuando finalmente llegan a la puerta de cristal de su despacho, Dean no puede evitar dudar antes de abrirla. Unos meses atrás, este era _su_ despacho. No está seguro de estar preparado para enfrentarlo.

—¿Dean? —dice Cas.

Dean toma un profundo aliento y abre la puerta.

Jody está allí sentada, esperando, sonriendo complacida como si no fuera un horrible monstruo malvado. —¡Habéis aparecido!

—Sí, sí, sí, yo también me alegro de verte —refunfuña Dean—. Cas, esta es la Sheriff Jody Singer. Sheriff, este es Castiel Goodwin.

Ella se levanta y sacude la mano de Castiel. —Sheriff provisional —le corrige ella—. Y encantada de conocerte por fin, Castiel.

Castiel asiente. —Igualmente. Tu marido me dijo que eres una oficial competente.

Jody sonríe y ladea la cabeza. —Qué… realista por su parte. Ya sabes, él es bastante competente por su parte —entonces saca un archivo de su cajón y lo abre, mirando a través del papeleo—. Vale. Aquí está el porqué os he llamado —le pasa la carpeta a Dean.

Dean hojea a través de los documentos, escaneando la información.

—No es mucho, solo una cadena de insignificantes robos en coches en Cloverdale —explica Jody—, pero hay tantos de ellos en un área tan pequeña que es obvio que tenemos un merodeador habitual. Ni siquiera está arrancando los estéreos, solo cualquier cosa de valor que haya en los asientos de los coches, y la mayoría estaban abiertos en primer lugar, así que… no es un enemigo público, exactamente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente, Singer? —pregunta Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se reclina en la silla. —No tengo efectivos para dedicar a tonterías como esta. Quiero que lo mantengas vigilado.

Castiel mira detenidamente sobre el hombro de Dean, fijándose en las fotografías junto a los reportes. —¿Esto no es un asunto para la policía de la ciudad? —pregunta.

—Cloverdale no está incorporado —explica Dean—. No es una ciudad real, solo una región. No tienen su propia fuerza policial o departamento de bomberos —Cierra el archivo y redirige su atención de vuelta a la sheriff—. Ya no soy un oficial, Singer. ¿Quieres que le mantenga vigilado y luego qué, llevo a cabo un arresto ciudadano?

Ella niega con la cabeza. —Te estoy contratando como investigador privado, haces lo que ellos hacen. Sin confrontación. Solo sacar fotografías, recoger evidencias e identificarlo. Pásamelo y yo te escribiré un pequeño cheque.

—¿Quieres pagarme? —pregunta Dean incrédulamente—. ¿Por qué no contratas, no sé, a un _auténtico_ investigador?

—Tú _eres_ un investigador —dispara ella de vuelta—, el mejor que conozco, y el más experimentado, _y_ el que más necesita un trabajo.

La mandíbula de Dean se contrae con fuerza, y deja caer el archivo en su escritorio. —No soy un maldito caso de caridad, Jody —chasquea—. No te atrevas a convertirme en uno.

Ella se levanta enfadada y pone su mano en el escritorio. —¡No lo estoy haciendo! —replica—. ¡Simplemente sé que trabajas por menos que los otros imbéciles en mi guía telefónica!

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dice Cas.

Ambos, Dean y Jody, parpadean hacia él.

Él mira de uno al otro. —Es simple… esconderse y sacar fotografías, ¿correcto? ¿Estoy entendiendo bien la asignación?

—No —responde Dean—. Cas, no vas a ponerte en peligro para…

Jody recoge el archivo y lo tiende hacia Cas. —Enhorabuena, Castiel —dice—. Has conseguido el caso.

—_¡No!_ —repite Dean incrédulo—. ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡No tiene ni idea sobre vigilancias, Jody! Seguramente ni siquiera tiene una cámara…

—Puedo comprar una —se ofrece Cas.

—… Y va a conseguir que le _disparen _o _apuñalen_ —continúa Dean, señalando a Cas para dar énfasis—, y seguramente que le roben, también.

Jody sonríe. —Supongo que tendrás que ir con él, ¿eh?

—Permitiría eso —dice Cas—. Tienes coche.

Dean eleva sus cejas hacia Jody. —Eres una persona horrible. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella solamente sonríe y vuelve a sentarse en su silla. —Hora de ir tirando, chicos. Tengo una reunión a las cuatro.

Dean y Cas dejan la estación discutiendo sobre quien usará la cámara, ignorando los curiosos ojos siguiéndoles hasta la puerta.

…

Es una asignación bastante fácil. Dean podría hacerlo dormido. Casi lo hace. Alrededor de medianoche se despierta por los susurros emocionados de Castiel.

—Dean —sisea Cas—. ¡Dean, veo a alguien!

Mejor que sentarse en el coche y poner en riesgo el Impala alrededor de un supuesto ladrón de coches, Dean y Cas han optado por esconderse en la sala de estar de una casa cercana, con el permiso de los residentes, por supuesto. Están sentados en la oscuridad en una espantosa otomana amarilla y espían a través de la persiana, Cas agarrando su nueva cámara de alto alcance. La habitación huele ligeramente a arvejas dulces y perro húmedo, y ahora Dean se encorva junto a Cas y se da cuenta de que su acompañante tiene su esencia particular también, una que se ha convertido en habitual para él durante las últimas pocas semanas. Puede analizar cada ingrediente por separado: lana y algodón, su ropa. Virutas de madera y alcohol, su aftershave. Una débil esencia a menta, su jabón corporal "frío invernal". Y algo más, algo que no puede apuntar que es pero es distintivamente Cas…

Dean parpadea y se sacude mentalmente. ¡Concéntrate! Mira atentamente a través de las persianas con los prismáticos.

El hombre más sospechoso del universo está pasando ahora mismo por la calle, mirando tras de sí cada pocos segundos. Viste ropas negras y holgadas y un gorro de punto, pero no un pasamontañas. Tiene barba de tres días y manos nerviosas y una mochila gris.

—Saca algunas imágenes —instruye Dean—. Intenta conseguir algunas buenas de su cara. Este podría ser nuestro chico.

Cas saca fotos rápidamente.

El hombre para en la acera y mira a la minivan aparcada allí. Mira alrededor, ve la calle vacía, y luego…

Se aleja, calle abajo, fuera de vista y en la oscuridad.

Cas empieza a levantarse.

—Hey, hey, hey —dice Dean, poniendo una mano en su brazo— ¿A dónde vas?

Cas mira hacia abajo con un giro perplejo de sus cejas. —Vamos a seguirle. ¿No?

—Siéntate —suspira Dean—. No vamos a seguirle, Cas. Nos vería en segundos. Volvemos a mirar durante las siguientes noches, a ver si vuelve a aparecer. Sacamos fotografías, corroboramos evidencias, y luego, _si_ algo es robado esta noche, _y_ aparece las otras noches, la policía lo llevará a interrogar. Y _si _no tiene una buena explicación o tiene los bienes o sus huellas dactilares coinciden, presentarán cargos.

Cas vuelve a sentarse lentamente. —¿Y si no roban nada?

Dean se encoje de hombros. —Entonces seguimos observando.

Cas lo medita en silencio, mirando por la persiana. Fuera, las luces de la calle brillan en franjas amarillo pálido en su cara, y Dean de pronto recuerda esa mañana en el restaurante cuando solo lo conocía como el hombre al que había puesto la vida patas arriba.

—Ya sabes, estoy sorprendido de que estés de acuerdo con esto. —dice Dean.

Los ojos de Cas se vuelven hacia los suyos.

—No le hemos _visto_ hacer nada de hecho —le recuerda Dean—. Y estas fotografías podrían llevar a su arresto.

La boca de Cas se aprieta hacia dentro, y durante un largo momento solamente mira a Dean. Finalmente, dice en voz baja. —No estoy preparado para entregar ninguna información a menos que esté seguro. Incluso si… ayudaría. Espero que respetes eso.

Dean se inclina hacia atrás y pone su mano en el hombro de Cas, dándole un apretón, alguna clase de deseo visceral de conectar tirando de sus huesos. —Hey. Siento exactamente lo mismo. Estamos juntos en esto, Cas, no lo dudes ni por un segundo. No voy a hacer nada para minarte ¿vale?

Cas sonríe tiernamente.

La sonrisa de Dean le hace eco instintivamente, tierna y reconfortante.

Entonces vuelve a tomar los prismáticos. —Vale entonces, ojos en el premio, Cas. Vamos a tener que estar levantados hasta el amanecer si queremos hacer esto bien…

…

**Septiembre**

—Y… aquí está tu cheque —concluye Jody, firmando en la línea—. ¿A nombre de quién debo hacerlo?

Dean y Cas se miran el uno al otro.

—Uhhh… Creo que técnicamente le diste el caso a Cas —dice Dean.

—Voy a seguir dándote la mitad —dice Cas.

Dean resopla. —Gracias, Cas. Estaba realmente preocupado.

Jody escribe el nombre de Cas rápidamente. Se lo tiende con una sonrisa. —Enhorabuena, chicos. Estáis en el negocio. Y mientras os tengo aquí… —se inclina hacia abajo y abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando un grueso archivo—. Tengo otro caso.

Dean se pasa una mano por la cara. —Oh, Jesus, ¿esto va a ser algo regular? Necesito dormir, mujer.

—Oh relax —se mofa ella—. Este es mucho más fácil. Solo un ordinario exhibicionista en el parque…


	6. Chapter 6

**Septiembre, continúa**

El otoño es una serie de éxitos. Crimen tras crimen insignificante resuelto, aburridas fotografías unidas a cada archivo, una tasa de condenas sólida como una roca, y solo unos pocos casos raros que Dean y Cas deciden no sacar adelante.

Hay algunos contratiempos.

—¡Cas! ¡Baja la cámara y ayúdame a bajar de este maldito árbol!

—Estoy documentando las evidencias.

—¿Evidencias de _qué_?

—Tu incompetencia.

—QUÉ DIOS ME AYUDE CUANDO BAJE DE AQUÍ…

En general, sin embargo, es mucho más fácil que el anterior trabajo de Dean. Por supuesto no le pagan tanto, pero es lo que hay. Cas parece estar tomándoselo bien, aunque se ha relegado a sí mismo al trabajo de fotógrafo. De hecho, Dean no tiene permitido tocar la cámara, lo que Dean decide considerar un trato, con su norma en contra de que Cas conduzca el Impala. Trabajan bien en equipo, y más importante, el trabajo es mucho menos banal y aburrido con un compañero. La vida es menos banal y aburrida con un compañero.

**Octubre**

Sam llega pronto a la casa el sábado antes de Halloween, el día que todos ellos van a conducir juntos al huerto de calabazas y escoger algunas horribles atrocidades deformes. Siempre es una competición entre Sam y Dean para conseguir la calabaza más fea, seguramente debido a que ambos son unos escultores terribles; es una tradición anual. Y aun así, incluso a pesar de que le ha enviado un mensaje a Dean a las siete diciéndole que mueva su culo de la cama, ahora son las ocho en punto y él y Amelia están sentados en el Subaru en la entrada sin ningún Dean ni Cas a la vista. Sam llama al teléfono de Dean.

No hay respuesta.

—Quizá solamente llegan tarde —sugiere Amelia—. Ya sabes siempre están haciendo horas extras para Jody.

Sam gruñe y desabrocha su cinturón. —Seguramente se han olvidado. Bobby nos está esperando. Solamente iré a ver qué pasa, ¿vale?

Así que corre hasta la puerta y usa su llave de repuesto para abrirla. —Chicos —los llama—. ¿A qué se debe el retraso?

No hay respuesta.

No hay señal de vida en la sala de estar o en la cocina, no hay rastros de desayuno o preparación para el huerto de calabazas. Sam aprieta sus puños con frustración y marcha por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Dean. Alza sus manos para picar a la puerta, pero antes de que pueda golpearla…

Se abre.

Es Castiel.

Castiel, con los ojos somnolientos con su cabello apelmazado hacia un lado y vistiendo solo unos bóxers.

En la habitación de Dean.

Cas ladea la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos con confusión. Sam se congela, los puños aún suspendidos en el aire, las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

—Hola —dice Castiel con su profunda voz—. No te esperaba.

La voz adormilada de Dean llega desde el oscuro hueco de la habitación. —¿Qué pasa, Cas?

Sam ni siquiera puede hablar. Sin palabras. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces.

—Es tu hermano —responde Cas, aún bizqueando hacia Sam—. Parece que necesita algo de mí.

Algo dentro de la habitación es golpeado y se estrella. —¡MIERDA! Mierda mierda mierda…

—Huerto de calabazas —consigue expulsar Sam—. Vamos… calabazas, he venido…

E inmediatamente Dean está empujando a Cas fuera del camino, dirigiendo a Sam por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en la cara de Cas. —Sam. Sammy. No es lo que parece.

—Íbamos a ir al huerto de _calabazas_ —continúa Sam, todavía en estado de shock, su voz alzándose erráticamente—. Y estás _durmiendo_ con _Castiel_…

—¡Sam! —Dean está cogiendo ese tono ahora, ese de mando, su voz de sheriff, empujándole hacia la cocina con una firme mano en su hombro—. Cálmate. Necesito que me escuches con atención. _No_ es lo que _parece_.

Sam se sacude del agarre de su mano. —¡No puedes solo… solo… confundirme, Dean! —salta—. ¡Estás durmiendo con Cas! Oh Dios mío Dean, eres _ga…_

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cállate y escucha! Puedo explicarlo todo si te callas de una maldita vez —Dean aprieta los dientes y hace un enfático movimiento con sus manos—. Cas. Tiene. Un. Problema. De. Sonambulismo. ¿Vale?

Sam le mira.

—¡No! —grita Sam—. ¡No, no vale! ¡Eso no explica NADA, Dean!

—¡Las pastillas para dormir que le dan, lo que se toma le hace caminar en sueños! —continúa Dean exasperadamente—. A veces camina dormido a mi habitación y se queda dormido en el suelo o algo, no es gran…

—¿Por qué no _cierras_ tu puerta? —chilla Sam—. ¿Por qué no cierra él _su_ puerta? ¿Por qué no veis cuan bizarro es esto…

—¡Sabes que las habitaciones no tienen cerraduras! —interrumpe Dean cabreado—. Y no voy a instalarlas solo para que Cas se sienta mal por ello, realmente no importa, Sam, yo no me despierto, solo pasa de vez en cuando, no es un gran asunto y no necesitas hacer de ello un caso federal y no tienes que decirle a Amelia o a Bobby o a nadie y _¡vámonos al huerto de calabazas!_ —Dean se queda sin aliento en las últimas palabras y toma una bocanada de aire.

Sam se reclina contra la pared del recibidor e inhala y exhala varias veces, intentando procesar.

—Y no me lo puedo creer —Dean frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza—. ¿Crees que soy gay? ¿De verdad?

Sam se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Es la única explicación racional.

—Sam —Dean pone los ojos en blanco—. Tú y Bobby estáis todo el rato metiéndoos conmigo por el número de mujeres con las que duermo. Es la explicación _menos_ racional.

—Voy a contárselo a Amelia —dice Sam—. Eso ni siquiera es debatible.

Dean gruñe. —Sammyyyyy. Vamos. No lo hagas. Harás que todo se vuelva raro.

Sam se aleja a través de la cocina y le habla a su espalda. —Vístete, Dean. Vamos a buscar calabazas.

…

Dean solo ha medio mentido a Sam.

Es verdad que Cas tiene un problema de sonambulismo, y es verdad que solo pasa de vez en cuando, y es verdad que _normalmente_ acaba despatarrado sobre la mesa del comedor, o desplomado contra el horno, o dormido en el suelo de la habitación de Dean como esta mañana. Pero una vez no lo hizo. Una noche, la semana pasada, Cas trepó directo a la cama de Dean, y así es como Dean acabó dándose cuenta de lo más importante acerca de lo que ha mentido: es un poco gay por Cas.

Mira, si Dean fuera un chico normal, habría sentido la cama hundirse bajo el peso de Cas y habría saltado alarmado, en vez de resoplar despertándose y murmurar, "¿Qué pasa, Cas?" Y cuando Cas palmeó su cara y balbuceó, "_Tranquilos, caballos" _un chico normal se hubiera levantado y cogiendo a Cas por el brazo le habría guiado de vuelta a su propia habitación, en vez de suspirar y dejarse caer de nuevo en la almohada. Y cuando Cas se retorció bajo las mantas y situó su cara en el hueco del cuello de Dean, un chico normal le habría empujado y se habría levantado para irse a dormir al sofá. Sin embargo, Dean solo gruño y susurro, "Maldito bicho raro", y se esforzó todo lo que pudo en volverse a dormir.

Ahí fue cuando lo supo. Era así de simple. No dejas a un hombre adulto abrazarte en la oscuridad a no ser que seas un poco gay por él.

Aunque está bien. No es nada del otro mundo. Dean es un poco gay por Clint Eastwood y Batman y John McClane y Dr. Sexy. Solo resulta que de algún modo, Castiel Goodwin se ha consolidado entre sus filas, y todo lo que eso significa es que Dean le deja hacer cosas que no permitiría con nadie más; significa que a veces durante una vigilancia, sentados escondidos en las sombras del Impala en una fría noche de otoño, Dean mira a Cas con su nariz rosada por el frío y sus serios ojos oscuros y siente ese gran calor expandiéndose en su pecho y se siente afortunado por conocer a un hombre como él. No es una cosa sexual. Es una cosa… de Cas.

Así que no se lo dice a Sam. Sam nunca le dejaría en paz con ello. Y ahora están en el huerto de calabazas, y Sam se está riendo demasiado a menudo y demasiado ruidosamente y Amelia y Bobby siguen dedicándole miradas raras, y Dean finalmente apunta hacia la esquina más lejana del campo y dice —Vale, voy a mirar por allí —y se aleja.

Es un brillante y frío día, perfecto para cazar calabazas. El cielo azul como el agua y un afilado olor a tierra en el aire. Los campos son marrones, lodosos y bien pisoteados pero están llenos de buenos especímenes aun en el suelo, grandes toscas y naranjas con extrañas zonas irregulares y pequeñas verdes y circulares medio hundidas en el lodo. Todas han sido cortadas de las parras, listas para ser cosechadas, listas para ser agarradas por alguien lo suficiente fuerte para llevárselas y dispuesto a ensuciarse un poco.

Dean localiza una calabaza blanquecina con algunas verrugas prometedoras y hace su camino hacia ella, agachándose y sacudiendo el barro apelmazado.

—Tu hermano parece angustiado.

Dean salta, se gira, y se encuentra nariz con nariz con Cas. Trastabilla hacia atrás y casi deja caer la calabaza. —¡Jesús! No te me acerques tan sigilosamente.

—Hace unos minutos me apartó y me pregunto "cómo estaba" —continúa Cas, mirando a Dean—. He deducido que se refería a esta mañana, y a mí durmiendo en tu suelo.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco. —Típico de Sam. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Le he dicho que estaba bien, aunque un poco dolorido —dice Cas—, y que debía estar realmente cansado por nuestras actividades de anoche, porque normalmente no soy capaz de dormir con tu despertador.

Dean le mira fijamente, y luego se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

Cas ladea su cabeza. —¿Qué?

—¿Le has…le has dicho que estuvimos haciendo vigilancia en el K-Mart? —pregunta Dean.

Cas frunce el ceño. —Creo que eso ya lo sabe, Dean. Me dijo que me mantuviera seguro.

Dean rompe en carcajadas. —Oh Dios mío… Oh Dios mío, Cas…

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Cas, casi alarmado—. No lo entiendo.

—No es nada —responde Dean, medio riendo y medio gimiendo—. Mi hermano simplemente piensa que hemos estado teniendo sexo, eso es todo.

Cas parpadea. —Eso no… tiene sentido.

Dean le palmea en el hombro y se seca los ojos con un suspiro. —Tú y yo sabemos eso. Tristemente, Sam está un poco… —gesticula con un movimiento circular hacia su cabeza y hace un silbido de loco.

Cas sigue frunciéndole el ceño, encajando las piezas. —Pero tú eres heterosexual.

—Sí —Dean se vuelve hacia su verrugosa calabaza blanca y la levanta—. Ese nunca es un obstáculo para un gran romance gay imaginario, Cas. Sam solo quiere casarnos para que él y Amelia puedan llevarnos de vacaciones al Viñedo de Martha y pueda organizar citas para que jueguen nuestros perros.

—Ya… veo —Cas lo considera por un momento y mira por encima de la calabaza de Dean—. Deduzco que no es lo que tienes en mente para tu futuro.

Y quizá es solo el barro bajo sus zapatos, pero por un segundo se siente como si el suelo bajo Dean se moviera, y sus ojos están pegados al modo en que los de Cas están pegados en su calabaza, la forma en que su boca es un poco más pequeña, la forma en que su nuez sube y baja.

Y antes de que pueda evitarlo dice, —Ya sabes, mi agenda está totalmente abierta llegados a este punto. Pero te tengo apuntado durante los próximos años.

Cas alza sus ojos a Dean.

Dean se ruboriza y tartamudea. —Quiero decir. Espero que lo estés. Si tú quieres.

Cas sonríe. —Gracias, Dean. Planeo ser tu amigo durante el resto de mi vida.

Y Dean se ruboriza tanto que puede sentirlo por la línea de su cabello y se las apaña para decir, —Va...Vale, guay, eso… eso es genial. Eso me gustaría.

Caminan juntos de vuelta hacia el granero a pagar, caminando a través de la tierra blanda pasando el laberinto de maíz y los niños gritones.

—Nunca había ido a un huerto de calabazas —comenta Cas—. Daphne y yo siempre comprábamos las calabazas en la tienda.

Dean agita la calabaza en sus brazos. —¿Nunca fuiste cuando eras un niño?

Cas niega con la cabeza. —Mi familia no celebraba Halloween. Por razones religiosas —sonríe—. Daphne pensaba que era una tontería. Ella era mucho más liberal que ellos, supongo que es lo que me gustaba de ella… —y entonces vuelven a quedar en silencio, una mirada distraída en su rostro.

—¿Quieres hablar de ella? —pregunta Dean.

—No —dice Cas—. No la echo tanto de menos últimamente. Chuck asegura que es porque tenemos una relación sustituta. No estoy seguro de si le creo.

Dean se para en seco. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Cas también para, mirando a Dean sin comprender. —¿Sustituta?

—¡Sí! —exclama Dean, dejando su calabaza en el barro—. ¡La parte sobre mí alquilando mi útero!

Cas alza la mirada hacia el sol y hace una pausa. —Se hizo un estudio psicológico llevado a cabo en los 60, cuando los estándares éticos eran más laxos. Los investigadores separaron monos rhesus recién nacidos de sus madres y estudiaron su desarrollo de distintas formas.

Dean cruza sus brazos. —Vaaaale.

—A un grupo de monos bebés se les dio madres falsas —continúa Cas—. Alimentadores de metal envueltos con una tela de felpa y con una cara de mono. Los bebés podían conseguir todos los nutrientes necesarios de estas réplicas, y se aferraban a ellas como harían con su autentica madre —aleja la mirada de Dean, hacia el laberinto de maíz y el horizonte—. Los descubrimientos fueron sorprendentes.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunta Dean.

Cas presiona los labios en una fina línea. —Los monos bebés murieron.

Dean parpadea.

Cas vuelve a encontrar sus ojos, serio y afligido. —Los bebés necesitan contacto para desarrollarse; necesitan interacción significativa. Los monos se aferraron a sus falsas madres y murieron porque un comedero disfrazado no puede substituir el cuidado de una madre real. Eso es una relación sustituta.

Dean entorna los ojos. —¿_Qué_? —demanda incrédulo—. ¿Estás diciendo que soy una marioneta de un mono?

—Según Chuck, nuestra amistad actúa como sustituto de una relación amorosa —elabora Cas—. No sentimos la necesidad de buscar otra compañía porque nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero seguimos sufriendo la falta de una profunda conexión que la amistad no provee —la boca de Cas se eleva en la comisura—. Esencialmente, no estoy saliendo con nadie porque eres mi esposa del trabajo.

—¡Oh, eso son gilipolleces! —exclama Dean—. ¡No somos malditos monos Reese, y _no _ somos sustitutos!

Cas asiente. —Eso es lo que le dije a Chuck.

—Y no salimos porque estamos _ocupados_ —despotrica Dean—. ¡Ocupados encargándonos de todos los trabajos mierdosos que Jody no quiere hacer ella misma!

—Por supuesto —coincide Cas.

Dean recoge su calabaza otra vez y empieza a pisotear hacia la zona de caja. —Te diré el que, Cas, esta noche vamos a salir por ahí. Vamos a ir a algún bar, buscaremos el talento, haremos algunas conexiones… Le enseñaremos a Chuck quién es un maldito sustituto…

…

El bar está a pleno rendimiento para un sábado por la noche. Es un antro oscuro con una mesa de billar y un ventilador en el techo que poco hace para atenuar la húmeda esencia a cerveza de cada superficie y el pegajoso suelo de madera. Dean está hablando con una estudiante de grado rubia llamada Starla haciendo algunos avances ahí, pero Cas no parece estar teniendo mucha suerte. Solamente se queda de pie junto a la barra con su whisky apretado en su mano, apenas bebiéndolo, sus ojos abiertos y sus nudillos blancos.

Cuando Starla va al baño, Dean se acerca a Castiel. —¿Qué pasa, tío? No estás hablando con nadie.

—No hay nadie con quien hablar —farfullas Cas—. Todas las otras mujeres aquí están con amigos.

Den suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. —Vamos, solo tienes que echarle valor, Cas. Mira, mira a esa pelirroja por allí.

En la esquina más alejada de la barra, una pelirroja bastante guapa está sentada con una empresaria rubia, ambas bebiendo unos vodkas de arándano.

—Iré a allí contigo —dice Dean—, y les conseguiremos un par de bebidas, y…

De repente la música en los altavoces sobre sus cabezas cambia abruptamente de algo totalmente country a los Allman Brothers Band, el bajo eléctrico cortando a través de las conversaciones con un marcado ritmo de blues.

—Bien —dice Dean—, me encanta esta canción. ¿Quién ha puesto esto? —y ambos se giran hacia la gramola y ven…

Una mujer con el cabello largo y oscuro, rizado y un rostro pálido y circular, botas de piel negras y una chaqueta a conjunto, una mano en la gramola y la otra en su cintura mientras mueve su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. El estribillo aparece a todo volumen y ella mece su pelo al ritmo de la guitarra. —_Sometimes I feel/ sometimes I feel/ like I been tiiiiiiiii-ieed to the whippin' post, TIIIIIIIIIII-ieeed to the whippin' post, TIIIIIIIIII-ieed to the whippin' post…._

Dean y Cas tragan a la vez.

—_Good lord I feel like I'm dyin'…_ —y la mujer alza la mirada, y cruza miradas con ambos hombres, sonriendo.

—Dean —murmura Cas—. Creo que nos ha visto.

Ella camina hacia ellos con una zancada pretenciosa, esa oscura sonrisa cerniéndose sobre su rostro y sus ojos marrones iluminados. Cuando habla lo hace en voz baja y con una extraña pronunciación, sus palabras enredadas tras sus dientes. —Hola, chicos —les saluda—. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una chica para conseguir una bebida por aquí?

—Creo que mi amigo Cas puede ayudarte —responde Dean, sonriendo tranquilamente. Eleva una ceja levemente hacia Cas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —suelta Cas—. Yo soy Castiel.

Ella se ríe, y por alguna razón escalofríos recorren la columna de Dean. —¡No eres lo más adorable del mundo! —dice ella, deslizando su mano por su brazo y siguiéndolo hambrienta con los ojos—. Yo soy Meg. Y te conozco, Castiel. Eres el convicto que consiguió ser soltado.

Cas toma un trago de su whisky y tose. —Sí. Sí lo soy.

Meg sonríe. —Debe ser bonito volver a ser un pájaro libre, después de todo ese tiempo en el trullo. Debe haber sido… —le recorre el codo con su mano—. Muy solitario.

Cas mantiene sus enormes ojos fijados en ella como alguien debe mantener sus ojos en una araña en la ducha. —¿Te gustaría… Qué te gustaría tomar?

Meg inclina su cabeza ligeramente, y pone su índice en su solapa. —Sorpréndeme.

Hay algo acerca de ella pero Dean no sabe el qué. Algo acerca de ella está mal. Algo acerca de cómo camina y se mueve, y mira a Cas de arriba a abajo, está activando cada alarma de su cuerpo, y años de experiencia le han enseñado a correr. Desafortunadamente, no sabe como transmitirle eso a Cas.

—¡Aquí estás, Dean! —Starla trastabilla en sus inestables tacones altos y suelta una risita, entonces nota a Meg—. ¡Oh, hey! ¡Tu amigo ha hecho una amiga!

Meg vuelve a sonreír, con los dientes afilados y de forma gatuna. —Bueno, aún no somos amigos. Pero tengo la sensación de que yo y aquí Piolín vamos a llegar a conocernos bien.

Cas traga.

Dean abre la boca para interrumpir.

—Vamos —dice Starla, cogiendo el brazo de Dean antes de que pueda pensar y le arrastra al centro de la pista—. ¡Vamos a bailar!

…

La noche avanza, y Dean se las arregla para liarse con Starla en una sombría cabina verde de cuero de imitación. Todo el rato está levemente atento a Cas y Meg, un punto luminoso en su radar borracho. Ella lo tiene sujeto en la esquina de una cabina, sentada a horcajadas en su regazo con su lengua a medio camino de su garganta y sus manos en su pelo. Él parece estar disfrutando, o al menos correspondiendo, y por el modo en que ambos sonríen juntos debe ser mutuo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Starla—. Pareces un poco… distraído.

—Estoy bien —responde Dean, apartando sus ojos de Cas—. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, eso es todo.

Starla se ríe con nerviosismo. —Entonces déjame quitártelas… —y ahueca su cara en sus manos y le besa ansiosamente, con más entusiasmo que técnica pero sigue siendo cálido y suave y bueno.

—Dean.

Sus labios se separan con un audible sonido mientras Dean alza su cabeza hacia arriba.

Cas está ahí, con la boca rosada y aturdido. —Me voy con Meg ahora.

—¿Qué? —Dean aparta a Starla y se levanta—. Lo siento, cariño, necesito tener unas palabras con mi amigo durante un segundo.

Starla hace pucheros. —No tardes mucho.

Aparta a Cas y le coge por el hombro, dirigiéndole hacia una esquina privada junto a los baños masculinos, entonces para y sisea, —¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas con ella?

—Voy a su casa —explica Cas, su voz ligeramente arrastrando palabras—, para tener relaciones sexuales.

—¡Cas, no puedes hacer eso! —Dean se frota las sienes—. Sé que eres nuevo en el juego, amigo, pero tienes que ser capaz de ver que esta chica está loca.

El rostro de Cas se oscurece, y sus cejas se fruncen amenazadoramente. —¿Por qué está loca, Dean? ¿Porque le gusto?

—No, es la forma en que habla, y la forma en que sus ojos no… —Dean lucha por encontrar las palabras, y las palabras le fallan—. Maldita sea, Cas, solo tienes que confiar en mí. He estado haciendo esto durante años, conozco mis instintos, y me dicen que ella es malas noticias. He llegado al punto en que puedo _oler_ a los psicópatas, Cas, y ella apesta a ello.

Los agujeros de la nariz de Cas se dilatan. —¿Y a que olía _yo_ exactamente cuando me arrestaste, Dean?

La boca de Dean se cierra de golpe.

Su pecho se contrae con fuerza.

Los ojos de Cas le perforan, lívidos y oscuros. —¿Qué esencia tiene Lucas, Dean? ¿Conseguiste un olorcillo?

Dean deja caer su mano del hombro de Cas. Él da un paso hacia atrás.

La boca de Cas se tensa. —Dean.

—Touché, Cas —dice Dean, sonriendo amargamente y parpadeando rápidamente—. Me has pillado ahí.

—Dean —Cas da un paso, su cara pasando del enfado a una de disculpa—. No debería haber…

—No, no, tienes… tienes todo el derecho —dice Dean con voz ronca—. Me meteré en mis asuntos desde ahora. Que tengas una buena noche.

Camina hasta la salida del bar y llama a un taxi, y va a casa y cae dormido en la cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el corazón pesado.

…

Dean se despierta en la oscuridad debido al chirrido de la puerta de su habitación. Sus ojos solo pueden ver negro, y sus pensamientos siguen nublados por el alcohol; la habitación parece girar un poco, y el brillante LED rojo del despertador le indica que solo ha estado dormido un par de horas.

Un peso se posa al otro lado de la cama.

—¿Cas? —Dean susurra atontado, levantando su cabeza de la almohada—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sí.

Dean parpadea, sus ojos ajustándose a la oscuridad. Puede ver la oscura forma de Cas, sentado en el borde de la cama. —No estás dormido, ¿verdad?

—No.

El silencio es como una manta, grueso y algodonoso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Dean—. ¿Te corté el rollo? Lo siento…

—Lo intenté —murmura Cas—. Lo intenté y no pude.

—¿Intentaste… qué?

Cas no dice nada.

—Oh.

La silueta de Cas se encoge levemente, su cabeza colgando hacia abajo.

—Está bien, Cas. Nos pasa a los mejores. Además, seguramente tenía herpes.

—¿Y si no puedo… nunca? —pregunta Cas en voz baja— Y si…

Dean le mira durante un momento, apoyado en su codo en la oscuridad.

Entonces se incorpora con un quejido y tira de las mantas. —Vamos —dice, palmeando el colchón—. Ven aquí.

Cas se mete bajo las mantas, y Dean se sitúa a su lado y se desploma sobre su estomago, dejando caer un brazo sobre el cálido y solido pecho de Cas. Él suspira. —No estás roto, Cas. ¿Vale? Nunca creas eso. Has tratado con mucha más mierda de la que la mayoría de gente puede imaginar y no estás en un manicomio, así que considérate un éxito.

—Quizá debería estarlo —farfulla Cas.

Dean resopla. —Si tú no estás cuerdo, no creo que el resto de nosotros tengamos mucha esperanza —titubea—. Siento lo que dije. En el bar.

Cas alcanza una mano hacia su pecho y palmea el brazo de Dean. —Está bien. Sé que tenías buena intención.

Yacen ahí en la oscuridad, escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones. Ambos se quedan dormidos juntos así, aferrándose al único apoyo que tienen, y Dean sueña con pequeños monos y felpa rosa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Noviembre**

—Por supuesto que _quiero_ ir, Dean, soy el que lo sugirió. Pero tengo un juicio aproximándose, y no tengo el tiempo para pasar…

—Por favor Sam, necesito salir —suplica Dean—. Me estoy volviendo muy, muy _claustrofóbico._ ¡Solo necesito como cinco minutos de maldito aire fresco!

—¿Qué, problemas en el paraíso? —pregunta Sam. Está hablando con Dean vía Bluetooth mientras conduce por la autovía en hora punta, y no es exactamente compasivo—. Supongo que la luna de miel ha acabado, y ahora él solo es tus grilletes y cadenas…

—¡No es gracioso! —ladra Dean—. Estoy tan harto de su voz que podría… ugh. Mira. No me malinterpretes, quiero a Cas, es un gran chico, todos sabemos eso. Pero llego a casa y él está ahí, voy a dar una vuelta y está ahí, ¡voy a trabajar y allí está! Hacemos la compra juntos, salimos juntos a correr…

—Dormís juntos —pincha Sam.

Dean le ignora. —… y si tengo que pasar un minuto más en esta maldita casa con él, le voy a disparar y luego me dispararé a mi mismo por disparar a Cas. Así que no, NO puedes escaquearte.

—Vale, vale —cede Sam—. Iré a ver Croctopus 5 contigo este fin de semana.

…

El sábado llega lo más despacio posible, chirriando en su sitio a la velocidad de la melasa, y Dean está frenético por salir. En el momento en que el reloj marca las 5:30 corre hacia el perchero junto a la puerta y se prepara para salir pitando.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Castiel.

Dean se encoje en su abrigo. —A ver unas pelis. Con Sam.

Cas camina hacia el perchero junto a la puerta y coge su chaqueta.

—No, espera… —Dean saca su mano y se humedece los labios—. No te gustaría. Es Croctopus 5.

Cas le frunce el ceño, su mano aún en su chaqueta.

—Te lo dije —dice Dean, desesperándose—. Típica película de miedo, mutación genética, ¿excesiva violencia? ¿Flagrante desnudez? Es horrible.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres ir? —pregunta Cas.

—Me gusta lo horrible —insiste Dean— Las películas horribles son mi _joie de vivre_.

Los ojos de Cas se entrecierran.

—Sí, _recuerdo _que prohibí el francés en esta casa —exclama Dean, exasperado—. ¡Así que demándame!

—_Vous êtes un xénophobe _—farfulla Cas.

—¡Ey! —Dean le señala con un dedo amenazador—. ¡No hay necesidad para ese tipo de lenguaje!

Cas suspira y baja su mano de la chaqueta. —Solo admítelo, Dean. No quieres que vaya.

Dean intenta poner su mejor sonrisa culpable y protesta débilmente. —Esoooo no es… verdad.

Cas le fulmina con la mirada.

Dean deja de actuar. —Vale, quizá solo quiero pasar una tarde con Sam. ¿Tengo su _permiso_, Sr. Goodwin, o me vas a estar mirando como si hubiera hecho pis en tus Cheerios durante toda la semana?

Cas sigue mirándole, pero finalmente dice. —No necesitas mi permiso.

Dean suspira y abre la puerta poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras empieza a caminar hacia afuera, le habla sobre su hombro. —Volveré pronto, cariño. No dejes que el asado se seque demasiado.

—No voy a hacer asado —dice Cas a su espalda—. Es noche de fettucine.

Dean para, bajando su cabeza y se pellizca el puente de la nariz durante un minuto con su otra mano aún en el pomo.

—Oh —dice Cas inexpresivamente—. Estabas siendo sarcástico.

Dean alza la mirada hacia el cielo y gruñe bajo su aliento —_Aire fresco._

—Cierra la puerta —dice Cas—. Estás haciendo que se escape el calor.

Dean cierra la puerta tras de sí y se aleja, murmullando sobre paredes cerrándose sobre él y su fácil acceso a armas y munición.

…

—Es como si yo fuera una pelotita antiestrés y el estuviera _exprimiéndome_ —dice Dean, ilustrándolo con sus puños apretados.

—Eso dices continuamente —suspira Sam—. Ahora cállate, los trailers están a punto de empezar.

Dean empuja un puñado de palomitas hacia su boca y gesticula hacia la pantalla. — Aún no hay trailerfs, Fam. Aunf no impofta —traga su considerable puñado y toma un trago de su refresco—. De todos modos, es como cuando éramos niños y teníamos que compartir la habitación. ¿Sabes? Solíamos pelearnos constantemente. Pon dos ratas en una caja y se arrancarán las patas a mordiscos la una a la otra. Simplemente, no creo que los humanos estén hechos para vivir con tanta proximidad.

Sam le frunce el ceño, perplejo. —Dean, las ratas viven juntas todo el rato.

Dean le devuelve la mirada, tomando otro puñado de grasienta y mantequillosa felicidad. —Nah, he oído acerca de ello. Es ciencia. Quizá era como… seis ratas en una caja. O algo. El punto es que estaban abarrotadas y empezaron a arremeter.

Sam resopla. —No puedes validar una declaración añadiendo un "es ciencia".

—Por supuesto que puedo —Dean dibuja una sonrisa—. Es ciencia.

Sam se ríe.

Dean parpadea y mira fijamente a Sam. —¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué? —pregunta Sam, cogiendo palomitas con una de sus increíblemente enormes manos.

—Te has reído —le acusa Dean—. Te has reído de una de mis bromas. Nunca te ríes de mis bromas.

Sam se encoge de hombros y mastica sus palomitas. —Era graciosa.

Pero Sam nunca antes había pensado que sus bromas fueran graciosas. Y los engranajes en la cabeza de Dean empiezan a girar y lo piensa detenidamente y vuelve la vista hacia los últimos meses, y se da cuenta: él y Sam se han estado llevando mucho mejor desde que empezaron a vivir en casas separadas.

Es sin duda la cosa de las ratas.

—Y te diré algo más —continúa Dean, sacando una botella del bolsillo de su chaqueta y haciendo saltar la tapa de su refresco—. Este periodo de sequía me está matando. Creo que es parte del porqué estoy tan al borde ahora. En serio, Sam, mis pelotas nunca han estado tan azules —desenrosca el tapón de su botella, vierte un buen chorro de whisky en su refresco y vuelve a poner la tapa.

—Primero, no quiero saber sobre tus pelotas —dice Sam, abriendo su paquete de regalices—, y segundo, tu definición de "periodo de sequía" es lo que otra gente llama temporada de tormentas.

—¡Han pasado dos meses! —exclama Dean—. Tienes que admitir que eso es mucho tiempo para mí.

—Bueno, ves y conquista a alguna chica, entonces —sugiere Sam.

Dean le dedica una mirada totalmente exasperado. —Wow, Sammy. No me puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido eso.

Sam solamente pone los ojos en blanco y se come su regaliz.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas con Amelia? —pregunta Dean—. Vosotros también debéis tener claustrofobia.

—En realidad no —dice Sam—. Yo trabajo muchas horas en la nueva firma, y ella a veces hace cambios de turno en el refugio, algunas semanas apenas nos vemos.

—¿Pero sois, ya sabes… —Dean mueve sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo— regulares?

Sam frunce el ceño confuso. —No sé si me estás preguntando por mi vida sexual o mi tránsito intestinal.

Dean suspira y alza una mano en el aire. —Colabora un poco, Sammy, colabora un poco. ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de sexo!

—Ya sabes, la única cosa que quiero discutir contigo _menos_ que tus pelotas son las mías —suelta Sam. Se hunde en su asiento y muerde agresivamente su regaliz.

Dean le mira durante un momento. —¿Qué pasa?

La luz empieza a atenuarse en el cine y Sam murmura. —Nada, Dean. No es asunto tuyo.

Explosiones vuelan a través de la pantalla. _Estas Navidades, _resuena la voz grave del narrador,_ mejor vigila…_

—Por supuesto que es asunto mío —susurra Dean—. Soy tu hermano.

Las manos de Sam se aprietan en su paquete de regalices, arrugando audiblemente el envoltorio de celofán. Mira a la pantalla con la mandíbula tensa, un musculo a lo largo de su cuello crispándose.

Un coche chirría a lo largo de un puente y da una vuelta sobre el borde, sepultándose en un infierno en llamas. _Mejor que no llores…_

Dean toma otro largo trago de su refresco enriquecido.

Sam traga.

_Porque Santa Claus… está DE CAMINO…_ Un segundo coche chirría hacia un humeante final, y un musculoso hombre en un par de calzoncillos rojos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca emerge del asiento del conductor, con una carabina recortada en sus manos. _… a la CIUDAD._

—Cuando quieras hablar —murmura Dean—, házmelo saber.

Sam toma otro puñado de palomitas y mantiene su vista en el tiroteo.

…

La película es excelente, llena de sangre y curanderos y mujeres pechugonas, y cuando salen del cine el cielo se ha oscurecido a un brillante azul marino. El aire de Noviembre golpea contra su piel y ambos hermanos se apresuran hacia el coche, retorciéndose ansiosamente ante el calefactor y echando aliento en sus manos. Sam le deja en su porche frontal y se despide con la mano apresuradamente, ambos fingiendo no preocuparse mucho por ello.

Dean camina hacia la puerta y la abre con una dramática floritura. —¡Cariño, ya estoy en ca-asa!

No hay respuesta, pero realmente no estaba esperando una. La casa está oscura, sombras envueltas alrededor de cada esquina.

Dean se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga, quitándose las botas contra el marco de la puerta y caminando hacia la sala de estar. —Cas, te he traído un premio —grita—. Media bolsa de gominolas. Además estoy _un poooco_ mareado, así que…

Cas está sentado en el sofá, mirando un estúpido programa sobre manualidades. Gira su cabeza y mira a Dean con una expresión de profundo disgusto.

Dean entra a tropezones y golpea una lámpara cercana, casi tirándola.

—Tenemos un trabajo —dice Cas con voz dura—, y tú estás borracho.

—¿Trabajo? —Dean endereza la lámpara e intenta ignorar el sudor frio a lo largo de su cuello, el modo en que quiere escaparse de la mirada de Cas y morir. Simplemente encoje su barbilla—. ¿Qué trabajo?

—Se supone que hoy íbamos a seguir a Yuri —Cas se levanta y apaga la televisión—. Ahora no podemos.

—No estoy borracho —replica Dean—. Puedo conducir.

Los orificios de la nariz de Cas se ensanchan. —No te dejaré conducir una investigación bajo la influencia del alcohol.

—¡Bien! —grita Dean, lanzando la bolsa de gominolas al sofá—. ¡Seguiremos al maldito Yuri mañana! ¡Me da igual, Cas! ¡No todo es un jodido caso federal!

Y entonces Cas cuaja su mandíbula y avanza hacia delante, bajando el volumen de sus palabras a un áspero y grave murmullo. —No me alces la voz —gruñe.

Dean camina directo hacia su espacio, su pecho golpeando hacia delante, su cabeza en alto y solo unos centímetros más alto que Cas. —¿Eso es una orden? —le reta.

Puede oír a Cas respirando, puede ver el rubor de la rabia alzándose por su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula, puede saborear la cobriza tensión eléctrica chisporroteando entre ellos, y por un momento tiene este pensamiento bizarro

_agarrarle_

y sus manos se crispan hacia delante y se detiene cerca, como correas invisibles, sus instintos totalmente controlados y mordiéndose las uñas.

—Ya he tolerado tus tonterías por un largo tiempo —gruñe Cas—. Civilidad es lo menos que me debes.

—Sí, bueno, esto no es Hotel California —ruge Dean—. Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Los ojos de Cas se abren de par en par.

Hay un nudo en el pecho de Dean del tamaño de un puño, justo donde debería estar su corazón, y está retorciéndose dolorosamente en sus pulmones y su estomago y sus costillas.

Cas da un paso hacia atrás, su rostro totalmente en blanco, sus ojos vacíos. —Crees que debería irme.

Las manos de Dean se vuelven a sacudir hacia delante y vuelven a caer, como movidas por las cuerdas de una marioneta. —Eso no es lo que he dicho.

—Este arreglo siempre fue temporal —dice Cas, hueco y sin inflexión alguna. Se gira para marcharse—. No me sorprende que tú…

—_¡Cas!_ —y Dean se libera de la parte lógica de su cerebro y le agarra por los hombros y le hace darse la vuelta, sin aliento y entrando en pánico—. ¡No te vayas! ¡Joder! Lo siento, ¿vale? ¿Estás feliz?

Y el rostro de Cas está herido y roto, y dice, —Dean…

—Lo siento por ser tan estúpido, lo siento por no limpiar nunca, lo siento por dejar que se amontonen las cosas en la papelera —dice Dean frenéticamente—. Lo siento por seguir cagándola, lo siento por haber jodido tu vida, lo siento por absolutamente _todo _Cas pero por favor no me dejes.

Cas parece indeciso, y aparta la mirada del suplicante rostro de Dean. —Dean, quizá es mejor si no vivimos juntos, quizá estamos demasiado…

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he dejado a Sam marcharse? —demanda Dean—. Puedes preguntarle a él, Cas, debe haberse marchado cinco o seis veces porque no podía soportarlo más, y no le detuve. No le rogué que se quedara. Yo nunca ruego, Cas, pero ahora te lo estoy rogando por favor. No lo decía en serio —sus manos se aprietan en los hombros de Cas, firmes e inflexibles. Su pulso martilleando en sus muñecas y su garganta y su boca, y siente la habitación y el mundo y el universo girando fuera de control a su alrededor.

Cas sigue sin encontrar su mirada, mirando hacia un lado, en silencio y su boca torcida hacia abajo en la comisura. El corazón de Dean late en las yemas de sus dedos. —Cas. Di algo.

Cas finalmente alza su vista hacia la de Dean, silenciosa y oscura y profunda.

Entonces dice, —He puesto champiñones en tu fettucine. Sé que los odias.

Y Dean dice _"Mierda"_ y estira de Cas y le besa.

No piensa. No se detiene a sí mismo. No sabe por qué está haciéndolo pero besa a Cas con cada jodida onza de su cuerpo y luego con toda la sed de un seco y agrietado desierto y un hombre moribundo, jadeando contra su boca y volviendo a bajar a por más, muriendo, ahogándose, ahogado, y Cas le devuelve el beso como si nunca hubiera estado más vivo, jadeando contra la cálida piel de Dean, hasta que Cas se echa hacia atrás y los empuja separándolos con una mano.

—Explica —jadea Cas. Su pelo negro desordenado hacia todos lados y sus mejillas rosadas.

—No sé —dice Dean sin poder evitarlo—. Estoy borracho.

Cas frunce el ceño —Has dicho que no estabas borracho.

—Mentí —dice Dean.

Las mejillas de Cas se vuelven incluso más rosas, y dice, —¿Eso fue para que me quede?

—No —dice Dean sinceramente—. No lo había planeado.

Y Cas le mira con algo escondido en sus ojos, y dice lentamente, —No es una buena idea.

El rostro de Dean arde. —… Sí. Seguramente no.

—Y yo no… realmente no… lo entiendo —Cas se ruboriza y mira hacia el suelo—. Todo esto es muy confuso para mí.

Dean resopla. —Bienvenido al club —De hecho, toda esta noche es totalmente confusa y Dean siente como si su mente hubiera caído de su cabeza a Alicia y el país de las Maravillas, y realmente debe estar borracho porque nada tiene ni el más remoto sentido. Él no es gay. No así. Simplemente no lo es. Nunca ha besado a un hombre, nunca ha querido besar a un hombre, y hasta hace unos momentos nunca ha ni siquiera considerado besar a Cas, Castiel, su compañero, su mejor amigo, y no hay una posible explicación. Excepto… se frota la mandíbula pensativamente—. Ya sabes, quizá es por mi periodo de sequía, se me han cruzado los cables…

Cas ladea la cabeza. —¿Periodo de sequía?

—Dos meses —le informa Dean—. Dos meses sin acostarme con nadie. Me está volviendo loco, Cas.

Cas le mira por un largo minuto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dean.

—Estuve en prisión —le recuerda Cas—. Durante seis años y medio.

La boca de Dean se cierra de golpe. Finalmente tartamudea —No… no me puedo creer que se me haya olvidado.

Cas se encoje de hombros. —Me gusta olvidarlo.

El rastro de alcohol en el cerebro de Dean se oscurece y amarga, culpa y vergüenza deslizándose por su garganta, y por un momento es casi demasiado para sobreponerse. Entrecierra los ojos y se pregunta brevemente si esta es la parte en que se encoje y se hunde en la tierra para siempre.

Pero entonces, traga esos horribles sentimientos hacia su estomago y dice —¿Quieres que cenemos?

Cas asiente.

Comen fettucine juntos en una casual incomodidad, ninguno capaz de mirar al otro por mucho rato. Después de cenar caen en la usual rutina, con Castiel leyendo uno de sus libros biográficos y Dean viendo el partido, lanzándose miradas a escondidas de vez en cuando. Todo pensamiento de seguir a Yuri olvidado. Y Dean no está mirando realmente el partido, sus ojos están fijados en la pantalla mientras su mente vuela, girando como un casete, parando y rebobinando y volviendo a reproducir la boca de Cas contra la suya y el modo en que se sentía cálida y bien e irreal, y parando a cada fotograma y sabiendo que es un una vez en la vida, algo irrepetible, demasiado peligroso para repetirse, imposible de duplicar, y seguirá rebobinando y reproduciéndolo hasta que la cinta esté gastada y las imágenes sean borrosas y oscuras.


	8. Chapter 8

_N/T: ¡Holaa! Creo que tengo una noticia no muy buena, pero no os asustéis. Esta semana he intentado volver a actualizar dos días y me he dado cuenta que ya que debo ponerme a estudiar en plan serio si quiero sacar las notas que necesito, estoy falta de tiempo y me agobio mucho. Así que lo siento pero durante las próximas semanas solo actualizaré el **viernes** porque ya no sé de dónde sacar el tiempo. Lo siento :S_

_PD: Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia y a los que me dejáis reviews. Que sepáis que con cada una de ellas me sacáis una sonrisa. ¡GRACIAS!_

* * *

Dean se despierta, y por un increíble segundo de paz no es consciente de nada excepto el suave calor de su edredón y la difusa luz matinal filtrándose a través de las cortinas de su habitación. Todo es acogedor y agradable y excepcionalmente bueno.

Entonces recuerda la noche anterior.

Gruñe y hunde su cara en la almohada, esperando que quizá pueda asfixiarse y así salvarse de la vergüenza de vivir. Extrañamente, no es la parte del beso lo que hace que su estomago duela. No, es el recuerdo de Cas apenas mencionando su deseo de irse y el modo en que Dean prácticamente cayó prostrado a sus pies, rogándole que se quedara. El enfermizo modo en que lloriqueó hasta que Cas cedió. Su desesperación y necesidad y ansiedad y su jodido _patetismo. _

Muerde un trozo de almohada y aprieta el otro lado con sus puños.

Cuando finalmente mueve su arrepentido culo de debajo de las mantas y fuera de la cama, sus pies aterrizan en algo blando.

Cas gruñe sorprendido.

—¡Aw, mierda, lo siento! —Dean vuelve a caer en la cama y rueda hasta el otro lado—. ¡Jesus, lo siento Cas!

Cas simplemente hace un sonido de descontento desde el suelo.

Dean se sienta en el borde de la cama durante un momento y se recompone a sí mismo, haciendo una valoración mental de la situación. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy vivo —se queja Cas.

Dean se frota una mano por la cabeza y suspira. —Suficientemente cerca.

Puede oír a Cas levantándose del suelo, estirando su cuello, gruñendo por su espalda agarrotada.

—Hey —dice Dean, mirando a la alfombra—. Acerca de anoche…

Cas está en silencio. Esperando.

—… como que perdí los papeles contigo —Dean se rasca la ceja y siente el calor subiendo por su cuello—. Pero quiero que sepas que… no tienes que quedarte. Si no quieres hacerlo.

Cas no dice nada.

—Quiero decir, por supuesto que te quiero alrededor —continúa Dean—, pero no tenemos que vivir juntos para ser amigos. ¿Sabes? Seguiríamos siendo amigos. Así que si te sientes un poco, uh, presionado, no lo hagas. No te sientas como que tienes que aguantarte por mí. Lo entenderé.

Pasa un largo minuto, y entonces Cas dice, —Envías mensajes muy confusos.

Dean gime y se levanta para encararlo. —Lo sé, lo sé, yo… anoche, no quería asaltarte —explica—. No estaba pensando, estaba solamente… reaccionando, y ahora he estado pensando en ello y no estoy aquí para convertirte en Kathy Bates, y si quieres irte deberías poder hacerlo.

Cas le mira con una expresión vacía y una mirada totalmente confusa en su rostro. —¿Y el beso? —pregunta—. ¿Cómo influye ese factor?

El rostro de Dean se calienta de golpe y se aclara la garganta. —Bueno. Eso fui yo sobrepasándome un poco. Y… —Intenta dedicarle una sonrisa débil—. Y es otra razón por la que deberías sentirte libre de irte si lo necesitas.

Cas solamente continúa mirándolo con esa mirada consternada, totalmente desconcertado.

Dean se pasa la mano por la boca e intenta ser sincero. —Mira, Cas, yo… joder, como digo esto… —cierra los ojos y se siente a sí mismo balanceándose en el borde de una ladera.

Se aleja del borde.

—… no sé —concluye débilmente—. No sé que se apoderó de mí.

La confusión de Cas ahora es casi preocupación, centrada y profunda. —Quizá deberíamos hablar con Chuck sobre lo que pasó. Es posible que tenga alguna respuesta.

—_O_ —sugiere Dean—, podemos no volver a hablar de ello, nunca, en absoluto. Solamente dejarlo —hace un movimiento de barrido con sus manos—, toooodo tras nosotros.

Cas parece escéptico.

—Tengo hambre —dice Dean—. Salgamos a desayunar.

—Realmente deberías ver a Chuck —dice Cas—. Te vendría bien algo de terapia.

Dean camina pasándole hacia el baño y resopla. —Seguro. Como si fuera a ir a hablar con _tu_ loquero sobre mis problemas. No necesito darle más munición.

Se visten y se preparan para salir, y es mientras Dean está cogiendo sus llaves que oyen el ruidoso rugido de un motor en el exterior.

Se miran el uno al otro, y Cas abre la puerta.

Es un destartalado Ford Pinto que ha subido por su camino de entrada, soltando pintura descascarillada y con puertas grises que no concuerdan con el resto de color verde oliva. Luce feo como un pecado y también suena de ese modo, y holgazaneando en el desgarrado interior de cuero de imitación con la ventana bajada hay una mujer con oscuro cabello rizado, y chirriando a través de los altavoces expandiéndose fuera del coche están los Allman Brothers gritando.

_Like I been TIIIII-ieed to the whippin' post/ TIIIIIIIIIII-liiiied to the whippin' post/ TIIIIIIIIIIIED to the whippin' post…._

Sale del coche, robustos tacones y apretados pantalones negros y gafas de aviador.

—Cas —gruñe Dean.

—No sé —susurra Cas—. No le di mi dirección.

—Buenas, amigos —dice Meg lentamente. Sube las gafas hacia su pelo y sonríe—. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demanda Dean.

Meg parece más calmada que la noche del bar, más centrada y sagaz. —Ya sabes, fue bastante difícil rastrear a Piolín —Repara en Cas con una mirada de lado—. Nadie parece saber dónde estás. Incluso tu abogado apareció con un desagradable caso de amnesia. Pero el sheriff aquí… —sus ojos vuelven hacia Dean, y su sonrisa se agranda—. Es un elemento fijo de la comunidad.

Cas está frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, incluso para él. —¿Porqué me has rastreado?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. —Nunca me diste tu número, cariño. ¿De qué otro modo se supone que iba a estar en contacto?

Las cejas de Cas se elevan tanto que prácticamente abandonan su rostro.

—Ya sabes —dice Dean, un poco demasiado agresivo—, eres _realmente _mala con las aventuras de una noche.

Ella sonríe. Sus oscuros ojos marrones brillan. —No te preocupes, cariño —dice ella, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Castiel—. Lo devolveré antes del toque de queda.

Cas retrocede un paso y se aparta de su toque, todavía demasiado en shock para recomponerse. —Yo no… no voy —tartamudea—. Voy a desayunar. Con Dean.

Meg suspira y sacude la cabeza suavemente. —Que mono —murmura—, y aun así que cortito —saca una tarjeta de negocios de su bolsillo y la desliza en su mano—. Llámame, Piolín. Estaré esperando.

Cas y Dean la miran cautelosamente mientras camina de vuelta hacia el coche, pone en marcha el motor y se aleja chirriando, conduciendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Vas a llamarla? —pregunta Dean.

Cas mira la tarjeta en su mano. —No lo sé.

—Mmm —Dean mira hacia el camino vacío—. Aunque es un poco fea.

Cas le frunce el ceño.

—Solo… ya sabes, su cara —Dean hace un gesto circular alrededor de su cara—. Es una cara un poco fea. Con ese… mentón. Un mentón muy feo.

El ceño de Cas se aprieta en señal de desaprobación.

—Solo digo que —Dean protesta—, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Porque ella es fea. Muy fea. Y un poco gooor_vale _me voy a callar. Vamos a desayunar.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasa otra semana de vigilancias que duran toda la noche en la fría oscuridad antes de que finalmente consigan una imagen clara de Yuri en el acto. Dean y Cas están hechos un ovillo juntos en la azotea de un apartamento en Cloverdale a las 4 de la mañana, un bulto en la oscuridad, observando desde el borde hacia un frío y húmedo callejón.

Yuri camina de un lado para otro justo debajo, frotándose las manos y murmurando para sí mismo. Es un hombre alto de color, siempre bien vestido, nunca de forma apropiada para las situaciones en las que parece encontrarse. Es un presunto intermediario, un traficante. Compra los bienes robados y los vende a clientes que no hacen demasiadas preguntas, y hoy está esperando en un oscuro callejón en un abrigo de lana con un coche el cual Dean está dispuesto a apostar que está repleto de equipos de música arrancados y joyas desparejas.

—Vamos —murmura Dean, su aliento formando una nube en el intenso frío nocturno—. ¿A quién demonios estás esperando? —lleva tanto despierto que ha pasado de estar cansado directamente a entumecido y nauseabundo.

Un Mercedes plateado aparece por el callejón, dejando un camino de humo tras de sí.

Cas levanta su cámara con excitación, ajustando la lente y enfocando las matriculas. Dean no puede evitar coger su brazo y susurrar, —¡Joder, joder, joder sí, _eso_ es!

Un hombre sale lánguidamente del coche, todo estilo y gracia. No es como ninguno de los barriobajeros que han visto antes. Es rubio con una barbita recortada y se acerca a Yuri como si estuviera a cargo.

La cámara de Cas hace clic silenciosamente.

Yuri le dice algo en voz baja. El otro hombre suspira y saca un paquete de su bolsillo, envuelto en alguna clase de plástico brillante y más o menos del tamaño de un libro. Lo bambolea, como diciendo "¿Satisfecho?".

Dean y Cas apenas respiran. El agarre de Dean en Castiel se intensifica. Cas está tomando fotos tan rápido como puede apretar el botón.

Yuri saca una navaja de bolsillo y corta el paquete, lo toca con un dedo y lo prueba.

Esto es mucho más grande de lo que esperaban.

Yuri parece aprobar los bienes del otro hombre, y saca un rollo de dinero unido con una goma. El hombre se mete el dinero en el bolsillo, junta sus manos y se arquea sardónicamente, un sonriente gesto de agradecimiento. Intercambian unas cuantas palabras más y el hombre rubio se vuelve a su Mercedes y conduce alejándose; Yuri mete su nueva compra entre los pliegues de su chaqueta y se mete en su insulso sedan beige, saliendo del callejón y hacia la fría noche.

—¡Hostia- hostia puta! —tartamudea Dean—. ¿Cas, has pillado todo eso?

—Sí —la cara de Cas está rosada por el frío y la agitación, y cierra la cámara de nuevo dentro de su funda con dedos temblorosos—. Sabía que las lentes de visión nocturna eran una buena inversión.

Dean desenrosca su termo de ahora café tibio y toma un trago. Se limpia la boca con la parte posterior de su mano y se incorpora poniéndose de pie. —¡Tenemos algo sucio! ¡Tenemos algo genuinamente sucio, Cas! ¡Más vale que Jody nos dé una buena _suma_! ¡Eso era… eso tenía que ser un quilo! Esta ha tenido que ser la redada antidroga más fácil de la historia del condado.

Cas intenta levantarse y gruñe, agarrándose la pantorrilla. —Se me ha dormido la pierna…

—Aquí… —Dean agarra su brazo y lo alza, le palmea en el hombro, sonríe—. Buen trabajo, Cas. Gran trabajo.

Cas se apoya en él reclinándose, sus ojos destellando y su respiración jadeante entre ellos. Le devuelve la sonrisa a Dean, y luego él… él se balancea hacia delante…

Dean se congela, su mano apretada en el hombro de Cas, su cuerpo rígido y sus latidos en su paladar.

La barbilla de Cas se alza, y entonces el resto de él se para, suspendido a medio pensamiento, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos fijos en Dean.

Sus alientos se mezclan en el aire, blancos y densos.

—Gracias —dice Cas, con su profunda y áspera voz.

Dean sabe que este es el momento, el minuto, la hora del juicio y llegados a este momento, este minuto, esta tardía hora realmente no le importa que quiere exactamente o por qué lo quiere. Simplemente entiende de repente con sorprendente claridad que _lo_ quiere.

—Cas —dice él. Se inclina un poco hacia delante, entrecierra un poco los ojos. Ladea un poco la cabeza hacia abajo…

De repente Cas baja la cabeza, se aclara la garganta y mira hacia el suelo, se desliza hacia atrás apartándose de Dean, y después de todo quizá este no es el momento o el minuto o la hora.

—Estoy hecho polvo —suspira Dean—. Vamos a casa.

…

Duermen durante la mayor parte del día siguiente. No es hasta dos mañanas más tarde que hacen un desayuno de celebración en Denny's. Dean y Cas se sientan en una cabina junto a una ventana, donde la luz del sol matinal puede calentar la mesa de formica y sus menús crean largas sombras sobre su lisa y blanca superficie. Cas estudia el menú con seriedad a pesar de que ordena siempre lo mismo: pancakes y beicon. No, no se conforma con solo pedir lo de siempre, tiene que leer cada descripción cuidadosamente y sopesar la decisión, inspeccionar cada apetitosa fotografía, calcular mentalmente el valor por el precio de cada plato principal y acompañamiento.

Dean le observa y sonríe para sí mismo.

—¿Qué os puedo servir esta mañana, chicos? —la camarera es una chica joven, bonita y delgada, un poco demasiado delgada. Un poco afilada en los bordes y con sombras en los ojos. Demasiado angulosa en los brazos, caderas, rostro; cabello teñido de rojo que hace que su piel se vea pálida. Ella sonríe, y la sonrisa es amplia y genuina. En su etiqueta identificativa se lee "Elizabeth".

Hay algo familiar en ella, algo que Dean no es capaz de situar. Su atención vuela por cada punto de su cuerpo, sus hombros sobresalientes y el rizo en su oreja mientras tartamudea, —Yo, uh, yo tomaré el Lumberjack Slam y un café, gracias.

Ella anota el pedido en su pequeña libreta blanca y se vuelve hacia Cas. —¿Y tú?

Cas da una última y prolongada mirada a su menú y lo cierra con solemne gravedad. Hace una pausa y decide. —Yo tomaré pancakes, con beicon.

Ella lo apunta. —¿Y puedo traerte algo de beber?

La ha visto en algún sitio, está seguro de ello. Dean _sabe_ que la conoce pero no sabe de qué, y el nombre Elizabeth no le suena de nada.

—Café, gracias —dice Cas.

Ella asiente, y lanza una rápida sonrisa a Dean. —Genial. Ahora mismo os traigo vuestros pedidos —. Y se aleja rápidamente, y es mientras ella se vuelve a la cocina a un ritmo rápido con su falda aferrándose alrededor de sus rodillas que se da cuenta…

_Candide._

—Cas —dice Dean con un tono ahogado—. ¿Cas, reconoces a nuestra camarera?

Cas desdobla su servilleta y la acomoda sobre su regazo. —No.

—Es una de las… —Dean pone su mano en la mesa y se inclina hacia delante, bajando la voz—. ¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos, la primera noche que salimos? ¿Cuándo recogimos a las señoritas?

Cas le mira. —Te refieres a las prostitutas.

—_Por supuesto_ que me refiero… —Dean se detiene y reduce su voz a un susurro—. _Es una de ellas. Es Candide._

Cas frunce el ceño por un momento, entonces parece juntar las piezas. —Candy. Sí, puedo ver el parecido. Ha cambiado de color de cabello.

Entonces la camarera vuelve de la cocina con dos tazas y un frasco de café, y Dean hace un gesto de cremallera sobre su boca que espera Cas entienda.

—Aquí tenéis —dice Elizabeth, sirviendo el humeante café, el prometedor olor flotando hacia arriba—. Tendré vuestra comida en unos minutos —Un puñado de pelo escapa de detrás de su oreja y ella lo empuja de vuelta con un veloz movimiento, y la manga de su suéter se pliega hacia arriba y muestra brevemente el interior de brazo, un antiguo moratón allí, desapareciendo marrón y amarillo.

Parece cansada.

Quizá es por eso que Dean pregunta, —¿Qué tal va tu día, Elizabeth?

Ella se congela momentáneamente, y luego parpadea, recobrándose. Deja escapar un pesado suspiro y contesta, —Ya sabes, hace tiempo que no me preguntan eso.

Dean le dedica una simpática medio sonrisa. —¿Así de mal, eh?

—Ha sido una mañana larga —suspira ella. Sacude la cabeza—. A sido un largo año —entonces parpadea rápidamente y coge el frasco de café y toma aliento—. ¡Lo siento! No sé que estoy… Lo siento por eso.

La garganta de Dean duele solo con mirarla.

Cas ahora también está mirándola de cerca. Solo que él no es tan bueno en la parte de la mirada disimulada. Su mirada es más como un rayo laser que se clava en tu interior y te corta abriéndote hasta que tu latiente corazón yace al descubierto y entonces te pide disculpas por toda la sangre.

Ella está empezando a notarlo.

—No te preocupes —dice Dean apresuradamente—. Soy yo el que te ha preguntado. ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando aquí?

Elizabeth se muerde el labio y lo piensa. —Cerca de un mes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mi amigo y yo —gesticula hacia Cas, quien sigue mirándola como si fuera un misterio envuelto en un enigma envuelto en un artefacto religioso, maldito sea— solemos venir a menudo, pero no te habíamos visto por aquí.

—Normalmente no trabajo por las mañanas. Estoy cubriendo un turno —explica ella—. Mi hija se puso enferma y he tenido que cambiarlo.

Dean traga y ladea la cabeza. —¿Tienes una hija?

Ella vuelve a sonreír. —Sí. Tiene once años y es más inteligente que sus profesores.

_Once_. Está chica luce como si tuviera unos veinticinco.

—Si necesitáis algo más, estaré por aquí recargando tazas —les deja con sus cafés.

Beben en silencio. Cuando llega la comida, comen rápido, el ruidoso repiqueteo de los cubiertos ahogando cualquier posible conversación. Hay un silencioso entendimiento de que necesitan salir lo más rápido posible, y Dean aprecia el no tener que decirlo en voz alta. Cuando Elizabeth vuelve con la cuenta, les trae extra de caramelos de menta "porque sois muy dulces".

Dean le deja una propina mayor que la cuenta.

Caminan rápidamente hacia el coche, y Dean sacude los hombros, intentando deshacerse de la punzante sensación en su piel. Cas está mirando otra vez hacia el restaurante mientras caminan, perturbado.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunta Cas.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dean—. ¿Dejarle propina? —abre la puerta y se desliza en el asiento del pasajero con un gruñido—. Simple cortesía, Cas.

Cas se desliza junto a él y le mira de soslayo. —¿Crees que la quiere?

Dean cierra su mano en la palanca de cambios. —¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que quiere una propina. Los camareros viven de ellas.

—Fue más de lo normal —argumenta Cas—. Mucho más.

—No sé, supongo, me sentí como… —Dean lucha con las palabras, lucha con la verdad—. Se sentía mal, hablar con ella, está pasando por una época dura y tiene una hija… Se sentía como que, quizá yo, quizá cuando, la he asaltado… quizá le he hecho daño —traga—. Quiero decir, mierda, estaba bastante conmovida porque le he preguntado que tal iba su día, y ni siquiera… ni siquiera se lo he preguntado antes de…

El resto de sus pensamientos quedan sofocados sin palabras, y él solamente aprieta su boca con fuerza y los mantiene dentro.

La cabeza de Cas se inclina ligeramente, asintiendo lo necesario.

—Así que —concluye Dean—. Supongo que pensé que se lo debía.

—Ya le pagaste una vez. ¿Crees que ella quiere tu dinero? —la voz de Cas es firme, regular y medida—. ¿O simplemente te hace sentir mejor el dejarlo?

Dean aprieta los ojos cerrados y golpea su mano en el volante.

—¡Mierda, Cas! —grita—. ¡No sé qué quieres que diga! ¡Estaba intentando hacer lo correcto!

Cas no dice nada.

Dean enciende el motor y le da velocidad, y sale del aparcamiento más agresivamente de lo necesario. Conducen sin hablar, Dean manteniendo la vista categóricamente en la carretera.

Después de un rato finalmente dice, —Puedo sentirte mirándome, sabes.

Cas simplemente continúa mirándole.

—Todo el mundo aparece de la nada últimamente —refunfuña Dean—. Meg, Candide. Lo próximo será que me salte un semáforo en rojo y atropelle al jodido Yuri.

La ciudad pasa ante ellos y se convierte en desiguales residencias rurales, césped desordenado y acres sin cultivos. Un puñado de caballos aquí y allá, pequeñas curiosidades marrones encogiéndose en el espejo retrovisor.

—Sé lo que intentas hacer —dice Dean—. Estás intentando crear paralelismos. Bueno, eso no va a funcionar. Esto no es lo mismo, para nada, en absoluto.

Y Cas solo pregunta, —¿En qué es diferente?

Las casas dejan paso a pinos, cenceños y altos y verdes. Sus largas sombras cerniéndose sobre la angosta autovía y parpadeando como obturadores de cámaras a través del parabrisas, rápidos titileos de oscuridad más rápidos que un parpadeo, cortando a través de la amarillenta luz matinal y reduciendo el mundo a destellos de sombras.

—Es diferente en todo —insiste Dean—. Tú y yo… las cosas que hemos hecho, la gente que somos, ni siquiera se puede comparar.

—Tú crees que me lo debes.

—No lo creo. Lo sé.

El bosque se agrupa alrededor de la autovía, oscuro y frío y místico, cerrando la sosegada luz del sol y atrapándolos en una fría quietud grisácea. El motor retumba en el suelo y el viento azota sobre el capó del coche.

—Me salvaste la vida —dice Cas calmadamente—. ¿Por qué eso no es suficiente?

Dean mira hacia él rápidamente.

Está mirando por la ventana ahora, su rostro ojeroso y cerrado.

—Porque _yo soy_ la razón de que necesitara ser salvada —dice Dean—. Nunca nada será suficiente. Nada que pueda hacer será nunca suficiente. Pero…

Los ojos de Cas se vuelven a fijar en él, tensos y afilados.

—… Si quieres que deje de intentarlo, pararé —Hay un retorcijón en las entrañas de Dean mientras lo dice—. También te debo eso.

Espera una respuesta, casi asustado de mirar pero demasiado asustado como para no hacerlo.

Cas pone sus manos en los reposabrazos de la puerta, y Dean ve su mano está temblando levemente. —No sé lo que quiero —susurra— Solo te quiero… a ti.

Ahí es cuando Dean toma una decisión.

Conducen silenciosamente durante diez minutos más hasta que las ruedas del Impala crujen con la tierra, y Dean lentamente gira hacia el acceso público del Lago Madeleine.

Aparca el coche.

—Así que —dice—. Esto es.

Cas vuelve su rostro hacia Dean, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y confundido.

La sangre de Dean está subiendo hacia su rostro, hormigueando en sus dedos, bombeando por sus venas. —Estas son tus opciones. Opción uno, te quedas en el coche. Si haces eso, entonces en uno 30 segundos voy a intentar algo realmente estúpido. Hablo de un mal momento, mala localización, malas decisiones, todo junto. O, opción dos —se obliga a sí mismo a mantenerse despreocupado, a evitar acelerar sus palabras—. Sales del coche. Damos un paseo por el lago. Volvemos a la ciudad y fingimos que esta conversación no ha ocurrido nunca.

Cas está congelado, atrapado, una mano en la puerta y la otra en el asiento.

El cuerpo entero de Dean está electrificado, su piel de gallina y erizándose en la parte posterior de su cuello. —Es quedarte o irte, Cas. No hay entremedios.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Cas. Su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando y sus orificios nasales ensanchándose.

—Besarte —dice Dean, mientras sus labios empiezan a sentirse entumecidos. Se pregunta brevemente si está experimentando un paro cardiaco.

Los dedos de Cas se aprietan en el asiento, hundiéndose en el gastado cuero.

Dean se desliza más cerca, y su cabeza se siente ligera, casi mareado. No hay suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Definitivamente paro cardiaco. —Te quedan unos cinco segundos. ¿Algo que quieras decir?

Cas vuelve a tragar, y abre su boca para decir algo, y en su lugar toma un aliento y mira a Dean fijamente, aterrorizado, cagado de miedo.

—Sí —dice Dean—. Yo también.

Y entonces se inclina hacia delante, suficiente cerca para sentir el modo en que Cas no está dejando escapar ese aliento, suficiente cerca para oler el mentolado gel de ducha y aftershave, y empieza a cerrar los ojos…

Y entonces siente una mano en su cuello, deslizándose por él. —Dean —respira Cas—, espera.

Dean abre los ojos.

Cas está mirándolo otra vez con esa mirada como un rayo cortante, mucho más dolorosa que nunca antes.

—¿Qué? —susurra Dean.

—No —dice Cas. La comisura de su labio torcida hacia abajo, y su cara hace que cada parte de Dean quiera morir—. No me des propinas.

_Click click_ se oye el picaporte de la puerta, entonces _criiiiic, pum._ Cas está fuera del coche, de pie de espaldas a Dean, caminando hacia el acceso público, sentándose en el banco donde se sentó meses atrás.

Dean se queda sentado en el Impala durante un largo y humillante minuto, recogiendo sus pedazos y volviéndolos a juntar. Sale al frío aire y camina hacia el banco, pateando la tierra mientras camina hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Se queda de pie junto a Cas, mirando al helado lago.

—No es así —dice Dean.

Cas simplemente mira a las tranquilas aguas, encorvado con sus codos en las rodillas. —¿Cómo puedo saberlo con seguridad?

—Porque yo te lo digo —dice Dean—. Y tú me crees.

Cas se ríe amargamente. —No creo que te lo creas ni tú mismo.

Un pájaro se oye a través del lago, el sonido repiquetea a través del agua como una piedra.

—Eso es todo, entonces. Estamos de acuerdo —Dean hunde sus manos más profundamente en sus bolsillos y se balancea hacia delante y atrás en sus talones. Su aliento se arremolina ante él—. Haremos como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca.

Cas se sienta hacia atrás y estira de su chaqueta apretándola a su alrededor. —Siéntate —dice—. Tengo frío.

Dean se sienta.

Cas se acerca a él, sus brazos envueltos sobre sí mismo, hasta que sus brazos y piernas se tocan, calor propagándose por ambos cuerpos.

—Esto es todo lo que quiero ahora mismo —Cas tiembla y mira a Dean—. ¿Puede ser suficiente?

Dean siente su pierna presionada contra la de Cas, sólida y real,

y asiente lentamente.

—Sí —dice—. Es suficiente.


	10. Chapter 10

Es unos días después de Acción de Gracias cuando Sam se viene abajo. Ha estado manteniéndose entero de forma asombrosa, tan asombrosa que se sorprende incluso a él, y es precisamente un pequeño gesto lo que le llega, pero cuando pasa…

Se rompe.

Llega al coche. Conduce durante horas, hasta después de medianoche, dando vueltas por caminos rurales y autovías, quemando gas, matando el tiempo, parando más de una vez y dejando caer sus brazos y cabeza en el volante y simplemente muriendo, hasta que se encuentra en casa.

Realmente en casa.

Sam abre la puerta principal despacio y camina cuidadosamente hacia la cocina, pisando suavemente. La casa está oscura y en silencio e incluso la oscuridad, es sutilmente diferente al modo en que solía ser. La diferencia es invisible a simple vista, imposible de describir, adhiriéndose a cada superficie, casi una esencia. Él ya no vive aquí y la casa lo sabe. Se siente como un intruso acechando en la oscuridad, caminando de puntillas cautelosamente sobre la alfombra de felpa; hace solo unos meses, habría tirado las llaves sobre la mesa de café y se habría desplomado sobre un sillón.

Solo quiere llegar al mueble bar. Cruza el umbral y las suelas de sus zapatos chirrían en el linóleo cuando…

—No eres una animadora.

Sam se da la vuelta.

Cas está de pie en la puerta en unos bóxer verdes con un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete abierto y una cuchara. Mira a Sam con los ojos en blanco, ligeramente desenfocados, ligeramente vacíos, casi como si estuviera colocado.

—Hostia puta —dice Sam, parpadeando—. Eres realmente sonámbulo.

Cas toma una cucharada de mantequilla de cacahuete. —Bueno, nunca vas a pasar las pruebas con una actitud como esa —hunde la cuchara llena de mantequilla de cacahuete en su boca y suelta un gruñido de satisfacción.

Sam vuelve a girarse hacia el mueble bar y saca el Jack Daniels. —Soñando con animadoras —murmura—. Eso es muy Dean de tu parte.

Cas se sienta en la mesa con un suspiro cansado, el escalofriante vacío en sus ojos dirigido hacia el tarro en sus manos. Entonces procede a murmurar en un idioma que no es inglés, y Sam esta un 98% seguro que son solo sinsentidos.

Sam sacude la cabeza. —Tú y yo, amigo —se sienta frente a Cas y vierte el licor en un vaso corto, se lo bebe de un trago, se pregunta brevemente si se está convirtiendo en su padre.

Entonces oye el chirrido de una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Sammy? —pregunta Dean apareciendo en la cocina, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Sam se sirve otro trago. —Alcoholismo.

Dean le mira con los ojos entrecerrados durante un momento.

Entonces se gira hacia el armario y saca dos vasos, empuja la puerta del armario cerrándola con su hombro, y se sienta pesadamente junto a él. Pone un vaso frente a Sam. —Tu vaso es demasiado pequeño.

Sam resopla y vierte su bebida en el vaso más grande. —Supongo que eres un experto en esto, ¿eh?

—Sip —Dean coge la botella y vierte una generosa cantidad de Jack en su vaso—. Es el negocio familiar.

Cas detiene su cuchara a medio camino de su boca y mira a Dean. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —demanda—. ¡Eres alérgico a la nieve!

Dean pone los ojos en blanco y señala hacia la sala de estar. —Cas. Ve. Ve a allí. La gente de la nieve te necesita.

Cas parpadea, y se levanta abruptamente. —Cornualles —dice. Camina muy serio hacia la sala de estar.

Dean se vuelve hacia Sam entonces con toda su atención, la persistente niebla de la somnolencia desapareciendo y su preocupación y alarma tomando el lugar. A Sam le molesta y lo aprecia a la vez. Ha venido por eso. Necesita sacarlo de alguna manera. Solo que ahora que la persona con la que se va a descargar está mirándole a la cara, siente una sacudida de indignación, orgullo herido, un sentido de _deja de intentar arreglarme, no es tu trabajo._

Pero lo es. Siempre ha sido el trabajo de Dean.

—Es Amelia —dice Sam.

Dean espera por el resto.

—Hace unas semanas… —Sam se pasa la palma de la mano por la frente, cubriendo una parte de su rostro con la mano, cierra los ojos brevemente—. Le he propuesto matrimonio.

Los ojos de Dean se abren de par en par.

—No venía totalmente de la nada. Habíamos hablado de ello cuando nos mudamos juntos —continua Sam—. Pensé que estaba a bordo. Pero cuando saqué el anillo, ella dijo… —traga a través de la tensión en su garganta y siente el licor quemándole en los pulmones—. Dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.

Dean se vuelve a reclinar en la silla y exhala. —Mierda.

—Le dije que lo pensara, y tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara, y entonces solo esperé. Y esperé. No quería presionarle. Entonces en Acción de Gracias, fuimos a casa de su padre y fue simplemente horrible, porque todo el tiempo me estuve preguntando, _¿Se lo ha dicho?_ —Sam se pasa la mano por el pelo y toma un profundo aliento—. Entonces hoy he llegado a casa. Ella ya se había ido a trabajar. Y en la mesa de la cocina veo…

Una cajita de terciopelo azul.

Sam levanta su vaso y toma un profundo trago de whisky, y luego deja caer su mano sobre la mesa. —Ha devuelto el anillo, Dean.

—¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto? —pregunta Dean.

—Pensé que no tendría que hacerlo —admite Sam con voz ronca—. Pensé que iba a decir sí. ¡Quiero decir, mierda, Dean! ¡Pensé que se iba a casar conmigo!

Dean toma un trago de su propio vaso y suspira. —¿Entonces, que significa esto?

—No lo sé —Sam mira hacia abajo a la mesa y parpadea intentando retener la humedad en sus ojos—. No lo sé. Hasta donde yo sé, no es el final de… nosotros, pero no… ni siquiera sabía que ella no…

—Hey —Dean posa una mano en su hombro, reconfortante y firme—. Sammy. Mírame.

Sam mira hacia arriba.

Dean está mirándole con una mirada solida y segura en la que Sam no puede evitar creer. —Habla con ella. No dejes que esto te destroce. Ella tendrá sus razones y puede que no tengan nada que ver contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sam asiente.

—La economía es una mierda. Os habéis mudado hace apenas unos meses. Quizá le diste accidentalmente diamantes de sangre —dice Dean—. Puede ser cualquier cosa, Sam, cualquier cosa. Y tienes que hablar con ella y descubrirlo antes de saltar a cualquier conclusión, ¿vale?

—Las pruebas han terminado.

Las cabezas de Dean y Sam se giran hacia la entrada.

Cas está allí muy sombríamente, pareciendo tener lastima por las dos no-animadoras. —Winchesters —dice—. Es hora de recolectar vuestros frutos.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. —Sí, "recogeré" mi _fruto_ aquí —alza su barbilla hacia Cas—, y luego hablaremos algo más —camina hacia Cas y le guía por la cocina—. Vamos, entrenador, hora de irse a dormir.

—Mayonesa —murmura Cas, siguiéndole dócilmente.

—Ajá. Eso es genial. Sigue adelante.

Sam se ríe para sí mismo bajo su aliento y bebe más de su whisky. Está empezando a golpearle ahora, disolviendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que sus ojos se crucen un poco, y casi pasa por alto el hecho de que Dean no lleva a Cas escaleras arriba a la antigua habitación de Sam.

Está llevando a Cas a la habitación de Dean

Está llevándolo de vuelta a su habitación.

Sam no está seguro de que hacer con ello, y eso sinceramente solo hace que su estomago duela con pensarlo porque _mierda, Dean, en qué te estás metiendo, qué estás haciendo, si quiera piensas antes de ir de cabeza hacia el infierno_ así que decide no pensar acerca de ello en absoluto, y escurre las últimas gotas de licor de su vaso.

…

**Diciembre**

Castiel odia esta habitación.

Lucas se inclina hacia delante en la lisa mesa de aluminio, sus cadenas tintineando débilmente. —¡Un visitante! —dice con una sonrisa—. ¿A qué debo este tremendo placer?

Castiel odia mirar a su hermano, porque este es el modo en que luce en todas sus pesadillas. Sonriente, sombras bajo sus ojos, mono naranja, su rostro ligeramente demacrado. Ha adelgazado en prisión, a pesar de todo el equipamiento deportivo disponible para él. Castiel sospecha que los guardias deben haberle dicho que los prisioneros que trabajan en la cocina están escupiendo en su comida.

Eso es lo que le decían a Cas, de todos modos.

Cas saca un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo desliza a través de la mesa. —Ayer recibí esto por correo.

El sobre está dirigido a Castiel Goodwin, y el sello ha sido franqueado por la prisión. Dentro hay un trozo de papel doblado en el cual ha sido escrita una sola frase: _Tienes mi permiso_.

Está firmado por Lucas Goodwin.

Lucas no abre el sobre, ni siquiera mira a la carta. Simplemente mira fijamente a Castiel y frunce los labios.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta Castiel

—Ya sabes —dice Lucas lentamente—, podrías haber llamado.

Castiel le mira intensamente. —Pensé que serías más honesto en persona.

Lucas se echa hacia atrás en su silla y observa a Castiel. Junta las manos y sus cadenas tintinean. —Interesante —dice finalmente—. Es muy interesante, Cas.

—¿El qué? —demanda Cas—. ¡Habla claramente!

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños —dice Lucas, una mirada perdida en sus ojos— y nuestro padre solía hacernos memorizar versos de la Biblia, y nos pegaba cuando no podíamos recordarlos?

Castiel frunce el ceño, confuso. —No —Su padre había sido severo, pero nunca violento.

—Oh, vamos —le provoca Lucas— ¿Qué hay de aquella vez que nos llevó al bosque, nos desnudó y golpeó nuestras espaldas sangrantes con una vara de sauce hasta que nos desmayamos?

Castiel se mira los pies, su corazón martilleando con furia. —¿De qué _cojones_ estás hablando? —escupe.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —las cejas de Lucas se fruncen burlonamente—. Oh. Eso es gracioso. Yo tampoco… —entonces la comisura de su boca se curva hacia arriba—. Pero a mi biógrafo le_ encanta_.

Castiel tensa la mandíbula, sus manos retorciéndose. —¿Tienes un biógrafo?

—Oh sí, soy una gran celebridad —Lucas alza sus cejas y se muerde el interior de la mejilla—Estoy sorprendido, hermanito. Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí, ¿y no obtuviste ninguna llamada de algún caballero?

—Los rechacé —gruñe Castiel—. La historia de mi vida aún no ha acabado.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —Lucas alza su mirada hacia él con ojos afilados, tan cortantes que Cas puede sentirlo en sus huesos—. ¿Y qué tipo de libro estás escribiendo, exactamente? Reconozco tu nueva dirección, Cassie.

El estomago de Cas se hunde.

—Mi biógrafo es un tipo útil —dice Lucas, un oscuro destello en sus ojos—. Ahora estás viviendo con ese apuesto sheriff. No creo que le hayas hablado de tus… propensiones.

La espalda de Cas se pone rígida y tensa.

—Sigo asombrado de que nunca saliera en el juicio —continua Lucas—. Los jurados aman las aberraciones sexuales. Y por el modo en que Daphne lloró en el estrado, estaba seguro de que ella…

—_Él lo sabe_ —masculla Cas, arrebatando el sobre de la mesa—. Ya he acabado aquí. Que te den.

Lucas ríe. —Ves, eso es lo que es tan interesante, Cas. Sigues diciendo que volaras lejos y aun así… —mira hacia sus manos y retuerce los dedos distraídamente, como si estuviera girando una moneda por sus nudillos—. Sigo encontrándote enredado en mi red.

La respiración de Cas se está acelerando, su adrenalina burbujeando en sus manos. —Púdrete en el infierno, Lucas.

Lucas gesticula como si tuviera una caña de pescar; alza la caña sobre su hombro y entonces lanza su imaginario cebo, haciendo un sonido zumbante con sus dientes presionados contra sus labios.

Cas da la espalda a Lucas y aprieta el botón para llamar al guardia. Camina a través del edificio, pasa la seguridad, corre hasta la parada del bus y no mira a atrás, no mira a atrás ni por un segundo.

No tiene que mirar a atrás para saber que Lucas está girando su mano con un movimiento circular,

pescándole.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mientras tanto**

El invierno se ha asentado bien con una ola de penetrante frío la primera semana de Diciembre, los desnudos arboles largos y negros contra los infinitos cielos grises. No hay nieve, solo lluvia helada y aguanieve, hielo sucio en las carreteras y gruesas capas de escarcha en cada parabrisas. La única cosa buena acerca del mierdoso tiempo es que es una excusa para quedarse acurrucados. De las tres vigilancias que Dean y Cas habían tenido esa semana, dos de ellas habían acabado con el par conduciendo a casa intentando mantener el calor y quedándose dormidos juntos en el sofá. La tercera habría acabado del mismo modo pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos conseguía quedarse dormido, así que después de unas cuantas horas de encogerse bajo una manta y hacer maratón de NCIS volvieron de forma reluctante a sus respectivas camas.

Así que, considerándolo todo, el frío no era tan malo.

El sábado por la tarde se encuentra en una situación un poco pegajosa. Normalmente simplemente llamaría a Sam y le haría echarle una mano; desafortunadamente, Sam no contesta el maldito teléfono, y ahora tiene que recurrir a medidas extremas.

—¿Hola?

—Hey. Amelia. Soy Dean. ¿Sabes dónde está Sam?

—Sigue en la oficina, creo…

—Mierda. Vale. Ha apagado el teléfono.

—Puedes llamar a su oficina.

—Nah, no es… tan importante. Mierda. Me pregunto si Bobby estará en casa…

—… ¿Es algo con lo que te pueda ayudar yo?

—…

—Y si no, estoy segura de que Sam estará en casa…

—¿Sabes algo de cocinar? ¿Cómo cocinar dulces?

—Um. Sé un poco. Depende. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Cas va a volver de la biblioteca en cualquier minuto y yo he hecho estos malditos caramelos y… mierda. Vale, déjame empezar por el principio.

—Vale…

—Nunca antes he hecho caramelos. Miré la lista de ingredientes y pensé que sería simple. Crema, azúcar, jarabe de maíz y bum, caramelos. Y al principio todo iba bien, hasta que decidí verter el caramelo fundido en una olla cubierta con papel encerado, porque eso es lo más lógico y racional a hacer y lo puse en la nevera. Solo resulta que cuando echas caramelo caliente en papel encerado…

—La cera se derrite.

—El caramelo está totalmente enganchado al papel. He intentado cortarlo y despegarlo del papel, pero es peor que rascar etiquetas del precio atascadas.

—Hmmm… Wow, uh… Déjame pensar en ello. Ermmm… Estoy solo haciendo una suposición pero, ¿Y si usas un secador del pelo?

—¿Un _secador del pelo_?

—Sí, úsalo para calentar el caramelo y derretir el papel.

—… Eso podría funcionar.

—Inténtalo y me cuentas.

—Espera… Amelia.

—¿Sí?

—No tengo un secador de pelo.

—…

—…

—Voy enseguida.

…

Normalmente, Dean simplemente se comería el caramelo con papel enganchado o lo tiraría todo. Pero todo el motivo por el que está pasando por tantos problemas es para sorprender a su platónico compañero de piso y arrancar la temporada de vacaciones para un hombre que ha pasado las navidades tras barras durante los últimos seis años y si no son _absoluta y jodidamente perfectas _no son lo suficiente buenas para Cas. Así que ahora está dejando a la novia de su hermano echarle un vistazo incluso aunque estuvo hablando con su novio la semana pasada sobre el hecho de que ella probablemente se deshaga de él, todo con la insana esperanza de que pueda de algún modo salvar este maldito caramelo.

Sí.

Amelia mira el bloque de caramelo y enchufa su secador del pelo. Su encrespado cabello negro está recogido y está claramente vestida en ropas cómodas, una vieja y raída camiseta gris, vaqueros con un agujero a la altura del bolsillo y deportivas sucias. Alza el secador y se encoje de hombros. —¡Vamos allá!

Dean mira ansiosamente mientras echa aire caliente al bloque de caramelo, lentamente pero sin duda calentando el dulce. Mientras Amelia lo calienta, él estira cuidadosamente de una esquina del papel encerado.

Empieza a despegarse.

—¡Está funcionando! —exclama Dean—. ¡Oh sí!

—Soy un genio —se regodea Amelia—. Debería conseguir un _premio_ por este nivel de MacGuyverear.

En solo unos pocos minutos tienen una olla entera de caramelo sin papel y Cas sigue sin estar en ningún lugar a la vista. Ellos dos chocan los cinco, cogen cuchillos y empiezan a cortar el caramelo en cuadrados, y se quedan en silencio.

Después de un minuto, Dean decide hacer algo estúpido. —Oye, Amelia.

Amelia está concentrada en lo que corta, haciendo incluso, rectángulos rectos. —¿Sí, Dean?

Dean baja su cuchillo. —¿Has hablado ya con Sam?

Amelia hace una breve pausa, su mano apretada en el cuchillo.

Continúa cortando, mirando fijamente hacia abajo al caramelo. —No —admite—. He estado aplazándolo, en realidad.

Dean suspira. —Mira, sé que no es asunto mío…

—Realmente no lo es —Amelia está de acuerdo.

—Pero necesitas hablar con él. Necesita una explicación.

Amelia para, y deja el cuchillo. Mira a Dean a los ojos. —¿Y si ya sé que la explicación que le dé no va a convencerle?

—Eso no puedes saberlo —argumenta Dean—. No hasta que se lo digas.

—Lo sé —murmura ella, una lejana oscuridad en sus ojos—. Ya lo sé.

Un nudo está ya formándose en el pecho de Dean, y se obliga a decir. —Amelia, si no quieres a Sam, _necesitas_ decírselo.

Amelia posa una mano sobre sus ojos y sacude la cabeza. Toma un profundo aliento y se aclara la garganta, recomponiéndose. Entonces mira hacia arriba al techo y deja escapar una corta y amarga risa. —Es exactamente lo opuesto, en realidad.

Dean frunce el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… —Amelia junta las manos y parpadea rápidamente, sus palabras salen bajas y entrecortadas—. Si le quisiera menos, no sería capaz de dejarle ir.

Dean se acerca a ella y baja la voz. —Amelia…

—Por favor —coge el secador—. No quiero hablar más de ello.

Envuelve el cable alrededor del secador y se va, cogiendo su bolso de camino hacia fuera, conduciendo su seguro Subaru mientras Dean la observa desde la ventana de la cocina.

…

Dean está espachurrado en el sofá viendo videos de cámaras de seguridad en su portátil cuando Cas finalmente llega a casa. Oye cómo se abre la puerta principal y grita sobre su hombro. —Hey, ¿qué tal ha ido en la biblioteca?

Una pausa silenciosa.

—Bien —dice Cas finalmente.

—Deberías haberme llamado cuando quisieras volver —dice Dean, estirando la cabeza para mirarle—. Podría haberte recogido…

Cas luce como una autentica mierda. Sus ojos están demacrados y su rostro ojeroso y sus hombros están decaídos como si estuviera muerto en el sitio.

Dean salta del sofá. —Tío. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada —contesta Cas inexpresivamente—. No he encontrado los libros que quería.

—Mierda, hombre, no te lo tomes tan a pecho —dice Dean—. Solo ponlos en espera o algo.

Cas asiente, sin siquiera notar el abeto en la esquina, y camina cansadamente hacia la cocina.

Dean corre tras él y se pone entre Cas y la entrada, y recuperando el aliento intenta aparentar normalidad. —Hey, así que, mientras no estabas, he tenido algo de tiempo libre y eh. He hecho algo. Para ti.

Cas parpadea.

Dean camina hacia dentro de la cocina y coge el bote a rayas rojas de la encimera. Intenta no sonrojarse avergonzado y fracasa mientras se lo tiende incómodamente a Cas y tartamudea. —Quiero decir, he imaginado que ya que es Diciembre, como se acercan las vacaciones, la gente normal hace estás mierdas y de todos modos si no te gusta no tienes que comértelo y de todos modos seguramente está asqueroso así que lo siento mucho…

Castiel abre el bote y mira hacia abajo con sorpresa. —Caramelos.

—Sip —Dean clava sus pulgares en los bolsillos y se mece sobre sus talones—. Asi queee. Ahí tienes.

Cas deja el bote en la mesa de la cocina y se mete uno de los cuadraditos en la boca. Mientras lo mastica vuelve a mirar a Dean. —¿Has hecho caramelos?

Dean se encoje de hombros. —Hay una primera vez para todo.

Castiel asiente. —Está bueno —se limpia ausentemente la mano en el pantalón.

Dean sonríe. —Me alegro de oír eso.

Cas recoge la tapa del bote, y por un momento para y lo mira. Cuidadosamente lo cierra sobre los caramelos y sin alzar la vista, dice suavemente. —Eso ha sido muy considerado de tu parte.

Dean sabe que está totalmente colorado, y deja de intentar combatirlo. —Solo intento ponerme… festivo —gesticula con una mano hacia la sala de estar—. He conseguido un abeto, he pensado que mañana podríamos poner algunas luces…

Los dedos de Cas se entretienen con el metal, su pulgar patinando sobre la lisa superficie. Cuando vuelve a hablar, todavía mira al bote, su voz baja y tenue. —Dean. Necesito preguntarte algo.

Hay algo ahí, algo receloso tras su voz. Dean se acomoda contra la encimera y le mira. —Dispara.

—¿Cuánto hace que… —la mano de Cas se posa sobre el bote, y los lados de sus mejillas se hunden mientras toma aire—. ¿Cuánto hace que sabes acerca de mí?

Dean frunce el ceño. —¿Sé el qué sobre ti?

Un matiz rosa se alza por el cuello de Cas, y sigue estudiando cuidadosamente el bote. —Acerca de mi sexualidad.

Dean abre la boca para formar una pregunta, y no puede encontrar las palabras.

—Sé que debe haber sido después del juicio cuando lo descubriste —continúa Cas, todavía sin encontrarse con sus ojos—. Lo habría oído si hubieran intentado meterlo como evidencia.

—Cas —consigue decir Dean—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

El matiz rosado sube hasta las mejillas de Cas. —¿Cuándo descubriste que soy bisexual?

_Ahhhhhhh._

Dean se siente aliviado y aterrorizado a la vez, mareado y pegado al suelo. De repente el accidentado y desconocido terreno de la imposibilidad reduciéndose y el mundo conocido se convierte en extraño y salvaje, y las sospechas sin forma atrapadas en su corazón tienen una identidad, un nombre, un color que brilla con fuerza y calor y peligrosidad.

—No lo hice —dice—. No lo sabía.

La cabeza de Cas se alza rápidamente hacia la dirección de Dean, sus cejas frunciéndose con fuerza.

—Pensé… —la piel de Dean arde, caliente con vergüenza—. Pensé que eras hetero, e-excepto por lo que sea. Por lo que sea que tenemos. Pensé que eso era parte de… la razón de que tú… no quisieras. Aquello.

Cas solo frunce el ceño con más intensidad. —Pero si no lo sabías —dice— ¿por qué me besaste?

Dean traga y hunde sus manos al fondo de sus bolsillos. —Cas, estuve bebiendo. No estaba pensando. Estaba solo… tomando lo que quería. No pensé en que querrías tú. Quiero decir, después de eso, pensé, de algún modo pensé que podrías querer eso pero en ese momento… no tenía ni idea, y ni siquiera me importó.

Cas sigue mirándole fijamente, aun con el ceño fruncido con confusión, todavía dividido entre lo que él creía y lo que está oyendo.

Dean se lame los labios y admite, —Fue básicamente lo más egoísta que pude haber hecho.

Cas aparta la mirada, su boca tensándose y sus ojos bajando hacia el suelo.

Entonces camina hacia delante y pone su mano en el hombro de Dean, y dice, —Te sientes… culpable, ¿verdad?

Dean se ríe tímidamente. —Ah, me conoces demasiado bien.

—Y si yo hiciera algo egoísta… —los ojos de Cas están fijados en los suyos, enfocados y cautelosos—. ¿Eso igualaría el marcador?

El corazón de Dean golpea con fuerza contra el interior de sus costillas y el lugar donde está la mano de Cas se siente pesado y caliente y cada centímetro de su piel es consciente de cada centímetro de Cas y responde. —Sí. Supongo que lo haría.

Despacio, deliberadamente, Cas se inclina y presiona su boca contra la de Dean, besándole con suavidad y firmeza y refrenándose. Dean cierra los ojos y se presiona contra él, sus manos recorriendo la cintura de Cas, ladeando la cabeza para conseguir un mejor ángulo, moviendo sus labios contra los de Cas y respirando en la piel de Cas y lamiendo su boca y apenas rozándolo con la punta de sus dientes y hundiéndose en la espiral de placer en sus entrañas que surge creciendo y creciendo y creciendo.

Entonces de repente sus labios están fríos.

Cas se ha apartado, mira fijamente a su cara, algo agridulce persistiendo en sus ojos. —Ahí está —murmura—. Estamos en paces.

—¿Eso es todo? —susurra Dean, una ligera sonrisa desesperada tirando de la comisura de su boca—. ¿Eso es todo lo que consigo?

Cas toma un largo respiro, y desliza sus brazos alrededor de Dean. Deja descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean y suspira. —Sí. Lo siento.

Y los brazos de Dean se envuelven alrededor de Cas y se sostienen ahí contra la encimera, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, en silencio e incompletos y sin querer dejarlo ir.


	12. Chapter 12

**7 de Diciembre**

—¡Para de limpiar! —grita Dean—. ¡Acabo literalmente de limpiar esa encimera, _psicópata_!

—¡Es una _toallita desinfectante_ —grita Cas de vuelta, restregando la encimera de la cocina vigorosamente—, para que no cojamos _salmonela!_

—¡Eres peor que Sam! —brama Dean—. ¡Ahí! ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡Eres peor! ¡Que! ¡Sam!

…

**10 de Diciembre**

—¡Has estado robándome los calcetines! —acusa Castiel.

—No lo he hecho —replica Dean, cambiando de canales y llenándose la cara de patatas fritas—. Además, nuestros calcetines son idénticos.

Castiel señala hacia los pies con calcetines de Dean, los cuales están reposando sobre la mesa de café. —Esos calcetines son míos.

Dean resopla y retuerce los dedos del pie. —¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo.

Cas arranca el calcetín blanco del pie derecho de Dean y lo blande en su cara. En el interior, escrito con un marcador negro pone _CG._

Dean para a medio mordisco.

Castiel le fulmina con la mirada.

—Eso lo he escrito yo —murmura Dean—. Significa Chico… Ganador.

Castiel coge la bolsa de patatas y la vacía sobre la cabeza de Dean.

…

**12 de Diciembre**

—Así que él dice que ella finalmente ha- Oh, por Dios. Por última vez —Dean aprieta los dientes y contrae y relaja sus manos, mirando al lector digital en la pared—. Castiel Goodwin. NO, repito, NO subas el termostato por encima de 65 grados Fahrenheit.

Castiel no alza la vista de su portátil. Está sentado en la mesa del comedor, obviamente enganchado en alguna intensa discusión en algún foro sobre la nueva película de Star Trek o alguna mierda por el estilo. —La temperatura ambiente es de 70 grados.

—¡NO! —Dean tira de su propio cabello—. NO ES. SETENTA. GRADOS. LA TEMPERATURA AMBIENTE ES, POR DEFINICIÓN, CUALQUIER MALDITA TEMPERATURA A LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA LA PUTA HABITACIÓN.

Castiel se da la vuelta en su silla y le fulmina con la mirada. —No actúes como si mi deseo de mantener la casa a una temperatura agradable fuera atroz. ¡Podemos permitirnos la factura por el calor!

—¡_Tú_ puedes permitirte la factura! —grita Dean—. A diferencia de otras personas, a mi el estado no me ha dado varios millones de dólares…

Y ahí es cuando Castiel se levanta, y su voz desciende gravemente. —Me he _ganado_ ese dinero —gruñe—, durante seis años.

Dean cierra la boca.

—Lo siento —dice Dean—. He cruzado una línea.

Cas aparta la mirada y camina hacia la sala de estar.

Dean le sigue.

—Así que, de todos modos, como te iba diciendo —divaga con indiferencia, intentando usar un tono despreocupado—. Supongo que Sam no quiere hablar de ello, pero dice que es solo una gran estupidez y cree que puede cambiar de opinión si es lo suficiente paciente. Lo que es, como ya sabes, exactamente lo opuesto a lo que pasará.

Castiel se sienta en el sofá pesadamente y coge el control remoto.

Dean se recuesta en el sillón frente a él, sentándose en el brazo y dejando descansar sus manos sobre sus rodillas. —Porque contra más tiempo le dé para pensarlo, más va a _pensar_ en ello, y se va a convencer más de que tiene razón. Sea lo que sea lo que le ocurre, ella está convencida de que sabe que es lo mejor, y dándole tiempo lo que hace es darle la oportunidad de reunir valor y dejarle.

Cas sube el volumen de su documental de guepardos.

Dean le observa durante un minuto, y luego suspira. —Cas. De verdad que lo siento. Por lo que he dicho.

—No lo sientas —murmura Cas—. Solo siéntate a mi lado y mira conmigo los guepardos.

Dean duda, y entonces se levanta y se cambia al sofá.

Se sientan en silencio y miran el programa. Es bastante fascinante, de hecho, está esta madre guepardo y su bebé y están afuera en la jungla africana, solas, y este tío británico en un Jeep está realmente emocionado por ello, y el bebé tiene una pequeña cresta esponjosa en su espalda y hace un piido como un pajarito. Excepto que entonces la madre tiene que dejar al bebé para ir a cazar, y hay una manada errante de leones cerca, y el guepardo bebé está solo en una herbosa cumbre piando. Piando.

Los leones vagan más cerca.

—Oh, mierda —Dean cierra las manos con nerviosismo—. Ohhh, mierda, esto no va a acabar bien. Este es el por qué odio los documentales.

Cas le mira y alcanza el mando a distancia.

—¡No! —Dean saca una mano para detenerle, y se lame los labios—. Yo… Necesito saber. Estoy demasiado metido ahora.

La brumosa puesta de sol de la Savannah se vierte sobre la dorada pradera, y los leones pasean en vagos círculos al pie de la colina, todavía limpiándose los hocicos de una matanza reciente. Sus orejas echadas hacia delante, ojos marrones estrechándose, bigotes retorciéndose.

El bebé guepardo, solo en la cumbre de la colina, llora soltando otro piido lastimero.

Y acaba el episodio.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protesta Dean.

Cas suspira. —Esto es lo que suelen hacer —dice. Coge el mando a distancia y silencia los anuncios—. Los productores de estos programas son unos sinvergüenzas manipulando emocionalmente para mantener sus audiencias.

Ambos se hunden en el sofá en un cómodo silencio.

Y en ese silencio, de algún modo Dean encuentra las palabras. Es probablemente el peor momento posible para sacar el tema pero se siente extrañamente correcto. Por alguna razón, _ahora_ es el momento en el que encuentra el valor para sacar lo que lleva sopesando en su mente durante la última semana, merodeando en el borde de su visión, atascándose en su garganta. Ha estado intentando ser paciente, intentando darle espacio a Cas para que lo sacara por sí mismo, pero después de una semana caminando alrededor con un constante picor al fondo de su cerebro, sabe que es la hora.

—Ya sabes —dice Dean—, la semana pasada me besaste.

Cas asiente. —Eso hice.

—Y dijiste… que fue egoísta —Dean se aclara la garganta—. Lo que es raro. Porque eso significa que _querías _besarme.

Cas traga. —Así es.

—Y sigo dándole vueltas en mi mente… y no tiene ningún sentido —Ahora que las palabras están saliendo de su boca, Dean se siente extrañamente entumecido, extrañamente inmune a la ansiedad que normalmente siente cuando sus sentimientos y Cas están en la misma habitación—. Porque si yo quiero besarte, y tu quieres besarme… ¿Entonces por qué no nos estamos besando?

Durante un buen rato Cas no dice nada. Sus ojos están fijos en algún punto de la mesa de café, algún punto en la distancia, y el resto de él está completamente inmóvil.

Finalmente toma un profundo aliento.

—Dean —dice—. No sé si puedo explicarlo de un modo que aceptes.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me convenzas —contesta Dean—. No estoy… intentándolo. Solo pregunto.

Cas vuelve su rostro hacia Dean, y le mira a los ojos. —Entonces intentaré explicarlo.

Dean espera.

La mano derecha de Cas se aprieta nerviosamente en el cojín del sofá. —Tengo… muchos sentimientos por ti, algunos de ellos conflictivos, y… muchas dudas sobre mí mismo. Y si estuviera en una posición diferente, Puede, puede que me sintiera libre de explorar esos sentimientos y dudas. En el contexto de una, una relación sexual.

Los ojos de Dean están fijos en Cas y sus puños se contraen y su pecho se tensa porque sabe lo que está por venir, pero no puede cambiar el canal. Está demasiado metido.

—Pero… ya que vivimos juntos, y porque… eres mi único amigo —continua Cas lentamente—. Quiero resolver algunos de estos sentimientos y dudas conmigo mismo antes… antes de enredarlos más.

Dean asiente.

Lo que quiere decir es, _Cas, ya estoy tan atado a ti que no podría desenredarme aunque lo intentara. Si estás esperando a que esto se vuelva más simple vas a estar esperando por muchísimo tiempo porque contra más tiempo paso contigo más complicado se vuelve y nada que valga la pena está libre de riego, y estoy dispuesto a correrlo, lo estoy, puedes culparme a mí de todo cuando explote en nuestras caras, diles que todo fue mi maldita idea y aceptaré las culpas porque ya no tengo ninguna duda cuando se trata de ti. _

Pero lo que dice en voz alta es, —Vale.

Ve como Cas baja la mirada ante esa simple palabra, el inmenso alivio porque Dean no va a desafiarlo, que lo ha aceptado, que _le_ ha aceptado en sentido literal, y Dean sabe que ha dicho lo correcto.

Se vuelven hacia la televisión y miran el siguiente programa de naturaleza sobre familias de suricatos, y cuando Cas posa su mano sobre la de Dean y entrelaza sus dedos, Dean siente como su rostro se ruboriza y piensa para sí mismo,

_Vale._

…

**17 de Diciembre**

—Tengo que decirlo… —Jody pasa las fotografías—. Chicos, estoy muy impresionada.

Cas y Dean se sientan un poco más rectos en sus sillas. —Gracias —dice Dean.

Ella se echa hacia delante en su escritorio y junta las manos, mirando a cada uno de ellos durante unos segundos. —Quiero meteros en algo. Algo… más grande.

Dean y Cas se miran el uno al otro.

Jody abre un cajón y saca uno de sus archivos. —Este hombre, ¿el que visteis con Yuri hace unas semanas?

Cas toma el archivo y se inclina para enseñárselo a Dean. Hay reportes y fotos policiales del rubio que vendió la droga en el callejón, un tal "Balthazar Travers".

—Es un traficante, no un camello —les dice Jody—. Nuestros informantes nos han dicho que reporta a un hombre conocido solo como "M". Hemos estado intentando conseguir un hilo hacia él durante semanas, pero según mis agentes, es escurridizo —no parece muy convencida de ello—. Quiero que vosotros dos lo rastreéis si podéis y lo sigáis. Observad a donde va, sacad fotografías, e informadme.

Dean se inclina en su silla. —Singer. Esto es alto perfil. Necesitas oficiales en esto, quizá incluso una unidad encubierta. Sabes eso.

—¡_Tengo_ oficiales en esto —replica—, y están consiguiendo una mierda, Winchester! Esto es importante. Necesito todas las manos en el asunto, y eso os incluye a vosotros dos.

Dean se levanta y coge el archivo de las manos de Cas, lanzándolo sobre el escritorio de Jody. —Esto no es por lo que firmamos. Gracias pero no.

Cas se levanta lentamente. —Me temo que debo concordar con Dean —dice, disculpándose—. Los intereses en este caso serían… mucho más elevados, y no estoy preparado para tomar esa responsabilidad.

Jody les fulmina con la mirada.

Cas encoje la cabeza.

—No, tú no —suelta—. No estoy enfadada contigo —fija su mirada estrictamente en Dean.

Dean cruza los brazos. —Pon esa cara todo lo que quieras pero seguirá así.

Jody contrae los puños y se levanta con un sonido frustrado. —Os _necesito_ en esto —insiste—. Por favor, os lo estoy suplicando. ¡Si no me ayudáis, puede que nunca lo cojamos!

—¡Entonces no le cogerás! ¡Así es la vida! —declara Dean en voz alta, la irritación filtrándose en su voz, calándose en sus dientes—. Pero más importante, ¡ya no es mi problema!

—Que conveniente, ¿no? —demanda Jody, sus ojos parpadeando—. ¿Exactamente de qué tienes miedo Dean? ¿De darte cuenta de que sigues siendo bueno en lo que haces?

La irritación de Dean se transforma en enfado. —¡Ya no _es_ lo que hago! —chilla—. ¡Dejo de ser lo que "hago" hace meses! ¡Es gracioso como perder tu trabajo reencamina tus planes de carrera!

—¡Renunciaste! —grita ella, apuntándolo con un dedo—. ¡_Tú _renunciaste! ¡Tú renunciaste a este departamento y tú renunciaste a todos nosotros y tú renunciaste a _mí_, Dean!

—¡Sí! —grita Dean de vuelta, caminando hacia delante mientras su control desaparece completamente—. ¡Eso es verdad, renuncié, joder, Jody! ¿Así que adivina qué? No eres mi teniente, o mi jefe, o lo que sea que te creas que eres, y no tienes ningún maldito derecho a decirme…

Jody estampa su puño contra el escritorio tan fuerte que tiembla. —¡Soy tu _familia_! —gruñe, sus ojos brillantes.

El mortal silencio en la pequeña oficina es ensordecedor.

Dean cierra la boca y abre la puerta. Sale sin decir una palabra.

Jody pone sus manos planas en el escritorio y baja la cabeza.

Cas se aclara la garganta. —Creo que seguiremos yendo a la cena el sábado —dice—. Traeremos una ensalada.

Jody asiente sin levantar la vista.

Castiel deja la oficina con algunas miradas hacia atrás de arrepentimiento, inseguro de que decir y optando por mantenerse en silencio.


	13. Chapter 13

_N/T: Holaa, siento no haber subido capítulo el viernes pero prometo que lo tenía traducido. Lo que pasa es que este fin de semana ha habido una convención de The Vampire Diaries en mi ciudad y desde el jueves hasta hoy he estado liada con ello y ni he pisado mi casa así que no pude colgar el capí /_

_A cambio, para compensar lo subo hoy y el jueves subiré el siguiente así que tendréis que esperar poquito entre uno y otro ;)_

_Espero que os guste :3_

* * *

En el coche, la radio suena bajita y ahoga los pensamientos no dichos. El camino a casa es largo y pesado.

Finalmente, Cas habla. —Disfruto con nuestro trabajo.

Dean le mira.

—Me gusta tener algo que hacer —continúa Cas, mirando por la ventana—. Me da un propósito. Y me gusta trabajar contigo.

Dean mira la carretera y aprieta su agarre en el volante.

—Creo que tenías razón al rechazar el encargo —Puede sentir a Cas redirigiendo su mirada, taladrando a Dean, cortando a través de su piel—. Pero me gustaría seguir trabajando para Jody, si podemos.

—Lo siento —murmura Dean—. Siempre estoy jodiendo las cosas.

Cas le alcanza y le palmea el brazo. —Lo sé.

Hay un latido de silencio.

—Eso era una broma —dice Castiel—. Estaba bromeando.

—Eso _no_ era una broma —replica Dean—. ¡Tú crees que lo jodo todo!

—Esa es una declaración muy amplia.

—¡Así que lo admites!

—Normalmente eres competente en la mayoría de áreas…

—¡Competente! ¡En la _mayoría de áreas_! Wow, Cas, para con los halagos…

—… pero tienes una tendencia a agravar las discusiones.

—Me peleo demasiado, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí.

—De todas las cosas ridículas…

Paran delante de la casa aún discutiendo. Dean aparca el coche pero deja el motor al ralentí. —Son casi las 5 —dice—. Corre a dentro y coge tu libro y te llevaré a Becky's…

…

Jody no sabe que decirle a Bobby.

Al final deja escapar, —Hemos tenido una pelea. Dean y yo.

Bobby está ocupado devorando su estofado de pollo, llenándose la boca de cucharadas tan rápido como le es posible, pero ante sus palabras titubeantes sus manos se sacuden. Levanta la vista de su bol. —¿Cómo de grave?

Jody suspira. —Nada que no se pueda arreglar con una tarta en el momento oportuno —admite ella—, pero… ambos nos pusimos bastante intensos.

Bobby no la presiona para elaborar lo que ha dicho. Él nunca lo hace. Siempre va directo al corazón del asunto. —¿De quién fue la culpa?

—¡Suya! —responde Jody indignada. Entonces gruñe y apoya la cabeza en la mano—. Vale, mayoritariamente mía, pero… ¡Es muy terco, Bobby! No tiene ni idea de lo _mucho_ que estoy intentando ayudar.

—Quizá sí la tiene —sugiere Bobby—. Quizá no quiere la ayuda. No puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado.

Jody frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos. —Tonterías.

Bobby resopla. — Y dices que Dean es el terco.

—Oye, si veo a un chico en un alfeizar y no puedo convencerle para bajar, no voy a simplemente dejarle saltar —dice Jody—. Voy a estar esperándole abajo con un trampolín. Solo porque te rindas contigo mismo no significa que yo también tenga que rendirme.

Bobby la observa durante un minuto, con esa sabia mirada que siempre precede a algo que Jody no quiere oír. —Entonces sigue adelante, cariño —dice él—. Saca los trampolines. Solo estate preparada cuando él vuelva a subirse a ese alfeizar al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y todos los demás días.

Jody entrecierra los ojos.

Bobby vuelve a su estofado. —Gran trabajo con la cena.

—Es solo un estofado —refunfuña ella—. Un niño de guardería podría hacerlo —toma un poco de su propio bol, y tiene que admitirlo, _está_ bastante bueno.

Es diez minutos después cuando ambos oyen un golpe en la puerta.

Jody empuja su silla hacia atrás. —Adivina quién debe ser.

—No seas dura con él —dice Bobby.

Jody le ignora y camina hacia la puerta principal.

Efectivamente, Dean Winchester está de pie en el porche delantero, con los pies torcidos hacia dentro y avergonzado y a pesar de ser bastantes centímetros más alto que ella, luciendo como un niño pequeño intimidado.

—Hey, Jody —le saluda él—. Acabo de dejar a Cas en su club de lectura, y me he dado cuenta de que estaba en el vecindario…

Jody alza una ceja. —¿Club de lectura? ¿Eso no es algo de persona de mediana edad con el nido vacío?

—Es… es Cas haciendo cosas de Cas —replica Dean a la defensiva—Él tiene el club de lectura, yo tengo el campo de tiro, y ambos conseguimos algo de espacio para respirar, así que puedes… —sacude la cabeza y ondea la mano—. Mierda, no, estoy yendo con mal pie. Jody, he venido a disculparme. Lo siento por ser un gilipollas.

Jody siente una punzada en su corazón, un deje de compasión que reprime y pisotea hasta que somete. —Ya sabes, Dean —dice ella en tono duro—, realmente me molestó, el modo en que hablaste en la oficina. Sé que no hace mucho tú eras mi superior, y nunca seré tan cercana a ti como Bobby, pero…

—No, tenías razón —le interrumpe Dean serio—. Eres familia, Jody. Sé que solo intentas cuidar de mí. Lo sé. Y sé que… —traga con fuerza y se mira los pies—. Cuando todo se derrumbó sobre mí, huí. Y dejé que todo cayera sobre ti. Eso no fue justo, y… entiendo el por qué estás enfadada. Tienes derecho a ello.

La punzada de compasión se derrite formando un charco. Hace una bola con la mayor parte de ello manteniéndolo en su interior pero un poco se escapa de todos modos, así que lo recoge con un último esfuerzo. —No te estoy pidiendo que lo arregles —dice Jody tranquilamente, sinceramente—. Solo te estoy pidiendo ayuda.

Puede ver las emociones enfrentándose en el rostro de Dean, la lucha allí, el conflicto grabado en las líneas de su boca y el ceño en sus cejas. —Lo siento —dice—, pero créeme cuando digo… _que no puedo._

Jody suspira.

Ella le cree, lo hace. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de la ayuda de Dean, hay una red de narcotráfico expandiéndose en el condado que se ha convertido en su responsabilidad hace nueve meses y los periodistas y presentadores de noticias y madres preocupadas están arañando su espalda y ella ha estado ejecutando las andrajosas fuerzas intentando detenerlo, y la única herramienta que no ha usado está ante ella diciéndole que es inútil. Y de algún modo, se supone que debe aceptarlo.

Cuando Dean era sheriff, Jody solía preguntarse como el chico mantenía todo a raya. Desde que él se apartó, se ha dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaba haciendo _ver_ que todo estaba a raya. El Mago de Oz tras la cortina, una distracción, un juego de manos, un flash de luz y una nube de humo para cubrir las noches sin dormir y el licor en tu vaso.

No es culpa de Dean. Jody solo necesita convertirse en un mago mejor.

—Lo entiendo, Dean —dice Jody—. Y no te lo pediré más. Es solo que es muy difícil verte sentado al margen cuando te necesito tanto en el juego —se frota el codo—. El precio que pago por ser la mandamás, supongo.

Dean asiente, un asentimiento lastimero. —Trabajo de mierda, ¿eh?

Jody sonríe irónicamente. —Completamente mierdoso. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Ambos se quedan en la entrada y se observan el uno al otro.

—Por qué no entras —dice—. He hecho estofado de pollo.

Dean levanta la barbilla y entrecierra los ojos sospechosamente. —Así que… has descubierto mi debilidad.

Jody sonríe con suficiencia. —La comida es la debilidad de todos los hombres.

—¿Vosotros dos habéis acabado ya de cotorrear? —llama Bobby desde la otra habitación—. ¡Estáis dejando entrar la corriente!

Jody pone los ojos en blanco y Dean entra, y pronto están cenando juntos y hablando despreocupadamente y todo es como debería ser.

…

Dos horas más tarde, Castiel se despide de la mujer con el nido vacío y se desliza en el asiento del pasajero junto a Dean.

—¿Te has divertido? —pregunta Dean.

Cas sonríe y alisa la cubierta de su libro de tapa dura. —Me gusta _Jane Eyre_.

Dean resopla, y entonces se agarra a sí mismo y lo convierte en una tos.

Cas le mira.

—Genial —dice Dean—. Eso es genial.

—Es un buen libro —dice Cas serio—. Deberías leerlo antes de burlarte.

—Es solo que no parece de mi tipo —lo elude Dean—. No me van mucho los libros… de chicas.

Las cejas de Cas descienden y su rostro se oscurece. —No es un libro de chicas. Es un libro sobre una mujer. Hay una clara diferencia.

—¡Vale, vale! —Dean alza una mano en señal de rendición.

Cas le mira durante unos instantes. —Sabes que, me recuerdas un poco a uno de los personajes.

Dean frunce el ceño. —¿Quieres decir que Batman sale en ese libro?

Cas ignora su comentario. —Cuando Jane es una niña pequeña, es enviada lejos a una escuela de beneficencia —continúa él—. Allí le enseñan que las chicas desobedientes son enviadas al infierno. Cuando el director le pregunta a Jane si quiere ser enviada al infierno, ella responde que no. Entonces él le pregunta que hará para evitar ese destino. Ella se lo piensa, y le dice… "procurar no estar enferma para no morirme".

Dean tiene que reírse ante eso.

Cas sonríe y mira por la ventana. —Pensé que suena como algo que tú dirías.

—Sí —admite Dean—. Esa te la concedo.

—Pero lo que encuentro realmente interesante es Thornfield Hall —dice Cas. Está en un humor hablador, al parecer; Dean nunca le ha oído hablar tanto sobre su club de lectura.

Aunque por otro lado, Dean nunca había preguntado.

—Jane va a trabajar a Thornfield Hall, y se enamora del dueño de la casa, el Sr. Rochester. Durante un tiempo parece que el destino y sus posiciones en la vida los mantendrían separados, y entonces el Sr. Rochester finalmente le propone matrimonio. Están a punto de casarse, pero… —Cas baja la mirada hacia el libro en su regazo, una ligera arruga de preocupación aparece en su frente—. Pasa algo en Thornfield. Algo oscuro, y secreto. Mientras Jane y Rochester _deberían_ ser felices, algo va mal. Hay señales. Presagios. Rochester actúa de forma extraña. Jane tiene sueños raros… —Cas se va apagando y desliza su pulgar sobre la cubierta del libro, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos están enfocados en algún punto de la cubierta y aun así en algún punto en la distancia, algún lugar lejano y profundamente introspectivo, y sus labios están ligeramente separados, como si se hubiera olvidado de las palabras a medio decir en su boca.

Dean para en un semáforo y palmea la pierna de Cas. —No te obsesiones demasiado, amigo —dice—. Es solo un libro. Estoy seguro de que acabará bien.

Cas mantiene los ojos fijados en la cubierta de _Jane Eyre_, incapaz de alejarse de sus pensamientos y unirse al mundo de los vivos.

El semáforo cambia a verde y Dean vuelve a conducir. —Me he pasado por casa de Bobby —le dice a Cas—. He hablado con Jody. Creo que las cosas están bien entre nosotros.

—Bien.

—No sé tú, pero yo me alegro de haber acabado con el caso de Yuri. Me vendría bien algo de descanso…

—¿Para jugar a más videojuegos? —pregunta Cas.

—¡No solo juego a videojuegos! —protesta Dean—. También… hago… modelos de coches y mierdas.

Cas alza las cejas.

—Lo hago —insiste Dean—. Solo que no lo he hecho… recientemente.

Las cejas de Cas se elevan incluso más.

—Cállate —suelta Dean— Estás celoso.

Cas se gira para mirar por la ventana, y una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus mejillas.

—He dicho que te calles —gruñe Dean.

Cas no dice ni una palabra, e incordia a Dean de igual modo.

Y Dean es afortunado de estar conduciendo, porque si no lo estuviera, probablemente haría algo realmente estúpido como sujetar a Cas contra un muro y besarle hasta sacarle toda la burla. Y entonces el hecho de que se le ocurra a Dean como un posible curso de los acontecimientos le hace sentir la cabeza ligera y la boca seca, así que se obliga a dejar de pensar en ello.

Paran en la entrada, los neumáticos del Impala crujiendo sobre grava helada. En la invernal oscuridad, la casa es hermosa, tiras de clásicas luces navideñas cuelgan del tejado, las del tamaño de un huevo que queman al tocarlas, reliquias que Dean encontró enredadas en el sótano. La noche ha envuelto el tejado totalmente con fina escarcha blanca que destella bajo las anaranjadas luces de la calle, y el césped está apelmazado también, cubierto con hielo, crujiente y pálido y brillante. Los dos se sientan en silencio durante un momento, bebiendo de la reluciente noche.

—Es casi Navidad —dice Dean.

Cas asiente.

Un extraño golpe frío de aire se cuela bajo el cuello de Dean, y tiembla.

—Vayamos a dentro —murmura—. Se me están congelando hasta las pelotas aquí fuera…


	14. Chapter 14

**21 de Diciembre**

Viernes al atardecer, Sam recibe una llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Sam. Soy Castiel. Castiel Goodwin.

—Sí, lo he visto en el identificador de llamadas —dice Sam—. Y tú _eres_ el único Castiel que conozco.

—Necesito ayuda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé que conseguirle a Dean

—… ¿Qué?

—Por Navidad —explica Cas—. He supuesto que tú, como su hermano, sabrías que podría ser un regalo apropiado para él.

—Ahh. Bueno, ya sabes, estoy seguro de que le gustará cualquier cosa que le compres…

—Él me va a comprar algo caro, Sam. Eso es todo lo que he deducido. Está siendo muy sigiloso al respecto.

—La gente suele ser sigilosa con los regalos de Navidad, Cas.

—No sé que comprar. No hará una lista. La gente para la que he comprado regalos en el pasado me ha provisto detalladas listas. No… no soy bueno eligiendo regalos por mí mismo. ¿Sabes qué quiere?

—Cas, quiero decir… puedo decirte que clase de cosas le gustan, en general, pero… lo que el querrá realmente es algo que tú le regales, ya sabes, _de ti._ No le va a importar lo que sea siempre y cuando tú lo hayas elegido.

—Eso no me tranquiliza.

—Mira. Mañana es sábado, y Dean estará en el campo de tiro por la mañana. ¿Por qué no vienes a comprar conmigo? Quiero comprar algunas cosas más para Bobby de todos modos. Ambos vamos a comprar para viejos malhumorados, así que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿A qué hora?

…

Así que a la mañana siguiente Sam se encuentra a solas con Castiel en el centro comercial, la mayoría del incómodo silencio sepultado por los frenéticos compradores y atronadores villancicos a través de los altavoces. Sam no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que pocas veces ha salido con Cas sin Dean para actuar como conducto. No es malo, realmente, solo… extraño. Se siente como si faltara algo.

Finalmente acaban deambulando a través del departamento de joyería y echando un vistazo a todas las monstruosidades brillando en el expositor, incluso aunque es probable que ninguno de ellos encuentre lo que está buscando entre las carísimas perlas y las recargadas filigranas. Después de unos cuantos comienzos en falso, Sam inicia una conversación.

—Así que… —dice—. Dean me ha dicho que te has unido a un club de lectura.

Castiel se reclina sobre el mostrador de cristal y mira con recelo a un collar de aspecto agresivo. —Sí. Estamos leyendo Jane Eyre.

Sam alza sus cejas. —Wow. Es un libro largo. Eso es guay.

—Somos un club ambicioso —murmura Cas, moviéndose de forma ausente por el mostrador. Mira de cerca una colección de relojes—. Dean me ha dicho que tú y Amelia estáis teniendo problemas de pareja.

Sam está tan sorprendido que tose y se ríe a la vez.

Castiel le mira. —¿Prefieres no hablar de ello?

—Uh. Sí —Sam vuelve a toser—. Lo prefiero.

Cas asiente sabiamente. —Sí. Así es mucho más fácil ignorarlo.

—No lo estoy… —Sam se refrena y baja la voz—. No lo estoy ignorando, pero es privado.

Cas no responde a eso. Simplemente dirige su atención a un expositor de caros relojes.

Sam suspira y se gira lentamente hacia un exhibidor de pendientes. Hay un par que le podría gustar a Amelia, pendientes de perlas simples que complementarían su sonrisa.

—Lo siento por entrometerme —dice Cas en voz baja—. No es mi lugar.

—Está bien —dice Sam.

…

De algún modo ambos acaban encontrando algo para satisfacer sus obligaciones Navideñas y deambulan por el centro comercial, ninguno de los dos queriendo ser el primero en darlo por acabado. Finalmente holgazanean por la zona de comida y compran algo de pizza, sentándose en una pequeña mesa de plástico en incomodas sillas de metal con un diseño que recuerda demasiado a una cafetería de instituto.

—Entonces —dice Sam, alzando su trozo de pizza—. Primeras Navidades como un hombre libre. Debes estar emocionado.

Castiel pincha un trozo con un pequeño tenedor de plástico. —Sí. Debería estarlo.

La pizza de Sam se detiene en su boca, y alza su ceja. —¿No lo estás?

Cas mira a su comida y exhala pesadamente. —La Navidad es… un recuerdo de mi antigua vida. Es una época de tradiciones, familia… fe… —frunce los labios ligeramente—. En la cima de todo ello, está Dean.

Sam baja su pizza y pasa la mano por la servilleta. —¿A qué te refieres?

Cas mira hacia arriba, y su boca se tuerce hacia abajo con preocupación. —Es muy importante para él que yo disfrute las vacaciones, y creo que ya se ha hecho a la idea en su mente. Creo que alberga altas expectativas, y… tengo miedo de decepcionarle.

Sam suelta una risita.

Cas frunce el ceño confuso.

—Cas, _no_ tienes que preocuparte por las expectaciones de Dean —le asegura Sam—. Los Winchester hemos tenido _las_ Navidades más penosas que te puedas imaginar. ¿Sabías que, cuando éramos pequeños, nuestro padre una vez me regaló una pistola por Navidad? Eso fue todo. Una pistola, y una caja de balas. Ni siquiera lo envolvió, solamente lo sacó del armario la mañana de Navidad —Sam sonríe tensamente—. Tenía nueve años.

Los ojos de Cas están abiertos de par en par.

—Su intención era buena, pero nuestro padre no era religioso o sentimental —explica Sam—. Así que la Navidad era algo así como… superflua para él. Nos daba cosas que necesitáramos, o que él pensaba que necesitábamos. Bobby es igual, aunque él tenía mayor idea de lo que queríamos realmente. Así que créeme, el intercambio de regalos en nuestra familia no es algo con altas presiones. Mientras le agradezcas por su regalo y le des algo a cambio, estará satisfecho.

—No quiero que mi regalo solamente le aplaque —dice Cas serio—. Quiero que le haga feliz.

Sam siente un familiar retorcijón en sus tripas, y dice lentamente, —_Tú_ le haces feliz, Cas.

Cas mira a Sam, y traga.

—Cas, estáis tú y Dean… —Sam empieza, las palabras tropezando fuera de su boca, y no puede detenerlas—. Hay algo… entre… —No puede acabar de decirlo, no es capaz de darle forma a las palabras.

—Sí —dice Castiel.

EL retorcijón en las tripas de Sam vuelve otra vez, solo que está vez más fuerte, y pregunta, —¿Qué es exactamente?

Cas aparta la mirada, hacia su derecha, su boca apretada. —No lo sé.

Se sientan en silencio durante un rato, el insulso parloteo de los otros compradores a su alrededor como ruido blanco.

—No lo sé —dice Cas otra vez—, y no sé cómo podría saberlo.

Y es gracioso, porque eso no debería tener ningún sentido, pero tiene todo el sentido para Sam. Es exactamente el mismo modo en que él se ha sentido tantas veces antes durante las anteriores semanas que se echa hacia atrás en la silla y se ríe en voz alta.

—Mierda —Sam se ríe— No es esa la verdad. Toda tu vida todo el mundo dice "simplemente lo sabrás". ¿Pero cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber si lo sé o no?

Castiel sacude la cabeza. —No tengo ni idea de que hacer —admite—. He estado esperando hasta estar seguro, pero no estoy seguro de si alguna vez _estaré_ seguro.

Sam asiente. —Yo tampoco. Me siento como si estuviera haciendo aguas últimamente. Pero no puedo seguir así para siempre, así que supongo que la pregunta es… ¿hundirse o nadar?

Cas lo toma en cuenta, y una vez más baja su vista hacia su pizza. Deja su tenedor y coge su trozo con la mano, tomando un gran bocado.

Sam toma eso como su señal para volver a su comida, y terminan su comida sin más discusión del dilema irresuelto colgando en el aire, cada uno concediendo tácticamente que ambos seguirán haciendo aguas como antes; ninguno se rendirá, ninguno se dará por vencido, y ninguno lo dejará ir. Ninguno está preparado para dejar de luchar contra la corriente y el pacifico hundimiento.

Y Sam piensa que quizá… quizá esa es su respuesta.


	15. Chapter 15

**24 de Diciembre, 11:12 p.m.**

Es una larga tradición Winchester que Noche Buena es el mejor día de la temporada navideña. El día de Noche Buena, papá solía arrastrar a Dean y Sam a las montañas para conseguir probar la nieve, estando en el Pacífico Noroeste, era lo más cercano a una Navidad blanca que podían conseguir. Después de su muerte, Sam y Dean intentaron la excursión a la montaña en nombre de la nostalgia y acabaron en una taberna a las 3 de la tarde en una ciudad casi invisible llamada Gold Bar, con una población de 2.075. Así que, durante los anteriores siete años, han estado celebrando Noche Buena con una fiesta que dura todo el día y culmina viendo Die Hard y cantando villancicos borrachos.

Este año, Sam va a pasar Noche Buena con la familia de Amelia.

Para ser honesto, Dean está un poco aliviado. No estaba seguro de si su tradición encajaría con la idea de Cas de una Navidad apropiada, y se estaba cansando un poco de empezar a hincharse de bebida antes de la hora del té. No es hasta que se da cuenta de que _Sam seguramente no volverá a hacer eso nunca más…_ que su corazón se hunde un poco en su pecho.

Aun así, Noche Buena es Noche Buena, el mejor día del año. Mucho mejor que el día de Navidad en sí. Así que Dean y Cas salen a patinar sobre hielo, y Cas es terriblemente malo en ello, y Dean se ríe de él, y luego cenan en un restaurante italiano llamado Sella's que hace un calzone _fantástico_ del tamaño de tu cabeza, y después van a tomar algo a un bar cercano que sinceramente tiene un ambiente demasiado pijo para Dean pero sirven un buen ponche de huevo.

Ahora están sentados en el bar y riéndose de algo, Dean no puede recordar exactamente qué. La conversación ha empezado con los Power Rangers y se ha ido transformando en el mal funcionamiento del armario de Janet Jackson y _chico_ este ponche de huevo es sorprendentemente fuerte. Dean observa el modo en que los hombros de Cas se han aflojado, el modo en que sus dedos se han relajado en su taza y sus ojos brillantes.

—Y las jóvenes en los probadores siempre me preguntaban que pensaba —dice Cas, soltando una risita. No está borracho, solo achispado, pero hay una candencia ligeramente diferente en su voz ahora, un tono más lírico—. Yo, un adolescente. ¡Como si yo entendiese de moda solo por trabajar vendiéndola!

Dean pone los ojos en blanco y resopla en su taza. —Cas —dice—. Ellas no querían tu sentido de la moda. Seguramente solo estaban ligando contigo.

Los ojos de Cas se abren de par en par. —¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, cabeza de chorlito —replica Dean, golpeando su codo contra el brazo de Cas—. Dios. Como conseguiste casarte es un misterio para la eternidad.

Cas toma un largo y sediento trago de su ponche de huevo y chasquea los labios. —Oh, _ella _me _lo _ pidió. Yo solamente…—baja su taza, y su sonrisa se encoge, suavizándose, reflejando—… me apunté.

Dean asiente.

Una horrible y conmovedora versión pop de "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" retumba por los altavoces de calidad del lujoso bar. Está sorprendentemente lleno para ser Noche Buena, y la media de edad se decanta hacia los cuarenta, divorciados, supone Dean, que no tienen a los hijos esta noche. Unas cuantas mujeres le han estado haciendo ojitos, y algunas de ellas están bastante buenas; pechos nuevos y liposucciones hacen maravillas por tu figura. Pero Dean no está interesado. Se está reservando.

¿O lo está? No lo sabe. Simplemente no lo sabe.

Cas está hablando otra vez, se da cuenta Dean, y vuelve a sintonizarle. —¿Qué decías?

—Deberíamos irnos —repite Cas—, si vamos a ver Die Hard.

Dean se baja del taburete y alcanza en busca de su cartera. —Vamos a pagar la cuenta, entonces.

Pagan su cuenta y el camarero les llama un taxi, y mientras caminan hacia la puerta Dean no puede evitar mirar al ramito de muérdago de plástico sujeto allí. _Una invitación_. Mira a Cas y ve que sus ojos también miran hacia arriba, fijos en la decoración.

Entonces los baja hacia el suelo, evitando a Dean.

Puede ser una invitación, pero no para Cas. Dean empuja la puerta abriéndola, y una campanita suena. —Tras de ti.

El aire en el exterior es fuerte y frío, el cielo negro con nubes nocturnas. Las naranjas luces de la calle brillan en la acera fuera del bar, y Dean y Cas se encogen en su halo como si hubiera algún calor ahí, en la luz, donde las sombras son más afiladas y más pequeñas y delgadas.

Las manos de Cas están enterradas en las profundidades de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de lana. Habla en voz baja. —Cada vez que suena una campana, un ángel consigue sus alas.

Dean entorna los ojos. —¿Qué?

Cas vuelve a mirar a la entrada del bar. —La campana. En la puerta. Es una frase, de _It's a Wonderful Life._

Dean se encoge de hombros. —Nunca la he visto, la verdad.

—Era una de mis favoritas —Cas sonríe melancólicamente y saca sus manos, frotándolas juntas y echando el aliento en ellas—. No la he visto en años.

Justo delante en la calle, Dean ve un taxi amarillo frenar.

—¡Vamos, es nuestro transporte! —Sin pensar coge a Cas de la mano y tira de él, su palma contra la cálida palma de Cas, embriagado con emoción y miedo porque iban para casa, y cuando llegaran a allí…

Su brazo siente un tirón.

Cas se ha detenido, justo en medio de la acera, y está mirando hacia los ladrillos del exterior del edificio. Un vasto y sucio saco de dormir gris está acurrucado contra el muro, casi invisible en la oscuridad. Asomándose por la abertura del saco de dormir hay un rostro mugriento, ojos oscuros, un bigote y una sucia barba gris.

Cas suelta su mano de la de Dean y la mete en su bolsillo. Saca su cartera.

El saco de dormir se sacude cuando el hombre se sienta, los ojos brillando hambrientos.

Cas se acerca y saca un billete de su cartera, uno de veinte. —Es todo lo que llevo —dice—. Feliz Navidad.

El saco de dormir cruje, y una mano temblorosa aparece para tomar el billete. —Gracias, amigo —dice el hombre con una voz áspera—. Feliz Navidad, que dios te bendiga.

Cas asiente, guarda su cartera, y vuelve hacia Dean… y le pasa de largo, hacia el taxi.

Dean se queda paralizado en el sitio durante un momento, entonces se mueve rápidamente para alcanzarlo. —Cas —le alerta— eso fue peligroso. No vayas exhibiendo dinero de esa manera en medio de la noche.

Cas para y se vuelve hacia él. —No tenía opción.

Dean frunce el ceño. —¿A qué te refieres?

—No podía haber actuado de otro modo —dice Cas, sus ojos brillando y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el licor y el frío— Tenía que hacerlo. Le habría dado más si hubiese podido. ¿No lo ves?

—Claro —concuerda Dean—, el espíritu navideño y todo eso, pero…

—No. Es más que eso —exhala un espeso aliento, y luego mira a Dean directo a los ojos, hablando despacio y deliberadamente—. Él y yo estamos unidos. Ambos somos humanos. Estamos relacionados el uno con el otro, aunque sea de lejos. Somos familia. Y como una familia humana, _debemos_ ayudarnos los unos a los otros… o perderíamos nuestra humanidad. _Debemos._

Dean le mira atentamente durante un largo momento, un pequeño apretón de afecto estrechando su pecho.

—Dean —Cas suspira y palmea su mano en el hombro de Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Creo que he bebido demasiado.

—Te quiero —espeta Dean.

Cas se congela, su mano apretada con fuerza.

—Yo… necesitaba decírtelo ahora —tartamudea Dean—. Estoy loco por ti. Como persona, como un amigo, y… como todo lo demás. Porque la verdad es que te he sacado de la casa por una razón —traga—. Tenían que entregar tu regalo. Bobby me ha ayudado, está en ello. Y la razón por la que te lo estoy diciendo es porque creo que o te va a gustar, o… vas a odiarlo.

La frente de Cas se arruga con consternación.

—Así que, pase lo que pase… —el corazón de Dean martillea a mil millas por hora ahora, ahogando el sonido de su propia voz—. Quiero que sepas que… te quiero.

El conductor del taxi hace sonar la bocina.

Cas le dedica a Dean otra larga mirada, y luego se vuelve hacia el taxi. Dean le sigue, y entran en el taxi y se van a casa.

…

La puerta de la casa chirría audiblemente, dirigiendo la atención al silencio y la oscuridad.

Dean entra y enciende la luz, sus costillas demasiado tensas para poder respirar. —Debería estar en la sala de estar —dice.

Castiel le sigue al interior, mirando alrededor cautelosamente. Desabotona su abrigo y se lo quita, colgándolo en el estante junto a la puerta.

Dean se quita la chaqueta distraídamente, demasiado ocupado en mirar cada movimiento de Cas y hacer ver que _no _lo está haciendo.

Cas camina lentamente hacia la sala de estar, con Dean siguiéndole justo detrás; desde el pasillo, las luces en el árbol de navidad lanzan un brillo rosado sobre la habitación, y una suavidad ámbar se extiende por el techo desde la estrella de plástico en la cima. El aroma a pino ha impregnado cada grieta de la casa y cada vez se intensifica más cuando se acercan a la habitación. Cas gira la esquina, y entonces… lo ve.

—Feliz Navidad —susurra Dean.

Es un piano.

Un oscuro, y brillante piano vertical de madera, perfectamente pulido y afinado y situado junto al árbol. La tapa está levantada y hay un cancionero de villancicos navideños apoyado en el atril, con un alegre dibujito de unos adornos navideños de cristal en la portada, y junto al piano hay un asiento a juego revestido de suave ante negro.

Cas camina hacia el instrumento, y recorre sus dedos gentilmente sobre las teclas de color crema. Su espalda está vuelta hacia Dean. Baja la cabeza y no dice nada.

Dean tiene miedo de exhalar, miedo de moverse, miedo de descubrir que lo ha arriesgado todo en un tonto impulso.

Cas sigue en silencio. Presiona una de las teclas, y hace un suave _plink_.

Dean camina cuidadosamente hacia él, sus pasos silenciosos en la alfombra. —¿Qué opinas?

Durante un momento Cas baja su barbilla hacia su pecho, exponiendo su nuca, sus hombros curvados hacia dentro.

Dean traga.

Entonces Cas toma un profundo aliento, y se gira para encarar a Dean, sus manos aún en las teclas. Sus ojos están rojos y brillantes. —Gracias.

El corazón de Dean empieza a latir de nuevo.

Cas le mira, y parpadea rápidamente. —Yo también tengo un regalo para ti, bajo el árbol.

Hay como un millón de fluidas onzas de alivio y alegría corriendo por las venas de Dean y hormigueando a través de su cuerpo y no quiere moverse nunca de aquí, de este momento, de este sentimiento, pero dice, —¿Quieres que lo abra ahora?

Cas va a recoger el regalo, doblándose y alcanzándolo de la zona de atrás donde lo ha "escondido". En realidad, Dean ha estado viéndolo durante días, intentando averiguar que podría ser. Es un paquete cuadrado de tamaño medio, envuelto en papel a cuadros rojos y con un pequeño lazo blanco encima.

Dean quita el lazo y lo engancha en la cabeza de Cas, cosa que Cas no aprecia, y luego cuidadosamente desenvuelve el regalo y abre la caja en blanco.

Es un reloj, un reloj de muñeca dorado, un _bonito_ reloj, el tipo con todo tipo de pequeños diales alojados dentro del más grande para saber qué hora es en tres países diferentes, con una interfaz negra y precisas manecillas doradas y el nombre de alguien que Dean estás seguro es un _muy_ importante diseñador exquisitamente situado bajo los números. No hay forma de que Cas se haya gastado menos de un par de los grandes en esto.

—Wow —dice Dean—. Wow, Cas, gracias.

Cas le mira ansiosamente, su boca pequeña y sus ojos mirando a diferentes puntos del rostro de Dean. —Crees que es impersonal.

—No, no, en absoluto —le asegura Dean, sacando el reloj de su caja—. Es genial, Cas, me encanta —se desliza suavemente sobre su muñeca, frio al tacto, y cierra el cierre.

—Sé que un reloj es un regalo trivial —dice Cas, la preocupación aún tiñendo el borde de su voz—, pero pensé que quizá… entre nosotros, un reloj sería más significativo.

La segunda manecilla se mueve hacia delante sin esfuerzo, y Dean se da cuenta de que ya está fijado con la hora que es. 11:54 a.m.

Es casi Navidad.

—Debido al tiempo, al tiempo perdido, y al tiempo recuperado… —Cas ahora tiene las mejillas rojas, y hace un pequeño sonido de frustración al fondo de su garganta. Cierra las manos en puños y murmura—. Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

—Es perfecto —dice Dean, su propia cara brillante, incapaz de evitar sonreír—. Cas, es perfecto. Para de preocuparte. Vas a hacer que empiece a preocuparme.

Cas le devuelve la sonrisa suavemente, y el momento los envuelve a ambos con una tangible calidez.

Entonces Cas se sienta en el piano, mirando de Dean a las teclas una y otra vez. —Debería… —se aclara la garganta—. ¿Qué debería tocar?

—Algo navideño —sugiere Dean.

Cas lo considera, y asiente.

No busca en el cancionero, ni siquiera lo abre. En su lugar, simplemente presiona sus dedos contra las teclas y empieza a tocar, una cantarina y persistente melodía que a Dean le parece familiar pero no es capaz de situar; lenta, y simple, pero de algún modo melancólica, agridulce y tierna y suplicante todo a la vez.

—Creo que no la conozco —admite Dean.

—Es "O Come, O Come Emmanuel" —le dice Cas, bajando la música y suavizando las notas a pequeños toques—. Uno de mis villancicos favoritos.

—¿Quién es Emmanuel?

—Es otro nombre para Jesus —explica Cas—. Significa "Dios con nosotros".

—Oh —Dean se frota el codo—. Suena un poco… triste, para un villancico.

Cas asiente. —Realmente no es una canción navideña. Es una canción de Adviento, para los días previos a la Navidad. Cuando el mundo está esperando…

Canta la letra en voz baja, un poco desafinado pero bastante cerca del tono.

—_O come, o come, Emma-a-anuel/ and ranson captive I-i-israel/ that mourns in lonely e-exile here/ until the son of God appear. Rejoice, rejoice, Emma-a-anuel shall come to thee, o I-i-israel._

Castiel vuelve a tocar la canción, suave y comedida y fuerte, pero lentamente construyéndola, hasta que llega al triunfante crescendo golpeando las teclas _Rejoice! Rejoice…_ y descendiendo al final, el goteo de vuelta a la tensión y la melancolía.

Por alguna razón, el pelo en la nuca de Dean se eriza.

Cas acaba con una última nota prolongada que cuelga en el aire de la habitación.

—Por eso es mi favorita —dice él, sus ojos en las teclas y su voz baja—. Es sobre esperanza, y fe, y paciencia. Es sobre… creer que la luz llegará cuando aún estás en la oscuridad.

De repente Dean se imagina las últimas seis navidades que Cas ha celebrado, en un frío edificio gris en una celda aislada, solo y odiado y condenado de por vida, tendido en su litera en su mono naranja con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y preguntándose si tiene permitido la dolorosa indulgencia de un breve momento de esperanza, y quizá en un momento de debilidad implora en un susurro, _O come o come Emmanuel..._

Dean toma aire, y lo encuentra más difícil de lo que había anticipado. —Dios, Cas —croa. Deja descansar su mano en el hombro de Cas, y lo aprieta.

Cas alza su mano, y la sitúa sobre la mano de Dean.

Ambos cierran los ojos.

Permanecen así juntos durante un rato. En una casa diferente en Noche Buena, entre diferentes personas, alguien espiando a través de la ventana podría confundir ese silencio por un momento de plegaria. Pero en esta casa, entre estas dos personas, sería aparente para cualquiera que los viera que no se estaban comunicando con Dios sino el uno con el otro, la cruda honestidad de su toque bombeando en sus cuerpos, la devoción y necesidad y veneración y tembloroso miedo pintado en sus rostros en vibrantes colores.

Lo que pasa a continuación pasa sin palabras, y no las necesita.

Castiel se levanta, y amolda su mano alrededor del rostro de Dean. Para un segundo, sus ojos cerrados, sus rostros mostrando una mezcla de agitación y deseo; entonces el aliento de Dean se queda atrapado mientras Cas se inclina y lentamente presiona sus labios, sin prisa y gentilmente. Dean duda durante un momento, y entonces ladea la cabeza y le devuelve el beso, su nariz golpeando contra la de Castiel y sus bocas volviéndose más atrevidas. Mientras se besan Dean desliza sus brazos bajo los de Cas y le atrae más cerca, curvando su cuerpo a su alrededor, y los dedos de Cas se enredan en su pelo.

Entonces el pie de Dean choca contra una pata del asiento del piano y se tambalea hacia el lado momentáneamente, casi arrastrando a Cas con él. Dean se agarra al asiento y apenas se las apaña para no caer totalmente, maldiciéndolo mientras Cas se ríe de corazón y totalmente falto de compasión. Dean se endereza indignado y se va ofendido hacia el pasillo, solo para ser cogido por el brazo y empujado contra la entrada mientras Cas le besa enérgicamente, de forma entusiasta, una risita en su garganta.

Dean le devuelve el beso y coge la cadera de Cas, arrastrando ambos cuerpos uno contra el otro y deleitándose en cuan satisfactorio se siente, un picor invisible finalmente rascado, y el modo en que la respiración de Cas se vuelve pesada y muerde ligeramente el labio de Dean, y Dean no es responsable del sonidito desesperado que hace, simplemente no lo es.

Ese es el por qué su siguiente pensamiento es, aunque cierto, un horrible horrible pensamiento.

—Cas —jadea, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Cas y empujándolo hacia atrás—. Cas. Espera.

Las cejas de Cas se fruncen y mira durante un poco demasiado tiempo a los labios de Dean antes de entenderlo, y levanta la vista. —¿Qué?

—Cas, hemos… hemos estado bebiendo —dice Dean—. Quizá deberíamos bajar el ritmo. Es solo que no… —traga—. Quiero esto. Solo que no quiero que esto sea algo de lo que luego nos sintamos mal. Por ningún motivo.

Cas le mira con algo parecido a ira.

—¡No digo que lo haremos! —protesta Dean—. Solo digo que, quiero que pase… bien, ¿sabes? No quiero fastidiarlo solo porque lo quiero demasiado. Ambos estaremos aquí mañana, así que no… corramos.

Cas le observa un poco más, y entonces exhala pesadamente. —La peor parte es que tienes razón —murmura.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo —dice Dean con una sonrisa—. El maravilloso mundo de esperar.

—¿Puedo por lo menos dormir en tu cama? —pregunta Cas—. No tengo intención de dejar de tocarte pronto.

Dean sonríe y un vertiginoso escalofrío sube por su espina. —Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? La mitad del tiempo estás allí en contra de mi voluntad.

Veinte minutos más tarde se quedan dormidos totalmente vestidos en la cama de Dean, ninguno de ellos fiándose de sí mismos ni siquiera con una desnudez parcial, el brazo de Cas envuelto sobre la espalda de Dean y sus pies tocándose, acurrucados para una larga siesta invernal.

…

**Día de Navidad, 9:34 a.m.**

Cuando Dean se despierta, Cas ya se ha ido de la cama. El espacio que ha dejado ya ni siquiera está cálido, pero eso tiene sentido, Cas suele despertarse primero. Dean se estira y se pone las zapatillas; mientras se va volviendo más lúcido y despierto, empieza a pensar en numerosas formas en las que podría proponerle a Cas. ¿Sería apropiado solicitar sexo matinal en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Sería más educado esperar hasta el mediodía? ¿O tendría que, ojalá que no, esperar hasta que fuera otra vez de noche?

Dean camina hacia la cocina dando saltitos a cada paso, silbando Jingle Bells para sí mismo. Localiza a Cas sentado de espaldas a él en la mesa de la cocina. —¡Feliz Navidad, Cas!

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que Cas está sentado muy quieto, y muy silencioso. El teléfono está descansando sobre su mano derecha.

—Cas —Dean le rodea para poder verle la cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

El rostro de Cas es como un lienzo en blanco, mármol, una piedra. Sus ojos fijos en el teléfono. —Es Daphne.

Dean para.

Alcanza instintivamente la silla junto a él, preparándose a sí mismo.

—La he llamado para desearle feliz Navidad, quizá dejarle un mensaje —dice Cas, su voz plana y sin inflexión—. Ha contestado su madre. Parece que… Daphne está muy enferma, y lo ha estado durante un tiempo. Pensó que yo lo sabía.

La boca de Dean se seca. —¿Cómo de enferma?

Por primera vez, Cas alza la vista, y encuentra sus ojos. —Es cáncer cervical. Genético. No lo han cogido a tiempo. En este punto, están… manteniéndola cómoda.

—Cas —Dean agarra la silla—. Cas, lo siento mucho.

—Dean —la boca de Cas se convierte en una apretada línea, y su nuez de Adán sube y baja—. Tengo que ir a Michigan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Día de Navidad, 5:27 p.m.**

Bobby no sabe qué pasa con los chicos, pero está totalmente seguro de que _algo_ pasa.

Es la cena de Navidad y todo el mundo está actuando como un puñado de gatos asustados. Sam y Amelia siguen mirando a todos lados excepto el uno al otro, Cas y Dean están tan tensos que hacen que los propios dientes de Bobby duelan, y los dos hermanos están extrañamente desincronizados, saltando el uno en el otro disculpándose abundantemente y disculpándose por disculparse. ¡Vaya celebración! Gracias a Dios Jody parece estar equilibrada como siempre, aunque de vez en cuando mira a Bobby para confirmar que no se ha vuelto loca.

Bobby no sabe que está pasando. Pero claro, Jody no es la única detective en la habitación; este viejo zorro puede sumar dos y dos.

—Así que —dice Bobby finalmente, a mitad de camino de una ronda de incómodos murmullos apreciativos sobre el jamón—. Déjame ver si puedo desentrañar lo que está pasando aquí.

Cuatro personas en la mesa se quedan congeladas.

—Sam y Amelia —Bobby entrecierra los ojos y se rasca la barba—. Vosotros dos habéis estado peleando. No estoy seguro de acerca de qué, pero puedo suponer que seguramente es sobre algo estúpido y trivial como matrimonio o religión o niños. Es porque ambos habéis estado embobados el uno con el otro durante la mayor parte de dos años, y nunca he visto a dos cachorros enamorados como vosotros, podéis arreglar cualquier cosa —Bobby resopla—. La luna de miel ha acabado, chicos. Ahora viene la parte dura. Así que aguantaos y dejad de preocuparos, porque es Navidad y os puedo prometer que no lo vais a solucionar hoy.

Amelia se aclara la garganta y baja la mirada hacia su plato avergonzada, mientras Sam mira ferozmente a Dean.

Dean alza las manos. —¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—¡Y vosotros dos! —Bobby se da la vuelta en la silla y queda mirando a Dean y Cas—. No estoy seguro de que os tiene tan al borde, pero quizá tiene algo que ver con el piano que ayudé a entregar.

Ante la palabra _piano_, Dean y Cas se miran el uno al otro por un momento, y luego ambos apartan la vista nerviosamente.

Bobby entrecierra los ojos. —Espera. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada, Bobby, no es nada —Dean se frota la frente—. Estamos bien, ¿vale? Cas recibió malas noticias esta mañana.

Jody baja su cuchillo y su tenedor. —¿Qué noticias?

—No es importante —murmura Cas.

—Es su ex-mujer —dice Dean—. Daphne. Ella… ella está mal. Cáncer —baja la mirada hacia su plato, y su boca se retuerce alrededor de sus palabras, como si fueren poco familiares y extrañas—. Cas tiene que estar con ella. Va a ir a Michigan.

Un estupefacto silencio reina alrededor de la mesa.

Cas mira a Dean, y dice, —Tengo que ir. Se lo debo —sus ojos no se apartan de Dean.

Dean solo asiente hacia su comida. Y luego, su brazo derecho se mueve levemente de un modo que Bobby reconoce de otros cientos de momentos y el modo en que la boca de Cas se tensa y sus ojos brillan, y se da cuenta…

Dean está apretando la mano de Cas por debajo de la mesa.

Bobby el Detective acaba de resolver el misterio.

Bueno, mierda.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunta Amelia con los ojos abiertos de par en par, inclinándose hacia delante.

Cas finalmente aparta su mirada de Dean, y entonces parpadea por un momento, y luego dirige su atención de vuelta a Amelia. —Esta noche a la 1 a.m. Es el único vuelo que he encontrado en los próximos cuatro días. Todo está lleno.

Sam se echa hacia atrás en su silla, y se pasa una mano por el pelo. —Jesus, Cas. Eso es… lo siento.

—¿Por qué no nos lo querías decir? —pregunta Jody, preocupada y herida. Bobby sabe que ella es la que más le ha aceptado en la familia a excepción de Dean; estos son sus chicos.

Cas coge su tenedor empuja sus patatas dulces. —Quería esperar hasta después de cenar —dice—. El cáncer tiende a quitar el apetito.

Todos bajan la mirada hacia sus platos aturdidos y recuerdan que estaban comiendo.

Cas mira alrededor de la mesa, y parpadea. —Eso era una broma.

Se podría oír a un alfiler caer en el silencio.

Entonces Dean se ríe entre dientes, y mira a Sam. Sam empieza a soltar una risita que se convierte en risa. Amelia resopla y se ríe con nerviosismo y Jody no puede evitar reírse también, y entonces una irrefrenable carcajada surge de Bobby, y todo se mezcla en una cacofonía de salvajes risotadas.

Así es como va. Si no te estás riendo, estás llorando. Y no está permitido llorar en Navidad.

…

**8:41 p.m.**

Dean y Cas finalmente llegan a casa, y Dean suspira mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí. —Así que, supongo que ahora deberíamos cargar el coche. Me alegro de que empaquetaras antes. Es un viaje largo hasta el aeropuerto, y…

—Dean.

Dean se quita la chaqueta y la cuelga. —… dijeron que tienes que estar allí dos horas antes de que salga tu vuelo, y supongo que al ser Navidad los de seguridad deben estar jugando al guaca-mole con todos los turistas y los paquetes y las cajas etiquetadas como frágiles…

—Dean.

Dean le mira.

Cas está de pie con su abrigo tirado en un montón en el suelo junto a él, su cinturón y su corbata tirados hacia la cocina, y su camisa por fuera y desabotonada. Además está mirando a Dean con lo que Dean acaba de bautizar como "mirada loca de sexo"

—Dean —dice Cas otra vez, un borde extra grave en su voz—. Tengo un horario apretado. No perdamos tiempo.

Un extraño sonido estrangulado sale de la garganta de Dean. Es solo mitad pánico. La otra mitad es el equivalente vocal a la mirada loca de sexo.

Cas ladea la cabeza ligeramente y entrecierra un poco los ojos. —Estás… suenas enfermo…

—No —suelta Dean—. Estoy bien. Mi habitación. Vamos a allí.

Las fosas nasales de Cas se ensanchan, y toma un profundo respiro. —No puedo prometer que llegue hasta allí.

…

**8:42 p.m.**

Cas empuja a Dean hacia la mesa de la cocina y le besa salvajemente, como loco, de forma frenética, tomando el aire de sus pulmones y la cordura de su cabeza. Dean le besa de vuelta y jadea contra su piel, gime contra su garganta, chocando sus cuerpos y apretando, frotando, presionando y dejando que la presión le consuma.

Entonces recuerda.

—Cas —gruñe—, la habitación. Esto es la cocina.

Cas hace un profundo sonido frustrado.

…

**8:49 p.m., el recibidor**

—CasCasCasCas —grita Dean—. ¡Cas, no, deja…mierda… deja los pantalones puestos!

Cas baja la cremallera de Dean y gruñe un poco, _gruñe_ como un maldito _animal._

—Joder —gime Dean, su cabeza golpeando contra la pared, sus ojos aterrizando en la puerta del dormitorio que está demasiado lejos—. Nunca lo conseguiremos, ¿verdad?

—Nunca lo conseguiremos —jadea Cas, parando de lamer y morder la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Dean y _Dios_—. La habitación nunca estuvo en mi itinerario.

Dean hunde una mano en el cabello de Cas y aúlla, —¿Tienes un _itinerario de sexo_?

…

**8:57 p.m., el suelo del recibidor.**

—Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío. Joder. Cas. Cas. Me voy a correr. Mierda.

—Dean… uhngh, unh, unhnn, Dean…

—Cas. No. Mierda. Para.

—¿Unnn- huh?

—Cas. Vamos. Habitación…

—DEAN

—Pero la habit…

—¡DEAN! CÁLLATE. Y FÓLLAME.

—… ohdiosmioerestanjodidamentecaliente oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhdiosMÍO, UNGH, Sí. ¡CAS! ¡CAS!

—Dean, unn, ahh, ahh, ahhh…

—Vamos, vamos, sexy hijodeputa…

—¡Ahhhh, ahh, ahh, _ahh, ahhh, Dean!_

—Oh Dios mío… joder…

—Nnnnnnn…

—Eso ha sido… joder… mierda…

—Justo… a tiempo…

…

**9:07 p.m., todavía en el suelo del recibidor, pero en una parte diferente de la alfombra.**

Dean y Cas se besan suavemente, entrelazados y tranquilos. Entonces, a regañadientes, Dean se separa y suspira.

Cas desliza su pulgar gentilmente hacia arriba y abajo, su mano amoldada alrededor del cuello de Dean. —¿Qué?

Dean mira al techo. —No vas a volver, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Cas, frunciendo el ceño.

Dean encuentra su mirada. —No has comprado un billete de vuelta.

—… No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré. Planeo quedarme una semana, pero podría ser menos.

—Así que no crees… —Dean se va apagando—. No importa.

—¿No creo _qué_? —pregunta Cas enfáticamente.

—Ya sabes cómo irá —Dean se aclara la garganta y mira a un punto fijo en el espacio—. No pretenderás que pase. Me llamarás de aquí a una semana, diciendo que te vas a quedar un poco más, porque ella te necesita ahora. Y será verdad. Y entonces quizá empezaras a pensar en ello, y quizá ella mejorará un poco, pero los doctores dirán que es solo una señal de que se acerca su final y tú decides, oye, quizá deba quedarme hasta, ya sabes, el final. Lo prometiste hace todos esos años, para lo bueno y para lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Empiezas a pensar en tus votos matrimoniales. Piensas en tu matrimonio. Hablas con Daphne sobre tu matrimonio. Y acabas quedándote un par de semanas, quizá un mes, y recordando por qué te casaste, y quién solías ser, y la razón porque os divorciasteis. Llamémosla… —Dean traga—. Yo.

El rostro de Cas cae. —Dean.

—Yo fui la fuerza conductora que os separó —continúa Dean—, y ahora nunca recuperaréis ese tiempo, nunca. Soy la razón por la que perdiste tu matrimonio, probablemente sea la razón por la que no tienes hijos. Pensarás en todo esto, y verás morir a la mujer que amas. Y cuando vuelvas… —se encoge de hombros—. Nunca nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Y te irás.

—Dean —Cas se incorpora en su codo—. Eso no es lo que va a pasar. Cómo puedes pensar eso, después de lo que acabamos…

—¿Después de nuestro sexo loco? —pregunta Dean suavemente—. ¿Después de frenético y desesperado sexo que se ha sentido terriblemente como una última oportunidad?

Cas cierra la boca y su mirada cae hacia abajo.

—Está bien —dice Dean, incluso aunque está bastante seguro de que nunca volverá a estar bien—. Quiero que sepas que… no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien —es una mentira, pero una necesaria. Cas necesita esto. Sería más fácil pedirle que se quede, y él se _quedaría_, unas cuantas palabras acertadas de Dean, y él lo haría… pero necesita esto. Se merece reconciliarse con Daphne antes de que se vaya.

_Si le quisiera menos, no sería capaz de dejarlo ir._

De repente Dean entiende todo lo que Amelia le dijo.

Castiel se sienta, y baja la mirada hacia Dean con una expresión ilegible. —No va a pasar, Dean, te lo prometo.

—Cas —suspira Dean—. Como he dicho, sé que no _pretenderás_ que pase. Va a pasar quieras tú o no. Solo quiero que sepas que está bien cuando pase.

Hay un momento de silencio.

—Dean —de repente la voz de Cas es como granito, como acero en un pedernal, dura y glacial—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo insultado que me siento?

Dean lucha para sentarse. —¿¡Qué!?

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta Cas bruscamente.

—No es cuestión de…

—¿_Confías _en mí? —demanda.

Dean se traga su réplica. —Sí.

—Acabo de prometerte que no te voy a dejar —dice Cas—. No es una promesa que haga a la ligera. Tú eliges ignorarla por algún inapropiado sentimiento de sacrificio. Confías en mí para que mantenga mi palabra, o no, pero no podemos tener una relación sin confianza. ¿Me entiendes?

Dean asiente, y por alguna razón se vuelve intensamente consciente de su propia desnudez. Es solamente un hombre estirado desnudo en un recibidor, completamente expuesto, incapaz de esconderse.

Cas desliza su mano por el brazo de Dean. —Me preocupo por ti, estoy entregado a ti. Lo he estado desde el día que me salvaste la vida—. Mira a Dean a los ojos —Eso es todo lo que realmente importa en el mundo, Dean: preocupación y entrega. El resto son simples matices. ¿Te preocupas tú por mí?

—Sabes que lo hago.

—¿Estás entregado a mí?

Dean se inclina hacia delante, y presiona un beso contra los labios de Cas, lento y suave. Entonces toma aire, —Por supuesto.

Cas presiona su frente contra la de Dean y cierra los ojos. —Te quiero —murmura—. No te habría hecho el amor si no lo hiciera. He esperado tanto porque quería estar _seguro_, y esperé y esperé hasta que me di cuenta… de que ya tenía mi respuesta. Estaba esperando porque estaba aterrorizado de hacerte daño, y estaba aterrorizado de hacerte daño porque incluso la sola idea de ello… me duele casi físicamente —Dean puede oír el clic en su garganta al tragar—. Voy a volver. Lo prometo.

—Me alegro de oír eso —susurra Dean—. Pero yo… no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque me hará daño que no lo estés, ¿sabes? No quiero que sea así.

—No lo es. Créeme —la mano de Cas se posa sobre la de Dean, y la aprieta—. Me preocupo mucho por ti, Dean. No puedes imaginarte cuanto.

Sus palabras llenan el pecho de Dean con una cálida sensación expandiéndose, y Dean ladea su barbilla y vuelve a besarle, conectando con él tan completa y honestamente que no puede percibir nada más excepto Cas; y por un increíble y atemorizante momento el subidón emocional le deja con una sensación más allá de alguna felicidad que haya experimentado antes, mejor que cualquier droga que haya consumido, y cualquier sexo que haya tenido, y todo lo que puede pensar es

_Esto es. Esto es lo que somos. Somos esto._

_Esto._

Entonces, demasiado pronto, se apaga, y se queda con el calor después de la claridad, los agujeros en tu visión después de la cegadora luz.

Aparta sus labios de los de Cas y suelta una risita. —Nah, estoy bastante seguro de que estoy… como diez veces más enamorado de lo que tú lo estás. Quizá veinte.

—No es un concurso —dice Cas.

Dean sonríe. —Eso es lo que siempre dicen los perdedores.

Cas parece escéptico. —Si _hubiera_ un concurso, yo iría ganando.

—Dice el chico volando a Michigan. Yo soy la fiel mujer a la que dejas atrás, llevando una cinta amarilla y toda esa mierda. Consigo muchos más puntos por ello.

—No me he dado cuenta de que eras una mujer. Supongo que me distraje con tu pene.

—¿Ves? Llegamos al sarcasmo. Eso no es nada nuevo para ti, Cas. Mi amor es definitivamente más fuerte que el tuyo. E incluso más hermoso, debo decir.

—Entonces claramente has estado preguntando a borrachos.

—Por supuesto que lo he estado, Cas. Son mi gente.

…

**10:51 p.m.**

Dean para delante de la terminal y arrastra la maleta de Cas fuera del maletero. —¿Qué demonios has metido aquí? Esta cosa tiene el peso atómico de un sol muriendo.

—He metido algunos libros —responde Cas, saliendo del asiento del pasajero.

Dean deja la maleta sobre sus pequeñas y tambaleantes ruedas. —Más bien parece que hayas metido el club de lectura al completo.

Cas sube el asa cuidadosamente y ladea la maleta hacia su ángulo óptimo para que ruede. —No he volado en casi una década —dice— Entiendo que la seguridad ahora es más exhaustiva.

Dean se estremece. —No sabría decirte. Evito los aviones a toda costa. Los pájaros de acero son una trampa mortal, si me preguntas.

Cas le mira.

—¡Pero… pero no para ti! —intenta Dean débilmente—. Estarás bieeeeeeen.

—Ven a aquí —murmura Cas—. Dale al condenado un beso de despedida por el bien de la aflicción.

Dean se ríe y coge a Cas por la solapa y le besa. Es un beso largo, el tipo de beso que permanecen en las puertas al final de la noche, el tipo de beso que hace que los hombres que se despiden en la puerta cojan el ascensor, el beso que acaba para tomar aire al final del momento pero los labios continúan en contacto, esperando, rezando por otro minuto más.

Finalmente, Cas coge su bolsa por el asa, y da un paso hacia atrás separándose de Dean. —Muy conmovedor —dice—. Te veré pronto.

Dean hunde sus manos en los bolsillos. —Llámame o algo cuando llegues. Solo para que sepa que estás vivo.

Cas asiente. —Lo haré.

Dean camina de vuelta hacia el coche. —¡Feliz Navidad!

Cas ondea su mano. —Feliz Navidad, Dean.

Mira como Cas camina dentro de la terminal, y se obliga a sí mismo a sacudirse el temblor en la parte baja de su cuello.

…

**26 de Diciembre, 7:22 a.m.**

El móvil de Dean vibra en su mesita de noche.

Dean no se despierta.

…

**26 de Diciembre, 7:32 a.m.**

El móvil de Dean vuelve a vibrar.

Lentamente se desliza hacia la consciencia, una confusa niebla esparcida por su mente como una gasa. Hurga a tientas en busca del móvil y lo abre. —¿Cas?

—Dean. Soy Jody.

Dean parpadea con fuerza e intenta concentrarse. —¿Jody? ¿Qué pasa?

—Despierta, Dean. Vístete.

Dean se sienta, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándose. —Jody, ¿qué está pasando?

Alguien llama a la puerta principal.

—Ha pasado algo, Dean. Tienes visita de camino a tu casa.

La persona en la puerta llama de nuevo, cuatro veces.

—Ya están aquí —sisea Dean— ¡Jody tienes tres segundos para decirme que demonios está pasando! ¿Quién está en mi puerta?

—¡Abre la puerta, Dean! —exclama Jody—. ¡Se supone que no debería estar hablando contigo así que abre la maldita puerta!

—¿Sr. Winchester? —llama una mujer, su voz amortiguada a través de la casa—. ¿Sr. Winchester?

Dean cuelga a Jody, coge su ropa, mete su mano por la manga y abre la puerta, parpadeando ante la matinal luz del sol. —¿Hola?

Un hombre y una mujer están en su porche, ambos con trajes grises. La mujer es más mayor y parece más autoritaria, atractiva de un modo franco con cabello castaño rizado, y el hombre es taimado y delgado con una gran nariz, grandes orejas, y una sonrisa boba.

—Sr. Winchester —la mujer mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca una placa; se la muestra—. Soy la agente especial Ellen Harvelle y este es mi compañero, el agente Garth Fitzgerald.

El hombre ofrece su mano y sonríe más ampliamente. —Puedes llamarme Garth.

Dean no la estrecha.

—Estamos aquí en nombre del FBI porque su amigo Castiel Goodwin no responde a su teléfono —explica la agente Harvelle—. ¿Tiene algún otro número para contactarle?

—No, seguramente lo apagó por el avión —dice Dean, alzando una mano para darse sombra en los ojos.

Harvelle no parece sorprendida. —Su avión aterrizo hace una hora.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —demanda Dean—. ¿Para qué le estáis llamando?

Harvelle y Garth intercambian miradas. —Solamente tenemos algunas preguntas para él relacionadas con una investigación que acabamos de abrir —dice Garth—. Nos gustaría pasar y hacerte algunas preguntas a ti también, si eso te parece bien.

—No, no me parece bien —replica Dean—. ¡Quiero saber que estáis investigando, y por qué Cas está involucrado, y por qué demonios estáis en mi puerta a las siete de la mañana, y no voy a contestar ninguna de vuestras preguntas hasta que contestéis las mías!

La agente Harvelle da un paso hacia delante, su mandíbula ligeramente firme y su boca se curva hacia arriba. —Bueno, Sr. Winchester, si insiste —guarda su placa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Anoche, cerca de medianoche, un cuerpo fue hallado cerca del Lago Madeleine. Por el estado de descomposición parece ser que llevaba allí cerca de un mes.

El aire de repente se vuelve muy, muy frío.

—Era el cuerpo de una niña de cuatro años —continúa Harvelle enfatizando con sus dedos—, su cuerpo fue mutilado de una forma que coincide con los asesinatos del Lago Madeleine por los que Castiel Goodwin fue procesado, y tenemos evidencias de ADN que enlazan al Sr. Goodwin con el cuerpo —entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a dar un paso hacia delante, poniendo su rostro solo a dos o tres centímetros del de Dean—. Ahora, basándonos solo en esta evidencia podría ordenar su arresto ahora mismo, y de hecho podría hacerlo en un futuro cercano, y lo único evitándolo es mi excesivamente buena naturaleza y el hecho de que hasta ahora Castiel Goodwin ha hecho un remarcable trabajo por escabullirse del sistema. Si lo intentas y te pones pesado estaré _completamente_ en mi derecho de arrastrar tu culo a juicio por obstrucción a la justicia —cruza los brazos—. Así que o nos dejas entrar a mí y a mi compañero y respondes nuestras preguntas, o puedes responderlas desde una celda.

La mano de Dean se aprieta con fuerza en el marco de la puerta, con tanta fuerza que la sangre no llega a sus dedos. El color parece haber desaparecido del mundo también, todo plano y gris y distante.

Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Hay un error —grazna—. Ha habido un error.

Garth da un paso hacia delante con una mirada preocupada y mira entre Harvelle y Dean. —Creo que esto es mucho que procesar a primera hora de la mañana —dice con tono de disculpa, palmeando una mano contra el hombro de Dean—. Lo siento, amigo. ¿Qué te parece si entramos y tomamos algo de café?

Dean tantea en busca del teléfono en el bolsillo de su ropa. —Cas, necesito llamar a Cas.

Harvelle suspira. —No contesta. Tenemos algunos amigos en Michigan que van a ir a recogerle.

La boca de Dean esta entumecida, seca, su garganta no es capaz de tragar y sus palabras se quedan atascadas. —No le arrestéis, por favor. No le conocéis. Esto es… esto le mataría. Por favor. Por favor.

—Vamos, amigo, entremos —dice Garth, conduciéndoles hacia adentro—. Solo estamos aquí para hablar…

En quince minutos, llegará el resto del quipo del FBI para buscar por las premisas de arriba abajo, todas las superficies, cada rincón y rendija, y documentarán y fotografiarán todo lo que encuentren, sin importar cuán insignificante sea; usarán un buen equipo para rebuscar en todas sus pertenencias y no dejar ninguna piedra sin girar.

Castiel Goodwin es sospechoso de asesinato en primer grado.


	17. Chapter 17

**26 de Diciembre, 7:44 a.m.**

Dean está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, en su mesa de madera veteada con una taza de café en las manos. No la ha alzado. Está allí sentado, con su camiseta interior y bóxers y una bata ante dos agentes del FBI en sus trajes grises con libretas, y el aire sabe dulzón, enfermizamente dulzón y fuerte como el sabor de un cobrizo centavo en tu boca.

Es algo así como una larga historia el cómo llegó a ese punto.

—¿Puedes decirnos a dónde fue Castiel?

—Ya sabéis a dónde fue —murmura Dean—. Vosotros me lo habéis dicho. Dijisteis que su vuelo aterrizó.

—¿Puedes decirnos a dónde fue Castiel? —repite la agente Harvelle.

—Michigan —el café en sus manos está caliente. Es la única parte caliente en él—. Ha ido a Michigan a ver a Daphne. Su ex-mujer. Se está muriendo.

Silenciosas figuras con placas identificadoras de plástico y guantes blancos y zapatos de papel se mueven por las habitaciones, los pasillos, fijándose en los objetos y estudiándolos brevemente, abriendo cajones y escudriñando alrededor tan despacio como sirope cayendo de una cuchara. Algunos tienen barras negras en las manos; deslizan las barras cerca de las paredes y mesas y alfombras, inspeccionándolas con luz violeta.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunta Dean. Él sabe lo que están haciendo. Eso no puede ser lo que están haciendo—. ¿Qué está haciendo esta gente?

—Solo están echando un vistazo —le asegura Garth—. Dejaremos todo en su sitio, exactamente como estaba.

—Por favor —Dean puede sentir como su agarre con la realidad se va resbalando, sus nervios ondulándose y dejándole tenso—. Ha habido algún malentendido. Llamad a Daphne. Ella seguramente sepa dónde está. Está en el Brighton General Hospital.

—La hemos llamado, Dean —Harvelle abre una carpeta que Dean no le había visto sacar. No sabía que tenía una carpeta—. Después de que habláramos con tu amiga Jody Singer, buscamos a la Srta. Daphne Allen y hablamos con ella.

Dean agarra la taza con más fuerza, aprieta el calor con más fuerza. —¿Qué dijo ella?

La puerta se abre de golpe. —_¡Perdonad!_ —la voz de Sam resuena por la casa—. ¿Dónde está Dean Winchester?

Ellen se levanta. —Yo me encargo.

Sam entra en la cocina como una nube de tormenta atrapando a un valle, su rostro oscurecido y sus ojos brillando. Camina hacia Dean y le coge del brazo, levantándolo de su silla, mirando ferozmente hacia Harvelle y Garth. —Mi cliente no contestará ninguna pregunta más hasta que haya hablado con su abogado. ¿Tenéis siquiera una orden de registro?

La agente Harvelle abotona su chaqueta y le frunce el ceño. —Por supuesto que tenemos una orden. ¿Y supongo que tú eres su abogado?

—Incluso mejor —gruñe Sam—. Soy su hermano.

El rostro de Garth se ilumina con agradable sorpresa. —¡Sam Winchester! Vaya coincidencia. ¡Eres el siguiente a quien íbamos a llamar, y aquí estás ahorrándonos la molestia!

Harvelle pone los ojos en blanco.

—Enséñame la orden —exige Sam—. Y entonces podremos concertar una _cita_ para hablar conmigo y con Dean esta tarde.

Harvelle coge con facilidad una hoja de papel de su carpeta. —Aquí tienes. Todo es legal, Sam. Somos el FBI, no la CIA.

Garth apoya la barbilla en su puño y suspira un poco. —Es una pena en realidad. La CIA consigue ir a sitios divertidos como Cuba.

—Espera —dice Dean—. Espera.

Todos se vuelven para mirarlo.

—No ha contestado mi pregunta —dice—. Sobre Daphne.

Harvelle mira a Sam, y luego vuelve a mirar a Dean. —Hablamos con la Srta. Allen, y… no está en el hospital. Ni siquiera está enferma.

Dean ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está hablando en voz alta hasta que sus propias palabras resuenan por la habitación. —No mientas, joder —la taza cae sobre la mesa con un audible estruendo—. No me mientas.

—Es la verdad —el rostro de Harvelle se suaviza, de algún modo, un tono de compasión apoderándose de sus ojos—. Subió al avión hacia Lansing, y ahora tu hombre, Castiel, está desaparecido. Pensé que tú sabrías a donde ha ido realmente.

La mano de Sam se aprieta en el brazo de Dean. —Bien, hemos acabado aquí.

Dean se queda paralizado en el sitio. —Alguien mintió a Cas. Esto es… esto es alguna forma de incriminarle. El hizo una llamada, la mañana de Navidad. Intentó llamarla y en su lugar habló con su madre. ¡Buscad su registro de llamadas!

—Cállate —sisea Sam mientras Garth apunta algo—. No digas nada ahora. Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Oíste esa conversación? —pregunta Harvelle—. ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Sam empieza a arrastrar el cuerpo de Dean fuera de la cocina, pero ahora el entumecimiento bajo la piel de Dean se ha fundido y moldeado en una irracional furia. —¡Esto es una trampa, lo sé! —grita—. Él es inocente, ¿me oyes? No sabéis nada de él y él es un puto _santo_, así que si ponéis un solo dedo sobre él juro por Dios que…

—¡Dean! —brama Sam, estirando de él hacia la sala de estar—. ¡Contrólate! —los silenciosos investigadores rebuscando en las esquinas intercambian miradas y se aferran a los bordes de la habitación.

—¡Alguien en casa de Daphne le dijo que vaya a Michigan! —Dean grita hacia la cocina—. Buscad esos registros, ¿me oís? ¡Buscad esos malditos registros!

Sam le estampa contra la pared, y le aguanta allí con su brazo, pone su otra mano sobre la boca de Dean con tanta fuerza que duele y gruñe, —Como tú abogado, Dean… Cállate. La Puta. Boca.

Dean araña el brazo de Sam y, cuando eso no funciona, saca la lengua y llena la palma de la mano de Sam de saliva.

Sam solo dilata sus orificios nasales y gruñe, —No te atrevas a morderme.

Dean le fulmina con la mirada.

—No le estás haciendo ningún favor a Cas ahora mismo —dice Sam firmemente—. Lo único que estás haciendo es dejar claras tus preferencias emocionales hacia él y alimentando las llamas. No sabemos lo que es verdad y lo que no llegados a este punto. Les acabas de decir que llamó a Daphne el día de Navidad. ¿Qué pasa si no hay ninguna llamada en su registro telefónico? Entonces o tu eres un mentiroso, o él lo es. Estoy dispuesto a apoyar a Cas, pero sinceramente, con todo lo que ha pasado… —Sam exhala por la nariz—. Dean, no creo que haya sido cien por cien sincero con nosotros. Así que solamente… espera, antes de decir nada de nada, ¿vale?

Dean baja la mirada hacia la mano de Sam, y luego vuelve a alzarla.

Sam baja su mano, y se la limpia en sus vaqueros con una expresión de asco.

Dean se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y suspira. —Lo siento por haber perdido el control —murmura—. Pero no lo siento por lo que dije. No me ha mentido, Sam. No lo ha hecho. Él y yo… —antes de que Dean se dé cuenta, su garganta se tensa y la parte posterior de su nariz cosquillea y su voz se vuelve ronca—. Él y yo…

Sam le mira durante un minuto, sabiendo un poco demasiado, su asentimiento de compresión un poco demasiado compasivo. Y a pesar de todo, Dean puede verlo…

Él piensa que Cas mintió.

Entonces dice, —Coge algunas de tus cosas y vayamos a casa de Bobby. Puedes tomarte una ducha, vestirte, arreglarte… Entonces Jody nos explicará lo que sabe.

…

En el cuarto de baño en casa de Bobby, Dean deja un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Cas, —Hola. Cas. Contesta tu maldito teléfono. Se supone que me ibas a llamar. Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Ya que no me has llamado, todo se ha ido a la mierda y me estoy volviendo loco, y lo único que podría hacerlo peor es que no estás _aquí_, a si que… Llámame. Llámame o voy a regalar el piano.

Hace una pausa. —Cas. Sé que sueno como si estuviera bromeando… Pero no lo estoy —cierra los ojos—. Por favor. Si estás vivo… llámame.

…

Jody luce tan agotada como Dean se siente, decaída en el sofá con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. —Anoche cerca de medianoche, quizá un poco antes, encontraron un cuerpo en el lago Madeleine. Una niña llamada Gabriela Chavez. Gabby. Quitaron sus dedos y sus globos oculares, sus costillas abiertas, igual que los otros. La encontraron en un camino cerca del acceso público, alguien llamó al teléfono de emergencias desde el acceso público, chillando histérico. Yo notifiqué al FBI. Parecía lo correcto a hacer en ese momento, esto es una, una gran pesadilla… —deja caer la cabeza y entierra su rostro entre sus manos.

Bobby pone su mano en su hombro. —Cariño…

—No, no lo entiendes —toma un profundo aliento y vuelve a empujar sus manos hacia su cara, hundiendo las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos—. Es literalmente una pesadilla que he tenido. Sigo esperando que me vaya a despertar.

—Yo también la he tenido.

Todos se giran hacia Dean.

—He tenido muchas pesadillas —dice Dean—. Solía tenerlas sobre Cas, cuando estaba encerrado, antes de conocerle. He tenido suficientes sobre Lucas. Y créeme… —fuerza una amarga sonrisa, lo más cerca que puede a una sonrisa de sabelotodo dadas las circunstancias—. Esta no es una de ellas. Esto es mucho peor.

Jody suspira y se incorpora, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. —Tienes razón. Lo es. Porque cuando el forense examinó el cuerpo encontró un pelo enredado en la pierna de la pequeña. Y los federales consiguieron los resultados del análisis de ADN a eso de las 7 a.m. de esta mañana, no me preguntes como han conseguido tenerlo tan rápido, y. Bueno. Tienen una coincidencia.

Sam traga y asiente, y Bobby baja la vista al suelo.

Dean se ríe.

Una vez más todos miran al hombre del momento.

—¿Un pelo? —exclama—. ¿Un puto pelo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Eso podría ser… podría ser literalmente de cualquiera de la calle. Algún asesino imitador nos ve a mí y a Cas sentados en un banco, se para en el tan pronto como nos levantamos, mira alrededor, puedo decirte por compartir baño que el hombre _pierde pelo_…

—Dean —Jody le mira, dubitativa—. No era solo… un pelo. Era un pelo… del cuerpo. Un pelo púbico.

La boca de Dean se cierra de golpe, y su lengua se pega en lo alto de su paladar.

—Además van a traer algunos expertos forenses para que miren el cuerpo, y mientras hablamos están rebuscando entre las cosas de tu casa —continúa Jody—. También he oído rumores por unos compañeros de la prisión de que alguien ha estado entrevistando a Lucas por un libro, y solo Dios sabe lo que puede haber dicho.

Ante la mera mención de su nombre, algo profundo e instintivo dentro de Dean se retuerce y contrae desagradablemente. —Lucas está involucrado de algún modo —dice—. Simplemente lo sé. Está tendiendo una trampa a Cas.

Bobby y Sam intercambian miradas. —Está en prisión, Dean —señala Sam—. Y esto no va a exonerarlo. Su ADN fue encontrado en un cuerpo anterior. ¿Por qué se molestaría en inculpar a Cas?

—No lo sé —Dean se pone en pie, y arregla su chaqueta—. ¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle a él?


	18. Chapter 18

**9:21 a.m.**

—He hecho que Bobby llame al abogado que llevó la apelación de Castiel —dice Sam—. Anna Lawrence. Está de vacaciones en Nuevo México ahora mismo, pero volará hacia aquí tan pronto como pueda.

Dean asiente. Está en el asiento del pasajero en el coche de Sam y desliza su pulgar distraídamente a lo largo del cinturón de seguridad.

—Más tarde iremos, iremos a comisaría —dice Sam—. Le he dicho a Harvelle que nos veríamos allí con ella y Garth. Jody se ha eximido a si misma de la investigación, pero siguen usando el resto de las fuerzas del condado; estarán operando allí hasta que las cosas se calmen. La policía del estado quiere tomar parte, así que supongo que los agentes pronto traerán la sede.

Dean vuelve a asentir. Entonces presiona el pulgar con más fuerza contra el cinturón de seguridad, dejando que el tenso borde de la correa se hunda en su piel. —Ya sabes, solía odiar cuando los sospechosos se escudaban en los abogados.

Sam le mira rápidamente, luego vuelve su mirada hacia la carretera. —Papá también lo hacía.

Dean traga el apretado nudo en su garganta.

—Seguramente ese el por qué me convertí en abogado defensor —admite Sam—. Creo que mientras crecía tenía esta fantasía de estar en una sala de interrogatorios con él, cortando su rutina de intimidación a lo macho-man con retórica legal, siendo más listo que él… —sacude la cabeza y resopla mientras entra en el aparcamiento de la prisión—. Era estúpido.

—Odiaba ser sheriff —Dios, sienta bien decir las palabras en voz alta.

Sam aparca el coche, y mira a Dean. —¿Qué?

Dean sonríe ante la absurdidad de ello. —Odiaba ser sheriff, Sammy. Me encantaba ser agente, pero tan pronto como me puse la estrella… arruinó mi vida. Era demasiado. Tomé el trabajo de corazón, y arruinó mi vida. Mis relaciones, mis amistades… bueno, lo viste por ti mismo.

—Eres un adicto al trabajo —dice Sam en voz baja—. Solo necesitas encontrar el equilibrio.

—Lo encontré —dice Dean—. Lo que Cas y yo hacemos ahora para Jody… es el equilibrio.

Sam se muerde el interior del labio y mira por la ventana. —Sabes que eso no es verdad, Dean.

Dean frunce el ceño. —Sí que lo _es._

—Sigues bebiendo demasiado —argumenta Sam—. No tienes más amigos además de tu compañero de piso. No has tenido una autentica relación amorosa con…

—Sabes que, este no es el momento ni el lugar para esta discusión —corta Dean con rabia—. Quizá el próximo sábado puedes presentarme un bonito Powerpoint sobre "Mierdas que Dean hace mal" pero ahora mismo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—No estoy intentando criticarte —lanza Sam—. Simplemente me niego a fingir que tienes la vida resuelta…

—¡Nunca he dicho que la tenga! —Dean desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad y se lo quita con rabia—. ¡Y la última vez que lo comprobé, Sr. Perfecto, tenías tus propios asuntos que resolver en tu propia vida!

El rostro de Sam cae en una fea mueca. —¡Tú no sabes _nada_ de lo que está pasando en mi vida!

—¡¿Y de quién es la culpa?! —exclama Dean—. ¡Porque yo lo he estado intentando, Sammy, y no consigo que me cuentes nada!

—¡Oh, dame un maldito respiro! —Sam desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad—. Haces una cuantas bromas a mi costa y sueltas un par de copas y ¿eso es intentarlo? ¡Ni siquiera puedo _recordar_ la última vez que tuve una conversación sobria contigo, Dean!

—¿O sea que esto va de mi bebiendo? —demanda Dean—. ¿Eso es en lo que te vas a centrar ahora? ¡Tú no eres exactamente un abstemio, amigo! Y aún más importante…

—No tengo que ser un abstemio porque puedo aguantar una maldita película…

—Más _importante…_

—… y no llevo una petaca más a menudo de lo que llevo una corbata…

—¡Cállate! —grita Dean—. ¡Cállate! ¡Y escucha!

Sam finalmente para de hablar.

Dean toma un profundo aliento, e intenta usar un tono de voz estable. —Más importante, no tenemos tiempo para rebuscar todos los trapos sucios de la familia ahora mismo —mira por la ventana, y pone la mano en la maneta de la puerta—. Tenemos que entrar en la prisión y descubrir por qué un demente lunático desmembrador de niños está inculpando a mi mejor amigo por asesinato.

Sam mira a Dean, y es una mirada dura, un inquebrantable ceño fruncido. —Dean —dice—, si voy a ser tu abogado, vas a tener que empezar a ser mucho más honesto conmigo.

Dean parpadea. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Sam toma un profundo aliento y suspira lentamente, dejando descansar sus muñecas en el volante. —Sé que Cas no es solo tu amigo.

Todo el cuerpo de Dean se tensa, y su mano se aprieta alrededor de la manecilla de la puerta antes de que pueda evitarlo.

Su instinto es huir. Huir por la puerta y nunca mirar atrás y nunca frenar y nunca contestar las preguntas que sabe que Sam está a punto de hacer, dejar atrás su acelerado corazón y la película de sudor frío a lo largo de la línea del pelo. Quiere negarlo todo y renunciar a todo el mundo, ya tiene una mentira en la punta de la lengua, su instinto va tomando forma donde sus dientes tocan su labio inferior, una sonrisa preparada estirando bajo la piel de sus mejillas. Lo único que le detiene es todo lo que está en juego.

Sabe lo que Sam va a pensar, pero… se lo debe. No puede pedirle a su hermano que ponga en riesgo su reputación sin ser sincero con él.

—Tienes razón —dice Dean—. Es más que un amigo.

La nuez de Sam sube y baja. —¿Cuánto más?

—Todo. Todo ello.

Sam cierra los ojos. Dean puede ver la frustración dilatarse en sus orificios nasales, la rabia y decepción y… traición.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunta Sam—. ¿Por qué me mentiste a la cara cuando te pregunté si teníais algo?

—Porque en aquel entonces no lo _teníamos_ —protesta Dean, su rostro calentándose—, no hasta hace muy poco, o supongo… Quiero decir, supongo que empezó antes de eso, pero yo no lo sabía, y… —sus palabras salen atropelladamente, torpes y vacilantes, pero se obliga a continuar. Se pasa la mano por los ojos e inclina su cabeza y murmura—. Sam, dormimos juntos por primera vez anoche.

Hay un largo e infinito momento de silencio.

—Mierda —dice Sam.

Dean se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Sí.

—En serio, eso es… —Sam suelta una carcajada y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Dean, eso es posiblemente el peor alineamiento de circunstancias del mundo. Estamos muy jodidos.

—¡No, no lo estamos! —suelta Dean—. ¡Esto no sale de este coche! ¡Nunca! ¡Nadie más tiene que saberlo!

Sam deja caer su frente contra el volante con un golpe y suelta un quejido. —Solo podemos esperar. Esperar y rezar y hacer sacrificios a los dioses paganos para que el FBI no se entere.

—Si él fuera mi novia no le importaría a nadie—refunfuña Dean.

—Si él fuera tu _marido_, no le importaría a nadie —argumenta Sam—. Bueno, excepto a mí, a mi me... pero _de todos modos_ el punto es, no es la parte gay, es la parte nueva. No tienes una relación establecida. No tienes una amistad objetiva, tampoco. No puedes hacer el papel de pareja o el de testigo, porque quedarías como parcial o ingenuo.

—Como ya he dicho —le interrumpe Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco— el Powerpoint puede esperar. Tenemos un asesino al que interrogar. ¿Vamos a hacer esto o vamos a hacer esto?

Sam mira pensativamente al grisáceo edificio de la prisión. —Vamos a allá.

…

El conjunto de teléfonos y ventanas de plexiglás está vacío excepto el del fondo. Dean está sorprendido de que nadie más tenga visita el día después de Navidad hasta que se da cuenta, la habitación ha sido vaciada expresamente.

El fornido guardia que los escolta se da cuenta de que Dean ha notado el vacío. —No nos gusta que los otros presos traten con él —dice—. Normalmente se encuentra con sus visitas en una de nuestras salas de conferencias.

—¿Entonces por qué nosotros nos estamos reuniendo aquí con él? —pregunta Sam.

El guardia mira a Dean, y luego mira a Sam de vuelta. —El FBI ha estado aquí. Han pasado cosas esta mañana. Está sala es… más segura.

Dean empieza a recitar mentalmente todas las palabras malsonantes que se le ocurren. — ¿Ya han estado aquí?

El guardia asiente. —Vinieron a hablar con el Sr. Goodwin.

Sam deja escapar un quejido e inclina la cabeza levemente. —Vale. Está bien. Está bien. Aunque, dime, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hablar con él solo con una línea telefónica?

El guardia se encoje de hombros. —¿Turnándoos?

Lo discuten entre los tres, y se decide que Dean hablará con Lucas, y Sam se sentará en la sala de monitores y escuchará; la prisión también le dará una copia de la grabación de la conversación.

Dean se sienta en la silla de plástico. Es verde espuma de mar y horriblemente fea, y al otro lado de la gruesa ventana de cristal, Lucas está sentado en otra exactamente igual. El pelirrojo se ve diferente a como se veía la última vez que Dean lo vio, cuando fue arrestado por el asesinato de Kenny Whidbey. La declaración de culpabilidad, la confesión del crimen, sin juicio, y luego unas semanas después llegaron las otras confesiones, confesiones de los anteriores asesinatos, de todo, de todo ello. Este es el hombre que atrajo niños fuera de sus columpios, quien cerró sus manos alrededor de sus pequeños y suaves cuellos y los retorció hasta quebrarlos, quien estrujó sus regordetes deditos entre un par de cuchillas de tijeras hasta que rompió incluso el hueso, quien abrió una navaja y vació la cuenca de sus ojos, quien llevó una palanca a través de sus barrigas, bajo sus esternones, y rompió sus cajas torácicas y retorció sus huesos hacia atrás de modo que sus resbaladizos órganos se exhibieran relucientes.

Este hombre.

Ahora está más delgado, una barba desaliñada enredándose en su barbilla, y no mira a Dean a los ojos. Parece… débil. Patético. Avergonzado.

Dean coge el receptor, y ve como Lucas hace lo mismo.

—Hola —dice Lucas.

Dean no dice nada.

Lucas se aclara la garganta, y sonríe nerviosamente. Sus ojos vagan de un lado a otro del rostro de Dean. —Creo que sé para qué estás aquí. Acabo de tener una visita de dos agentes federales.

Dean no puede hacer nada excepto mirarle fijamente. No dice una palabra.

—Te diré lo que les he dicho a ellos —Lucas exhala pesadamente y se hunde un poco en su silla—. No he sido… enteramente sincero sobre las circunstancias de los asesinatos. Es un tema difícil para mí de tratar, lógica y emocionalmente, y he escondido cosas, y… protegido gente. Pero he estado trabajando en un libro, mi biografía, y creo que encontrarás todo lo que quieres saber ahí.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —pregunta Dean.

Lucas cambia de posición en la silla. —¿Mi… objetivo?

—Cuando incrimines a Cas por asesinato, y hagas que le encierren en la cárcel para siempre —Dean mantiene su tono tranquilo y casual, pero sabe que Lucas puede ver la fuerza con la que está sujetando el receptor—. ¿Qué consigues con esto exactamente?

Lucas retrocede. —No estoy incriminando a mi hermano Castiel, Dean. Es solo gracias a mi que el siquiera está libre de…

—Para con las gilipolleces —Dean se inclina hacia delante, su sangre palpitando en su sien y su pulso punzándole tras sus ojos—. No eres un estafador callejero o un peón. Matas por diversión. Solo quiero saber donde está ahora la diversión.

—Yo no…

—Eres un jugador, Luke, y estás jugando con todo el mundo. Te gusta pensar en ti mismo como un titiritero, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Lucas es una máscara de confusión e indignación, pero un extraño brillo resplandece en sus ojos.

—Te gusta tirar de las cuerdas y vernos a todos bailar.

En la comisura de la boca de Lucas, una sacudida.

—¿Pero por qué estás tirando de estas cuerdas en particular? —pregunta Dean, la adrenalina corriendo por cada nervio, hormigueando inmediatamente por su piel—. ¿Por qué Cas? Es tu hermano. Sé que no le quieres porque un despreciable trozo de mierda como tú es incapaz de querer, pero ¿Por qué le odias? Estuviste libre durante seis años gracias a él.

La momentánea luz en los ojos de Lucas se apaga, y su rostro se convierte en una fría mirada fija de vacía ignorancia.

—_¿Por qué?_ —exige Dean—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Una oscura sombra trepa por la expresión de Lucas, y su boca se curva en una sonrisa. —Mi hermano tiene sus propios trapos sucios, Dean —dice—. Deberías haberlo considerado antes de empezar a follártelo.

Por un momento, el tiempo se detiene.

El sonido se detiene.

Todo se detiene.

Y entonces Dean se levanta, y echa su brazo hacia atrás,

y estampa su teléfono contra el plexiglás.

—¿_POR QUÉ?_ —grita tan fuerte como puede—. ¿_POR QUÉ_?

La puerta del lado del cristal de Dean se abre de golpe y dos guardias le cogen cada uno de un brazo.

Lucas sonríe.

—_¡Vas a morir aquí!_ —brama Dean mientras le arrastran fuera de la habitación. Sabe que Lucas no puede oírle, y no le importa—. _¡Vas a morir en la cárcel, maldito hijo de puta!_

…

En la sala de monitorización, Sam se pasa la mano por la barbilla y observa como dos hombres enormes aguantan a su hermano contra la pared del corredor.

El guardia mirando la pantalla con Sam se ríe. —Pobre chico. No es el primero que intenta pegar a Lucas.

—Lucas ha dicho que está trabajando en una biografía —dice Sam—. Me gustaría ver una lista de las visitas que ha tenido durante los últimos meses.

—Puedo conseguírtela —dice el guardia, clicando y tecleando en su ordenador—. Dame tu tarjeta y puedo enviarte una copia al mail. Pero también puedo decirte ahora mismo quien está escribiendo su libro: su nombre es Margaret Masters, una chica mona, una que escribe novelas de auténticos crímenes. Viene a verle todas las semanas.

Sam saca sus tarjetas de negocios y le pasa una al guardia. Entonces rebusca en su chaqueta en busca de un bolígrafo y apunta el nombre en la parte de atrás de otra tarjeta, y la guarda en su bolsillo. —Gracias. Tendré que buscarla…


End file.
